I Want To Hear You Sing
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: The remake of 'Sing Me A Song'. Kaiba and Serenity begin a relationship. But as many teenagers realize High School drama causes rough waters in the bliss that would be their romance. Not to mention an abusive father bent on tormenting two siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity rolled over with a sigh. She rubbed her eyes a little and looked over at the window. She slowly stood and walked over to it, humming lightly to herself as she did. It was dark, but the lights from the city below illuminated the room well enough. She lightly leaned against the wall and looked out the window once again. She lightly placed her hand against the glass, shivering as she was surprised at how cold it was, compared to how comfortable the room felt.

She ran her free hand through her hair and then changed the tune she was humming. She glanced over at her brother, he was sleeping soundly on his bed, snoring rather loudly. So she wasn't afraid that she'd wake him. She smiled a little as she looked at him, glad that he had brought her here. She was excited to see him duel. To see any one duel actually. She was always interested in duel monster, but was afraid she'd be bad at it, so she didn't really give it a chance.

She slowly turned, feeling too awake to get some sleep. So she slipped on her shoes and then walked out into the hallway. She heard the door hum close behind her and then she looked up and down the hallway, wondering which way to go.

She picked at random, and started on her journey.

Five minutes later she was absolutely lost. "Oh jeez…who would have thought that a blimp could be so big and confusing…" She whispered to herself, her heart beginning to feel heavy with worry. She bit her bottom lip and looked around her. All the hallways looked exactly the same.

"Great…" She muttered a little. She put her hand on the wall and continued walking down, not knowing if it was in the direction of her room or not. She saw a set of stairs, and knowing she had taken an elevator down, figured going up would be the best option, though she had no idea how many flights she went down. "I really should have been paying attention…" She whispered lightly.

She slipped into the next floor and then walked down it, looking left and right for a door that would lead her back into her room. She walked with her hands slipped behind her back and she sighed a little. Suddenly, she heard something. She looked confused, and was a little frightened, but as she strained to hear more, she realized that someone was crying.

Her heart quickly went out to the source, and she tried to find it. She walked towards a door and placed her ears beside it. Listening to realized that the crying was louder as she did so. She gave a little knock, not wanting to just walk in without permission. Manners were something her mother had always found terribly important to learn. She heard a sniffle and then a quiet "Come in…" She pressed the button by the door, and it hummed open.

She looked inside and saw that she had reached the room of Mokuba Kaiba. She knew he was the younger brother of the proprietor of the airship she was now on. She got a little nervous, afraid she wasn't supposed to be there, but he looked so sad. Serenity took a step forward and looked down. "Mokuba?" She asked lightly, "Are you alright?" She finished, and the raven haired boy quickly looked up.

"Oh, I thought you were Seto." He admitted, quickly trying to hide his tears. Serenity slowly looked over at him, and took a step closer.

"Sorry." She admitted, and then blushed a little. She scratched the back of her neck and gave a little giggle. "You see I got lost while walking around. I ended up here and heard you crying, so I came to make sure you were alright." She admitted, looking rather adorable as she did so. She didn't like saying how foolish she was for getting lost, but it seemed to make him laugh a little.

He gave a small chuckle, and looked up at her with a little smile. "I guess this place can be a bit confusing if you don't know your way around." He said with a little shrug. Maybe she wasn't so bad, she was friends with Yugi, so the small duelist he looked up to so much must like her. That was enough for Mokuba. After they both giggled a little about her mistake he looked at her a bit more seriously.

"You're Joey's little sister aren't you?" He asked her, and Serenity gave a proud nod.

"Yup. I'm here to cheer him on." She said, her eyes sparkling at the mention of her dear older brother. Mokuba smiled a little. He could see she loved her big brother just as much as he loved his. "I want to be there for him just like he was always there for me." She said gently, looking reminiscent.

Mokuba gasped a little. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot…" He said, looking at her with wide eyes. "You had that operation just before coming here, didn't you?" He asked, thinking he overheard Yugi and his friends talking about something like that. "It must have been really scary." He said looking down at his lap as he stayed sitting on his bed.

Serenity nodded a little. "It was. But with my brother beside me I was able to make it through. So now I know no matter what he's going to be there for me. I bet the same is true about your brother. I'm sure Kaiba would always be there for you." She said, speaking for the teenager, even though she had barely met him a couple of days ago, if you could call seeing him and not speaking any words to him a meeting.

Mokuba nodded a little, though didn't say anything. _Seto's been so busy lately…I'm sure I could end up accidentally running off the side of this blimp and all he would think about was getting those God Cards Yugi and Marik have…_He thought to himself, but didn't speak, until looking up at Serenity again. "I bet you're right." He said simply, though he was a bit jealous of the relationship Serenity had with her own big brother.

Serenity glance out the window and then looked back to Mokuba. "You wouldn't mind showing me back to my room would you? I'm afraid I'll get lost again…" She said, with a weak smile and a scratch at the back of her neck. Mokuba smiled brightly and nodded, then slipped off his bed.

The two walked out of the room and started walking quietly, suddenly Serenity realized she hadn't asked him why he was crying in the first place. "Mokuba…did you have a nightmare?" She guessed, and looked down at him as he walked them to the elevator.

He looked down at his feet and gave a little nod, embarrassed by it. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one if you don't want me to." Serenity said, wanting to have his trust, the boy looked relieved as the two slipped inside the elevator.

"Thanks Serenity." He said brightly, and pushed a button. Serenity glanced at what it was, in case this happened again. "Hey…You don't happen to sing do you?" He asked, and the question struck Serenity as odd. She looked a little confused, but gave a little nod. "When I was little, before Seto and I went to the orphanage, my Mom would always sing to me to help me go to sleep…do you think…you could?" He asked as the elevator started going up.

Serenity blushed a little, she didn't really like singing in front of others, she was afraid that she would mess up, or forget the words, but…she supposed…since he was having a bad night. She nodded a little and started singing a simple song she remembered from her own childhood. _"Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love…"_ She continued singing as the elevator came to a stop.

Without really watching where she was going she stepped forward and suddenly hit something hard. She toppled a little and started falling, but felt two strong arms grab onto her to prevent her from hitting the ground. She gasped, stopped singing, and looked up to see just what she had hit. "Kaiba!" She exclaimed in shock, quickly taking a step back, and giving a bow. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She explained, thinking to herself, _Which is what got me here in the first place._

"Clearly." Kaiba said coldly and eyed her a little.

Serenity opened her mouth to apologize some more, but Mokuba ran out of the elevator to give Kaiba a hug. "Hey bro." He said brightly. "I was just helping Serenity back to her room." He explained, Kaiba looked down at him, and then Serenity.

"Got lost Wheeler?" He asked with a little smirk. Serenity just blushed, and looked down, ashamed. Kaiba expected a retort, she was the Mutt's sister after all. But nothing came. She just kept bowing. _I wish she'd get up. That's just humiliating, bowing to me like that. Like she did when their little friend Bakura was hurt._

As if his thoughts had actually reached her, Serenity slowly rose and looked t the two brothers. "Thanks for helping me Mokuba." She said brightly, and then her eyes met Kaiba's. "I'm sorry I was a bother." She said in a near whisper. She then slipped out of the elevator, forgetting that Mokuba didn't exactly tell her which door was hers.

"Wheeler!" Kaiba called out, and Serenity immediately stopped and turned around obediently. Kaiba suddenly raised a hand and pointed to a door that she had passed. "You want to go in there." He said, an amused smirk on his face. Serenity blushed, and walked towards the door again.

"Thank you…" She said softly, bowing her head a little. "See ya!" She said, and then waved to Mokuba, and slipped inside the room.

"Hn…" Was all Kaiba muttered before he went into the elevator. Mokuba waved Serenity into the room.

"She was nice." Mokuba said brightly, looking up at Kaiba, all hints of his nightmare gone. Kaiba just looked down at him as they both went to the floor their rooms were on.

Kaiba looked down at him and shook his head. "She's a Wheeler Mokuba. All Wheeler's are the same. Weak, and useless…" He muttered coldly. Mokuba just frowned a little and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think so Big Bro. She had a really pretty voice. Did ya hear her?" He asked as they started to their respective rooms. Kaiba shook his head, lying a bit. He had heard her, but didn't really feel like concentrating on how nice her voice sounded, and how she had been there to comfort her brother when he was gone. He didn't need any one looking out for Mokuba, he could do that himself well enough.

Kaiba went into his room quietly and thought about the Wheeler girl. _A pathetic waste of space on my blimp. She and her brother could both jump overboard for all I care._ He took off his trench coat and placed his deck on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes and he walked to his bed. He fell on it lightly, and heaved a comfortable sigh, not bother to change out of his clothes.

As he started falling asleep he began humming to himself, words playing in his head. _Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love…_ Slowly, he fell asleep, the tune lulling him to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you liked it **Mirokusonlybabe****.** Lol you rock. ^.^ And don't worry, I'll be posting up Seto Kaiba's Adventures soon! I've actually almost finished writing this whole story already, so I'll be able to concentrate on that one and finally finish the trilogy!

And **Imperfect Paradise**, I hope I don't let you down. Staying in character was something I've been wanting to fix from the original. That first one was terribly odd and not planned out. . And about the abusive father, yes, it is stereotypical, but it was something I had put, rather badly, in the original. And I don't want to stray too much from the plot line of the first one, I'm just hoping I can make it run more smoothly in this go around. Thanks for the review. ^.^

Ok, so recap time. This is the second chapter, clearly, of my revision of Sing Me a Song. . Serenity and Kaiba ran into each other on the blimp, and they pretty much just over looked each other. Feelings? Not really revealed just yet. Let's watch the fun.

* * *

Serenity woke early the next morning. She yawned a little and then stretched her arms up over her head, thinking almost immediately about the run in she had with the Kaiba brothers the night before. "Well at least Mokuba was nice…" She whispered lightly. She walked over to the window again and then looked out at the dark window, the sun had yet to rise completely. She smiled a little and then glanced at her brother. He was still sleeping. She didn't know why, but even though she got to bed late, she wasn't sleepy at all.

It amazed her how much he could sleep however; she would feel like she was wasting away too much of her time if she tried to do that. Which ended her up with way too much time on her hand. "I guess I'll go for a bit of fresh air before we pick up this tournament again…" She whispered to herself, and ran a brush through her hair before going to the door.

She then slipped outside and bit her bottom lip. Remembering last night made her want to watch very carefully where she went. Though she was pretty confident she knew how to get up to the dueling deck, she just didn't want to get lost again. She slipped inside the elevator and then rode all the way up, and stepped outside when it stopped. It was a nice morning, a bit chilly, true, but nice.

She giggled a little and ran over to the ledge, glad to have some time on her own. She placed her hands on the edge and looked over at the city far below, the lights from the building truly making them look like stars. "So high…" She said with amazement. She then gave a shiver, the wind blowing cold against her exposed skin. She closed her eyes a bit and just enjoyed the moment, trying to ignore the cold breeze.

Kaiba groaned a little as he slammed his cards on the table. He was aggravated, and couldn't concentrate. A certain red head kept popping up in his head. And a song too, kept circling around and around his brain, and no matter what he did he couldn't get them out. "Stupid girl…doing stupid things…"

He rolled his eyes a little and stood up. "Might as well get some fresh air…" He muttered, and grabbed his trench coat from the chair. He slipped it on and then left his room quickly. He walked briskly to the elevator, his strides long and taking him there quickly. He quickly got inside and rode up to the dueling platform. He stepped out and started walking to the side to look over the edge when he saw that certain red head leaning over the railing herself.

"Of course…" He muttered to himself, apparently loud enough for her to hear. Serenity gasped a little and spun around, not hearing anyone get on the deck. She looked at him with wide eyes, and then looked down at the ground, avoiding him. _There she goes again…looking down all the time._ He thought to himself. "Wheeler…" He said coldly, and took a spot at the railing a bit away from her.

Serenity didn't look up, just started heading to the elevator. "Sorry to bother you Kaiba." She said innocently. Kaiba turned and watched her leave, then smirked a little.

"It's a free world Wheeler…If you want to stay up here then I can't make you leave." He muttered, though he would prefer to be alone, he didn't like how he felt whenever this girl seemed to cower in front of him. It was different then when others did it. When she looked scared he felt…guilty. He knew it wasn't a crush. He knew emotions well enough to know he didn't like the girl. But he did feel differently about her then others, almost like it was his job to protect her.

Serenity stopped and looked at him surprised, but a smile hit her lips instead of what he was suspecting, the fearful frown she usually gave. "Thank you Kaiba." She said, and then went and stood at the spot she was at before. Kaiba just rolled his eyes a little and shook his head, not saying anything.

He was expecting her to talk a lot. Rant about her brother or some other nonsense that Yugi's nerd herd was filling her mind with. But instead the two enjoyed peace and quiet. He glanced over at her, the wind blowing her long red hair. The sun was beginning to rise and he turned his attention towards the orange and purple hues that struck the sky. Suddenly he heard her giggle. Confused he glanced over at her and watched as she took pure amusement from watching the sunlight dance across more and more of the sky and they sped through it.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his voice sounding as if it was a crime to laugh while around him. Serenity quickly blushed and stopped, looking at him apologetically. Kaiba couldn't help but notice that feeling creeping up in the pit of his stomach again.

"Sorry Kaiba…" She said lightly and looked down at the city again, her hands lightly held on top of the railing as her thin body leaned against it. "I guess I'm just happy. Thanks to my brother I'm going to be able to see sunrises all the time. For a long time I was worried that I wasn't. I guess it's kind of a small thing to miss…but their so beautiful that…" She trailed off, obviously feeling awkward under his intense gaze.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes a little and turned away from her as she did. _I guess I shouldn't tell her that it was Yugi to whom she really owes her thanks. Her mutt of a brother couldn't have received the money except for out of Yugi's generosity._ He thought, but seeing how happy she was around her brother made him want to help keep that perfect image of him in her mind. Sure he didn't like the mutt, but the bond between siblings is something strong, he knew even if he had told her she wouldn't love her brother any less.

He glanced at her again, regardless of the sun rising she was once again shaking due to the wind. _Hn…She'd never make it as a duelist in my tournament…She's not even dueling and she's freezing up here…_He thought to himself, suddenly feeling hid pride stroked, knowing that he could stand it. Though as he glanced at her again he felt that pang of guilt.

He took a few steps towards her; she didn't seem to notice he was moving. He took off his trench coat and then practically dumped it onto her shoulders, he then resumed his previous spot. Serenity perked up a little when she felt the warm cloth over her. She turned to him, opening her mouth to say thank you, but he raise a hand to stop her. "Don't mention it…" He muttered before she could speak.

Serenity held the trench coat tightly around her and stopped shaking. She couldn't help but realize how good it smelled, and how warm it was, obviously getting both by Kaiba himself. A smile hit her lips and she looked over at the edge again, the sun practically completely over the horizon now. She slowly glanced towards Kaiba and frowned a little. He looked so tired. "You know…If you don't get enough rest you're not going to win." She said simply, the statement took Kaiba by surprise.

He turned to her, a chestnut eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked, not sure if he had actually heard her correctly.

Serenity just smiled a little and repeated herself, making sure she was clearer. "Your tournament? You're going to need rest if you want to win. You'll dueling will be completely off if you try to do it with no sleep at night." She said, seeming genuinely concerned for his well being.

Kaiba didn't exactly know how to react. _What does this girl know about dueling? _He thought to himself, and then spoke. "Don't you want the dog to win?" He asked, not even bothering to lighten up on the insults for the sweet girl. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well of course I do." She said not acknowledging his insult and as if her logic still made complete sense. She gave a little shrug and turned back to the city. "But I still want you and Yugi to get what you want. I mean, I know everyone can't win but…that doesn't mean I can't be happy for more then one person if they get what they want right?" She asked him, turning towards him once again, her green eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

Kaiba didn't understand this girl. _How can you root for more then one person? There's only going to be one winner, me. If she rooted for me, which would be weird in and of itself, then her brother and Yugi wouldn't win, meaning those she also rooted for lost, and wouldn't that make her upset?_ He thought to himself as he turned away from her again, but he didn't speak. He couldn't help but realize that she hadn't mentioned Marik. _Well…at least she isn't rooting for the murderous psychopath. She has some taste._ He smirked a little and then leaned forward against the railing once again, thinking about how tired he felt.

He hadn't realized how clearly that vibe came off, he always thought he hid it so well. Sure Mokuba had always told him to stop working and get more sleep, but that was his little brother, the one who knows him best. Suddenly his head shot towards her, she was humming. He didn't know why, but she gazed across the city they now towered above and let the tune come to her.

Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped. "Oh! Kaiba!" She exclaimed, drawing his attention further. "I never thanked you for letting us on here in the first place!" She said, as if it was some huge deal. "All because of you I got to watch my big brother duel for the first time. Thank you." She said, her voice had turned more somber as she spoke, but as she finished she gave another bow.

Kaiba just smirked a little and chuckled. "You should be thanking my brother…not me…" He muttered truthfully. Mokuba's friendship with these…people…was the only reason he let Yugi's cheerleading squad on the blimp. Other then that, he didn't care for their presence much. Just more people to feed, and make sure made it back safely. Serenity didn't say anything, just slowly rose and glanced at the city once more.

The sun was now completely up and she gave a little sigh. "I guess I should go get my brother up." She said gently, and started walking towards Kaiba. She tried taking off the trench coat, but it slipped and she ended up tripping on it. She gave a squeak and her eyes widened as she fell forward.

Out of instinct Kaiba reached out for her. He grabbed her little body before it hit the ground and instead fell against him. He looked down at her, wondering if she was alright, and noticed a bright blush on her cheeks. "Sorry Kaiba!" She seemed to exclaim over and over again. She slowly corrected herself and finished taking off the trench coat. Embarrassed she handed it up to him and then practically ran for the elevator.

Kaiba took it with a smirk and watched her run off. He smiled, yes smiled, a little after she slipped inside the elevator and headed down. He put his trench coat back on and then took one last look at the city. He turned and started walking to the elevator, humming the same tune she had just a few minutes before, though he didn't realize he was doing it.

He walked to his room and collected his deck. It was a strange feeling he got, knowing someone other then his brother also wanted him to be happy, and get what he wanted. He put the deck in his pocket and then went towards the meeting area, certain it was just about time for another duel to be announced. As he made his way there a certain red head wouldn't get out of his head.

Serenity gently shook Joey awake, urging him to get ready for the next round to begin, and with a few grumbles she eventually succeeded. As the two left their room and made their way to the meeting area she thought back on how great Kaiba's trench coat smelled as she had it around her shoulders. A blush hit her cheeks and a smile hit her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, another chapter out of the way. Recap shall we?

Kaiba and Serenity had a nice little moment on the top of the blimp while watching the sun rise. Both are sort of getting…friendly? That a good word for it? Well, at least their getting used to each others company. Now, with the tournament over, how will their relationship progress?

* * *

Serenity lightly sang to herself as she stirred around some eggs on a hot pan. The words flowed lightly from her mouth, quietly, as to not wake anyone else in the apartment up. Two months have passed since Battle City ended, and she had managed to convince her mother to let her stay with her brother, instead of going back to live with her. What surprised her the most however, was that Joey had been against it as well. She didn't understand until she actually moved in with her brother and father.

A shudder ran down her spine as she thought about how her life had changed since moving to Domino. She didn't regret it, but it was…harder. She had new friends, and her brother was by her side all the time. Which was all she could have asked for, but everything came at a price. Such as near weekly beatings from drunkards like their father. Joey always protected her during those though. He was good like that…

Serenity spent most of her time thinking about her new school, and who she'd meet there. She was very shy though, and figured most people would just stay away from her. She didn't exactly demand attention with her presence.

She bit her bottom lip and continued cooking, checking the clock to make sure she and Joey, whom she hadn't waken yet, had plenty of time to make it to the school. She had stopped trying to simply shake him. Apparently Joey has a school mental block where his mind will do anything to stay asleep and prevent going to the institution. Serenity did have a plan though. Involving a cup, ice and water. Something her mother had done on her several times.

As breakfast was nearly finished she decided to put her plan into action. She reached up into a cupboard and grabbed a cup, and got her arsenal ready. She walked down the hallway to his room and slipped inside, smiling as she watched him sleeping peacefully on the bed, lightly talking in his sleep. She couldn't understand everything, but several phrases such as 'Mmmmm…dat's my doughnut Tristan.' And 'I'll show ya a dueling monkey Kaiba.' Came through.

She giggled a little and then crept towards him. She lightly lifted up the back of his shirt, and then poured the cold water down his back. She got immediate results. Joey screamed and jumped up from his bed, gazing around trying to find the source of his discomfort. "Serenity! What was dat for?" He asked, his voice loud, even over her giggles.

"Sorry Joey, but I've been trying to get you up for ages, and this was the only thing that worked." She said, lightly holding up the cup. Joey frowned at her and then smirked.

"Dat's it sis, your going down!" He said, leaping from his bed and grabbing her. He immediately began tickling her mercilessly. The two were laughing, enjoying the moment until they heard the front door open and shut with a slam. Joey immediately stopped tickling her and the two looked at each other with a serious expression.

Softly Serenity whispered, fear in her green eyes. "Joey…He never comes home this early…what-" She started, but Joey lightly covered her mouth and shook his head, motioning for her not to talk. He stood and quickly helped her up, and then directed her over to the closet. He stealthily opened it and pushed her inside then motioned for her to stay in there and to stay quiet.

Serenity shook her head, wanting him to be safe too, but he just shut it and then walked to the door, locking it before their father could get in, but he was sure that wouldn't be enough. The two were quiet. They listened as the man walked to Serenity's room, the first of the three in the apartment. The door opened, and then slammed shut. A string of curses followed in a man's slurred speech.

The heavy footsteps then went to Joey's room; they held their breath as he tried to door knob. The man growled a little, and then banged on the door, making Serenity squeak a little. She crouched down in the closet and covered her mouth with her hands, peeking out from the small crevice to try and see what was happening. "'Ey!" Their father called to Joey. "Open this damn door brat!" He finished, Joey didn't move.

He just glanced at Serenity in the closet and then took a step forward. Joey slowly unlocked the door and let his father in, afraid of angering the man. "Where's the bitch?" Was the first thing he exclaimed upon entering Joey's room.

Joey took a step back to give him space and then shrugged. "Already left for school. Said she had some meetin' about transferring from her old place or somethin'." He lied, glancing at the closet.

The man looked at Joey, apparently too drunk to tell truth from lie at the moment. But he did suddenly reach out and grab the scruff of his T-Shirt. "Go fix the kitchen. It's a damn mess in there." He growled a little and then shoved Joey to the floor.

Serenity gasped a little but covered her mouth harder, hoping she wouldn't be heard. Joey nodded a bit and picked himself up, he started for the door but their father smacked him across the face. Serenity shut her eyes tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And step on it will ya!?" He yelled, and then stormed out of the room into his own.

Joey panted a little, lightly grabbing his cheek as he gently shut the door. He then walked over to the closet and opened it, looking down sadly as he saw Serenity in the fetal position. "Hey sis…Don't cry…" He said softly and bent down to wrap his arms around her. "I'm fine see?" He said, showing her his face. "No harm done. That jerk can't mess up this beautiful mug." He said, in his usual proud voice.

Serenity glanced up at him a bit and smiled. "Thanks Joey…You're the best." She said in a whisper, knowing that if she was caught in the house they'd both have hell to pay. He helped her stand up and she slipped out of the room so he could change into his uniform. Serenity, already in hers, silently grabbed her bag from her room.

She strapped it over her shoulders and then walked into the kitchen. The pan was smoking, the eggs completely burnt. She coughed a little, but quickly covered her mouth, hoping her father didn't hear from his room. She turned off the stove and then put the pan in the sink. Joey then hopped out of his room and looked at what was going to be their breakfast. He frowned a little, his bottomless pit of a stomach giving a growl.

"Take out?" Serenity offered, but Joey shook his head.

"We can't afford it…We'll just go without…" He said, and then lightly took her hand to lead her out of the apartment. Serenity sighed a little herself and then followed him, practically being dragged alone anyways. The two and down the stairs, hoping to be able to catch Yugi and the others before they left the game shop for school.

Serenity was falling behind Joey. Her legs were shorter, and she wasn't as athletic as her older brother. He glanced back at her though, and slowed, unwilling to go on without her, even if it meant being late. He didn't care much for school anyways, it was the others worrying about them that he didn't want.

They walked at a slower pace, mostly staying silent, as there wasn't much to say since the incident that morning. To fill the silence Serenity began humming, a calming technique of hers. She then saw the turn they would take to be in sight of the Game Shop, but stopped and looked up at Joey as something caught her eyes. "Hey…your cheek…" She whispered softly, gently reaching up to touch it. Joey cringed, regardless of her soft touch, and then frowned.

"Ah…we'll just say I hit a door or sumthin…" He said, knowing the group would probably believe he'd do such a thing. Serenity sighed, hating how they had to lie like that, but nodded a little and once again the two started walking. They turned the corner, expecting to see the group gone already, but they wee all there, checking their watches, but still waiting.

Yugi noticed them first and waved with a bright smile. "Hey you two! Come on, we're going to be late!" He called out and Joey and Serenity walked quickly to catch up with them as they stared walking to class. Duke and Tristan quickly fell in step on either side of her and both fought to get her attention, though she didn't really respond to either of them as every time she'd try to speak one of them would interrupt her to 'defend her honor' from the other.

Yugi looked up at Joey and noticed the yellow and blue bruise on his cheek. "Hey…that looks bad…what happened?" He asked, concern in his voice. Joey's eyes flashed towards Serenity.

"Well you know me, I was distracted and ended up walking right into a door as sis opened it." He said, laughing a bit at his own stupidity after wards. Serenity giggled a little as well and then made a silly face to express her own error. Both seemed terribly fake. Though Yugi was the only one who seemed to notice. Inwardly he thought to the Spirit of the puzzle.

"Yami…" He started, but his friend knew where he was going.

"I know Yugi. Those two seem to be hiding something." Yami's deep voice echoed in Yugi's head.

"But why? Why would they want to hide anything from us, we're their friends." Yugi said, almost hurt that Joey and Serenity would keep something from the group.

"I don't know Yugi. But clearly it must be important to the both of them. All we can do is just wait until they are ready to talk about it." Yami counseled, looking over at the two from his ethereal position next to Yugi.

"I guess your right…" Yugi said, though wasn't really liking the situation very much. He just sighed a little and looked down. Suddenly though, a sleek black car drove past them and went towards the school.

"Heh…Betcha Kaiba's in dere…laughing about how he's got a nice new shiny car while we gotta walk." Joey muttered angrily. Serenity blushed at the mention of Kaiba. She hadn't thought about him much since Battle City, though he had crossed her thoughts every once in a while. She smiled when she thought about their encounter on the top of the blimp. It was nice. He wasn't rude to her per se, and it showed her that he wasn't the giant prick her brother, and every one else, seemed to think he was.

Joey looked over at her, noticing her smile. "Whats so funny Serenity?" He asked, not thinking his statement was a joke.

Serenity just looked up at him and then smiled brighter. "You big brother. You're probably right." She said giggling a little, and though he probably was, she had told a lie. But she didn't want them all knowing about what happened between her and Kaiba on the blimp that one morning. It was something…personal. And that had been what she was thinking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so! Recap time…

Pretty much just setting the ground here. Well…seeing as this is a remake I guess I'm re-setting the ground. Serenity now lives with Joey in Domino, and their Dad's a prick. The new school year is just starting and that of course opens tons of doors for Serenity and Kaiba's relationship. ^.^ Questions? If so, go back and read it again because it wasn't that complicated.

* * *

School was pretty boring for Serenity. The first day back was usually filled with joy at seeing old friends, and reuniting with old teachers. However in the strange High School, and as a brand new transfer student, Serenity didn't get to enjoy any of it. She had already been through three out of her four classes for the day, not a single one she shared with her brother or any of his friends. Though part of her was content to know Duke and Tristan wouldn't keep fighting over her all day.

The only reason she was hoping for a class with some of them was because she had been able to skip a year in middle school. So even though she was a year younger then Joey and his friends, she was taking the same level courses.

She sighed a little as she gently pulled out a notebook from her locker. It was labeled 'Psychology' and had nothing else in it. She grabbed her purse and then shut it gently. She then walked to her next class, making sure to take note of where she was going. She had already learned that this school was easy enough to get lost in. And this time she didn't have a friendly _young_ Kaiba to help direct her back to where she was supposed to be.

Kaiba sat down with a sigh. _This place is just a big waste of time…_He thought to himself about the school. He hated every minute he was forced to be there, and wished his time could be better spent working on his company. He was sitting near a window and glanced out it, he looked down at the parking lot below and spotted his new car. He smiled, he had felt a little indulgent when he bought it. But he deserved to treat himself every once in a while. And as a senior, he wanted to start the new year in style.

The class began filling up, some girls would look over at him, silently asking if they could sit next to him, as an answer to their question he propped his briefcase up on the chair, not allowing anyone to sit there. He then rested his elbow on the desk and placed his chin on his palm, thinking to himself about how to top his last system of duel disks. He was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang, he yawned a bit and looked forward, not excited to have this last class.

The teacher had started to pass out their books when suddenly the door flew open, a frazzled looking Serenity stood in the door way, and Kaiba's eyes widened a little when he saw her, recognizing her immediately from his tournament. _What is she doing here? I thought she went back home after my tournament ended…_He thought to himself and looked at her.

He had eventually managed to get her, and her voice, out of his head about a month after it ended, but that didn't mean that he was alright in seeing her again. He locked eyes with her, and she looked surprised as well. Obviously not expecting to see him in her class either. Suddenly she broke eye contact and looked at the teacher, bowing deeply. "I'm sorry! I…got lost…" She muttered, glancing at the class with embarrassment.

The teacher just nodded and motioned for her to sit down, explaining that it was alright this time, but if she was late again she'd get a detention. Serenity just nodded lightly, obediently, and started looking for a place to sit. There were plenty of seats, but something told Kaiba he knew exactly where she'd go. As she walked several people giggled at her tardiness and he could see the red on her cheeks. _Well…some people never change…_He thought to himself as he leaned back comfortably in his chair, watching as she walked towards him.

She paused and looked at the chair with the briefcase on it, he just looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "May I sit here please Kaiba?" She asked, her voice gentle, making that song pop back into his head immediately. Several of the girls scoffed, and one even told her not to even bother, that he was out of her league.

Kaiba glanced at the one who had spoken and then sat up in his chair. He grabbed his briefcase and slid it off to give her room to sit beside him. With a smirk he added. "It's a free world Wheeler." He said, knowing she'd remember the same comment he said to her when she was on the top of his blimp.

Serenity smiled a little and gently slid into the seat, ignoring the looks of shock, and anger, she received from the female population of the class. She looked around at them, almost apologetically, and then glanced at Kaiba, she seemed relieved to see someone she knew, even if it was just Kaiba. Then, to his surprised she lightly told him "Thank you." And then turned her attention to the front of the class once more.

* * *

The next two hours rolled by slowly for both Serenity and Kaiba. Neither of them paid much attention to the other and just waited for it to be over. When the bell rang they both got up slowly and departed without saying anything to each other. What was there to say? They weren't friends. Serenity heard one of the girls talking about her, wondering why Kaiba let her sit next to him. And that she'd take the spot next class. Serenity just looked down at the ground, not looking where she was going.

Suddenly she felt a strong tug on her arm and she squeaked. She looked up to see Kaiba had pulled out of her path straight towards a pole. "Do you often not like looking where you're going Wheeler?" He asked, though there was no venom behind his voice, just a question. She blushed a little, looking down as she always did, and apologized. He just shrugged and walked away without saying anything else.

Serenity sighed a little bit and walked to her locker, opening it to take out her possessions and lightly put them in her backpack.

Slinging it over her shoulder she started walking to the stairs so she could walk down and meet Joey and the others at the front door like they had arranged that morning. She hummed lightly as she walked, making sure to look out for any poles in her path, lest Kaiba have to save her from yet another destructive fall. As she thought about it, he seemed to do that often.

She sighed, thinking about him for a while. He still looked just as tired as he did during his tournament. _He clearly didn't start getting more sleep like I suggested…Then again, why would he take any of my suggestions. He is a CEO...Clearly he knows how to make good decisions…_She thought to herself as she saw her group waiting for her at the front door, she was the last to arrive. She apologized lightly and then they all started off to go back to their homes.

Though Serenity wasn't exactly anxious to go back to hers. She glanced at Joey, who just supportively wrapped an arm around her, and they began walking back side by side. The group all talked about their day, how they would like their new classes. Serenity didn't mention Kaiba was in one of her classes. She figured with the current company it might not be the best decision.

Duke and Tristan both talked to her about transferring into one of her classes. Not wanting to be tormented by their over affection, she told them all of her classes were full and faked a frown. She thought they were great friends and all, but neither of them struck her as a viable boyfriend.

The group reached the game stop and she and Joey waved as they continued by them selves back to their apartment. She glanced up at him softly. "How's your cheek?" She asked kindly.

Joey shrugged and nudged her a bit. "Nothing to worry about sis. This is nothing compared to the fights I've been in at school." He said, and Serenity believed him, but she still felt bad. She had gotten off pain free this morning, while Joey defended her. She felt guilty because of that, like she should have been hurt too. Sensing it Joey looked down at her seriously, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Serenity…I want you to listen to me ok? I'm your big brother. It's my job to make sure you're safe."

Serenity looked up into his eyes with a small smile. "Alright Joey…Thank you." She said, suddenly taking him into her arms. She leaned her head against his chest softly and softly smiled. "I'm so lucky to have you as my big brother…" She whispered gently, and then he hugged her a bit tighter.

"And I'm lucky to have such a great little sis." He said chuckling a little. After the embrace the two broke apart and then started walking again. Both were worried their father would still be there, but neither of them spoke about it, not wanting to ruin the walk. They would deal with him when they got there, they didn't need to worry about him before hand.

"So sis, how do you like it here?" He asked, talking about the High School.

Serenity shrugged a little, before she had told the group that she loved everything, but now that it was just her brother she felt like she could be a bit more honest. "Well…It's lonely actually…I mean…I don't know anyone in any of my classes…And I don't know my way around." She said, looking up at him a little.

Joey nodded a bit, understanding why she'd feel secluded. "Don't worry, you'll figure out where everything is, and make a bunch of new friends. I promise. Besides, you always got my friends." He said smiling broadly. "You know they'd do anything for you." He said, and Serenity nodded, knowing that well. She may have only known them for a couple of months, but she knew they were all close, and once you were one of their friends they'd go to the ends of the earth for you.

She liked that. Joey then nudged her. "And you don't know _anyone_ in any of your classes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cause I saw you and Kaiba leave a class together." He said, proud to have caught her in a trap.

Serenity just shrugged, blushing when thinking of the CEO. Joey didn't seem to notice. "Well me and Kaiba aren't exactly friends Joey." She said and Joey nodded.

"Good. Keep it that way. The guys a jerk." He said, trying not to get too heated when talking about his most hated person.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap time!

Serenity and Kaiba have a class together, and he even let her sit next to him. XD Again, nothing terribly significant, just more building.

* * *

"Jeez Seto, you seem distracted." Mokuba said, leaning up against Kaiba's desk at Kaiba Corp. He was looking at Kaiba's screen and noticed he hadn't moved anything around, or touched his keyboard for that matter, in over 20 minutes. Even as he spoke Kaiba didn't acknowledge him, just kept staring at the screen.

"Wow…something did a number on you…" He muttered and then walked around the desk to grab the back of Kaiba chair. He then gave a hard yank, causing Kaiba to nearly fall backwards. The teenager gasped a little and grabbed the desk to steady himself.

He looked angrily at Mokuba and calmed himself down. "What on earth was that for?" He asked, his voice louder then he expected. Mokuba didn't seem phased, used to his brothers outbursts.

"You were just staring at your screen like some kind of zombie. I had to make sure you hadn't died." Mokuba said in his defense, and held up his small hands to show his innocence. He walked back around to the front of the desk as Kaiba leaned forward and rubbed his temples, seeming to really come out of his daze now. "What were you thinking about anyways?" Mouba asked, raising an eyebrow of curiosity.

"No one…" Kaiba muttered, leaning back in his chair, this time slowly, letting it recline to relax himself a bit. Serenity had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he saw her in class earlier that day. He didn't even notice that he had left a clue to his thoughts with his answer.

"Seto I asked what, not who." Mokuba pointed out, immediately intrigued. "Seto…Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked hope shinning in his eyes. Kaiba just chuckled a little, not letting his slip bother him so much. He just shook his head and sighed a little.

"No Mokuba…I don't. I don't have time for a girlfriend." He muttered honestly. Kaiba Corp was taking a lot of his time. And now that school had started again he was going to have to worry about homework now too. Not that any homework would be useful to him, he already knew everything that High School could teach him.

Mokuba seemed a little disappointed when Kaiba said that, and just leaned against the desk, a small frown on his face. "Too bad…you could use one." He said, noticing his brother duel deck. Out of boredom he reached out for it and started looking at the familiar cards, Kaiba didn't mind. "Though…_Who_ were you thinking about?" He asked, flipping through the cards

Kaiba sat back up and gave Mokuba a 'drop it' face. The younger of the brothers rolled his eyes a little and lightly placed Kaiba's deck back on the deck. He then waved a bit and started going out of the office.

"I'm going to a friends. I'll have Roland take me." He said simply, and started out of the door, but he turned back to see that Kaiba had only given a simple wave. "Too bad…" He whispered again, feeling bad that his brother was so alone. He closed the door behind him and started to leave the building.

Kaiba watched him go and then looked back at his computer. "Time to get back to work." He sat comfortably in his chair and then ran his hands through his hair. "Stupid Wheelers...They aren't any use. Just a big distraction and waste of space…" He muttered coldly as he continued typing. He then paused, sighed, and stood, then started pacing through the office.

He slowly made his way over to the window and sighed a little. He looked down at the area surround his building. He wanted to make sure Mokuba got out alright, though with Roland with him he knew his brother would be fine, he still liked to see for himself. Soon enough Mokuba and Roland walked out of the building and walked towards a car. As they drove off Kaiba walked back to his desk, wondering how to sedate the feeling of…friendship, that Serenity seemed to have claimed from him.

"I don't need friends…" He muttered to himself. Mokuba was all he ever needed. Just because some quiet girl decides to go and make herself vulnerable doesn't mean it's his job to go help her. He sat down at his computer once more and tried working again. This time he seemed to be able to accomplish at least something, though by the time the clock ticked to 8 he realized his productivity was much lower then he would allow for any one else at his company.

"I'm going to have to do something about this." He said, deciding to just give into whatever it was. Maybe then he'll be able to concentrate again.

* * *

Serenity listened to the familiar noise of metal scratching against metal as her locker squeaked open. She grabbed her psychology book, and notebook and started walking towards class, humming lightly as she went. This time she knew where she was going, and would arrive on time, like the teacher wanted.

She got there before Kaiba this time, but took the same seat she had before, figuring he would just sit next to her like the last class. When he walked in he looked over at her, and silently walked to the chair between her and the window. Neither spoke to each other, though Serenity did give a friendly smile and waved a little. He just nodded and sat.

Suddenly the girl perked up, realizing she had left something in her locker. "My purse…" She whispered, glancing at the clock. Thinking she had enough time she stood up, leaving her things at the desk, and ran back out into the hallway. Kaiba smiled a little, finding it rather adorable, and rather Serenity-like that she would forget something.

Kaiba looked over at the window and waited for her to come back. He was going to try to be more open. Mokuba may not have been right about needing a girlfriend. But maybe if he let Serenity be his friend then she would stop swarming around his mind. He wouldn't mind having someone around that didn't curse his very existence that wasn't blood related to him. Suddenly he heard the plop of books being dropped on the floor and wondered if Serenity had knocked them over herself, it would be just like her to do so.

He turned expecting to see Serenity bending to pick up her books, but instead he saw a figure with brown hair, instead of Serenity's red. "Hn…Excuse me?" He asked, his anger starting to rise. A girl, whom Kaiba thought was named Rin plopped herself down in Serenity's chair and smiled over at him.

She crossed her legs and tried to make herself as appealing as possible. "Hey Kaiba." She said, twirling one of her locks of hair on her head. The man just rolled his eyes and started picking up Serenity's books. "So I saw you let that new girl go ahead and sit here…I don't know if you know her, but she's really low class. Nothing like you or I." She said, obviously not remembering that Kaiba had called Serenity by her last name, clearly showing that he knew who she was.

"I figured I'd do you a favor and make sure she can't sit next to you again." She said, smiling brightly, Kaiba just glared at her a bit.

As if not listening to a word she had said he motioned to the seat. "Some ones sitting there…" He muttered with his voice low. He was able to handle Serenity's quiet nature, not Rin's flamboyant one.

Rin just smiled and leaned back to make herself comfortable in the chair. "Yes Kaiba, I am." She said, and looked up at the door as Serenity walked in. She smirked at the girl who was a little surprised that the seat she had expected to return to was gone. She glanced at Kaiba and once again they locked eyes.

He noticed that she looked a little hurt. Like she was offended that he'd let someone take her seat, she clearly didn't know he was trying to get Rin to move. He thought it was cute, how she looked disappointed when her only 'friend' in the class seemingly abandoned her. Though he only thought it was cute because he knew he hadn't. Not wanting her to get too hurt he motioned to the row ahead of them and Serenity withheld a smile.

_Well…at least he'd rather sit with me…That's something…_She thought to herself, and walked to the seat he had indicated. Rin was speaking to him, but he didn't care. He just took a hold of his and Serenity's things and stood, moving up one spot to be next to Serenity again. He lightly placed her books on her desk and then sat next to her. A resounding 'oooohhhh' went through the students in the class as Rin huffed and glared at the back of Serenity's head.

Serenity turned to Kaiba and smiled. "Thank you." She said, and he just nodded. Then the class started, and they once again went quiet. The beginning of the class was rather uneventful, though it seemed that Rin hadn't lost any of her anger from Kaiba's treatment of her. She was furious that some new girl could swoop in and take _her _Kaiba. The man she's been trying to get since their Freshman year.

Quietly she reached down to her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors. She looked around, and was sure that everyone's attention was on the teacher. She then quickly made a few snips on Serenity's hair, catching the falling locks before they hit the ground. Feeling something was happening Serenity looked a little confused and turned around. Rin quickly hid the evidence and smiled innocently at her. _Lets see how much Kaiba likes her now…_She muttered.

* * *

The class ended and the bell rang. Serenity slowly collected her things and then stood, heading for the door, Kaiba walked behind her and saw what had happened to the back of her head. Immediately he spun around and, feeling protective of the girl, glared at Rin. "You bitch." He muttered coldly, the students all stopped leaving the classroom, wanting to know what was going on, because it seemed rather unprovoked. Serenity turned around as well, wondering why Kaiba got so angry all of a sudden.

Kaiba started walking towards Rin, and afraid of what he might do, Serenity reached out with her free arm and grabbed his hand. "Kaiba stop." She said gently. Instantly, as if the order had been shouted, he came to a halt, mostly just because she was holding onto his hand. He looked around at her and began to explain himself but Serenity shook her head. "It doesn't matter what she did…" She started, having a hunch, though she'd need a mirror to clarify it. "It's not worth it." She said lightly, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

Kaiba saw the same exactly girl rooting for him at Battle City. He saw a friend. Someone he needed to defend, and yet wouldn't let him because of her gentle nature. He sighed, gave one dark glare at Rin, and then left with Serenity, not quite letting go of her hand just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok another recap!

Serenity and Kaiba have officially entered the friend zone. Woot. He's getting super protective of his first official friend as well, especially when another girl begins to torment Serenity because of how Kaiba prefers her. Buuuuuut the ever kind hearted Serenity prevents him from doing anything rash aaaand it's time to continue the fun.

* * *

"Here." Kaiba said, holding up a small mirror in his hand. It was reflecting from another mirror in Serenity's locker as she tried to get a good look at just what Rin had done to her hair. It was all that bad. Yes, it would need to be fix, but it wasn't like she needed to shave her head to make it look natural. Serenity lightly reached a hand back and ran her hand through where her missing locks were supposed to be.

"I wonder why she dislikes me so much…" Serenity said softly, tied her hair back in a ponytail to hide the snips that messed up her hair. Kaiba just smiled a little, she was so oblivious. He lowered the mirror, feeling awkward holding it up for her. She frowned a little and turned around to look up at Kaiba. "What did I do?" She asked innocently, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

_Better question is why you stopped me from getting even for you._ Kaiba muttered, but didn't say anything. "Nothing Wheeler. That's just the kind of girl Rin is. Make sure you stay away from her." He said, making it sound like an order. Serenity didn't seem to mind though, in fact, she just smiled.

"You sound like my brother when he's talking about you." She said, and then finished taking her things from her locker. She then took the mirror he was holding and put it back in her purse. Kaiba just smirked a little, but didn't say anything, he wasn't the talking type. Serenity didn't seem to mind. She lightly shut the locker and looked at him again. "Thanks for helping with the mirror Kaiba." She said softly, and he just nodded, glancing at her head.

He felt that he was responsible for what happened, and wanted to make up for it. "Let me take you to get your hair fixed." He said as they started walking, Serenity a submissive half step behind him. Serenity looked up at him, surprised at the offer.

"Joey, Yugi and the others are waiting for me." She said, not really wanting to be a bother to him. She looked down, trying to avoid his look. Kaiba knew what that stance meant.

"Wheeler…You can't go around with your hair looking like that." He said, slipping his free hand in his pocket, his other hand holding tightly onto his briefcase, his back pack was strapped to his back.

Serenity was quiet for a minute, and then looked up at him embarrassed as they started walking down the stairs to the side door. "I can't afford it…" She muttered. Though she knew that Kaiba was well aware of Joey and hers financial standing, it was still embarrassing to mention it, when he had enough money to burn. She looked down again, causing Kaiba to once again move her out of a collision course, this time with the stair railing. "Thanks." She said looking up at him quickly to flash a smile.

He shrugged and then sighed. "What part of 'let me take you' don't you understand Wheeler?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Serenity stopped and looked up at him, she smiled a little, appreciatively.

"I'll have to tell Joey." She said and looked forward again. She didn't notice, but a lot of people were watching them as they walked down the hallways. Kaiba did, and noticed a few people whisper as they passed by. But he didn't care. He stopped and looked down at Serenity as she looked up confused why he stopped.

"I'll be in the parking lot." He said simply and left without saying anything else. Serenity watched him go and then made her way to the front door where Joey and the others were waiting for her.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I had to check something with a teacher." She said softly, and then looked at Joey. "And I have to go to some ones house to work on a project." She said, with a little frown, feeling bad she made them wait and then just leaving, especially with Kaiba.

The group looked a little disappointed when she told them, and Joey looked at her a little worried. "A project this soon?" He asked, hoping she wasn't in any trouble.

Serenity just nodded a little, pouting a little. "I know, it's terrible. But it's not a very big one. I should be back in about two hours." She said, looking down, biting her bottom lip lightly. Tristan and Duke looked sad that they wouldn't be able to walk with her, but before they had much of a chance to protest she waved and turned, heading to the door she had seen Kaiba walk out of.

"Call when you're on your way home!" Joey called, still a bit worried. Serenity looked back and nodded to him.

"Of course!" She said loudly. She then pushed her way through the crowd of students trying to leave the school and made it to the opposite door. She walked into the parking lot and then looked at all the richer students walking into their car. She didn't see Kaiba any where. She looked confused and ran her hand through her hair. "Where'd he go?" She asked herself in a whisper.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and it felt familiar. "Kaiba?" She asked, turning around and looking up to see his familiar face. She smiled a little and she wondered how he got behind her, but she didn't say anything. He walked in front of her to his car and then took his keys out of his pocket. With a press of the button it unlocked with a beep and Serenity walked to the passenger side. She glanced around, nervous to go into such a nice car, and to have people seeing her get inside of it.

"What are you waiting for Wheeler?" He asked her, opening his door and slipping inside without a second thought. He put his backpack and briefcase in the back seat and then waited for her to get in. Serenity slowly opened the door and cautiously sat in the nice leather seat. She remembered seeing this car when she was walking to school on the first day, the one Joey had mentioned. She found it funny that it actually turned out to be Kaiba's, but she didn't say anything.

She lightly took off her backpack and purse and but them at her feet. She then very gently closed the door and put on her seat belt. She was afraid to touch anything; that was how nice it was. She looked around her apprehensively. Everything was a sleek black color, except for the lights on the dials of the cars system, which were a bight blue that reminded Serenity of Kaiba's eyes. "This is…nice…" She said lightly, looking over at Kaiba who just shrugged it off, though in actuality he was rather proud of it. He had it specially made just for him.

At the same time though, he could guess how awkward someone like Serenity might feel in a car like that. She had no money, not even for a haircut. He suddenly took off, nearly speeding out of the parking lot, and then put them onto the road to an upper part of down. Serenity looked out the window, her hands in her lap, remaining quiet as she tried figuring out where Kaiba was taking her.

She then looked over at the middle console and noticed an iPod resting on it. She smiled a little and tentatively reached out to it. "May I?" She asked looking at him.

"Sure." He responded, not really paying much attention. Serenity took a hold of it and thought to herself. _Let's see what the great and powerful Seto Kaiba listens to._ She smiled lightly and quickly began browsing through his play list. Suddenly she looked a little surprised. Everything was classical. She recognized it all as well. But she wouldn't expect him to listen to this type of music. It was relaxing, and Kaiba never came across as relaxed to her.

She hit a song, Four Seasons by Vivaldi. She placed the iPod in her lap and listened as the gentle music filled the car. She smiled a little and looked at Kaiba to try and see what he was thinking, but his face didn't lend any emotion. Little did she know he was still annoyed by what Rin had done to her. And with her permission or not he was going to get even with the girl.

He was gripping the wheel tightly, trying to get his anger away for the moment and just think about helping Serenity. He glanced over at her and saw she was looking at him. "What?" He asked, his voice soft. Serenity just shook her head and looked out the window, a little smile on her face. She watched as expensive stores rolled by one after another, and then wondered what it would be like to have money and shop at all these places. She got all of her clothes from the mall.

Suddenly he pulled the car to a stop, and Serenity looked at the classy building in front of them. "Come on Wheeler." He said simply, and Serenity slipped out of the car, not taking her purse. Kaiba led her into the salon and Serenity looked around with wide eyes. _Definitely not a great clips…_She thought lightly, stopping just after the entrance, forgetting to follow Kaiba.

The teenager looked back at her, and sighed. He walked back and lightly grabbed her hand, making sure his touch was gentle. "Come on. Stop staring at everything." He ordered, and Serenity noted it. It seemed he did it a lot, but she didn't mind. She walked after him, not like she had much of a choice seeing as he wouldn't let go of her.

The two then stood in front of a desk and a receptionist quickly looked at Serenity, apprehensively. "Mr. Kaiba…" She started, but the CEO held up a hand to stop her.

"Just fix it." He demanded, the receptionist looked a little confused and Kaiba nudged Serenity. Taking the hint Serenity took down her ponytail and turned around so the woman could see the damage Rin had done. The woman frowned a little and then nodded. She took Serenity, who was just kind of being dragged around the salon, and Kaiba remained behind as she was taken into the back for her hair to be fixed.

When Serenity's hair was finished they got Kaiba from the front so he could look. Serenity had no idea what her hair looked like, but as he looked at her a smile hit his lips, and a blush on his cheeks. But it quickly went away as he got back control, and Serenity just figured her mind had played tricks on her. "How does it look?" Serenity asked, turning around so he could where Rin had cut her hair.

Kaiba didn't say anything for a minute, and Serenity looked concerned. "Kaiba?" She asked, turning to look in the mirror. "Woah…" She stopped, shocked when she saw herself. She'd never seen her hair this way, and she liked it. She smiled brightly as she took a few steps closer to the mirror. She ran her hands through the light curls on her now layered hair, a giggle came out from her lips as well. "Wow!" She said louder this time, her face beaming.

She then spun around and bowed to Kaiba. "Thank you!" She said in an excited voice. She then thanked the stylist and the three of them went to the register. Then Serenity's eyes widened when she found out that it would cost Kaiba $200 for it. Most expensive hair cut she's ever had. He reached for his card, but Serenity grabbed his hand to stop him. "Kaiba I can't let-"

"Oh and you have $200 for this Wheeler?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. Serenity silenced and looked down, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to thank him more, but didn't want to embarrass herself. She just slowly reached her hand up and touched her hair. _Thanks Kaiba…_She thought to herself lightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap again!

Kaiba treated Serenity to a nice hair cut to fix what Rin had done to her, oh so meanly. Their bond is strengthening! And I'm sure your wondering, hey, where's the conflict in this fic? Don't worry, it's coming. ^.^

* * *

"Where have you been?!" A smack resounded after the shout, Serenity screamed a little and fell to the floor. She held her face where the smack hit and withheld tears. She heard a door open from the back of the apartment and Joey ran out of his room, trying to get to Serenity before their father did.

"I was working on a project…" Serenity said weakly, trying to stand up, but he just kicked her, sending her back to the floor. She groaned a little bit, and moved her hands to her side. She then looked up and saw Joey standing between the two of them. He noticed her hair looked different, but wouldn't say anything to question her honesty in front of their father. Her telling a lie wasn't worth her getting beat for it.

"It's true! I saw her go to the library myself." Joey lied himself, willing to do anything to make sure Serenity wasn't hurt. The old man didn't care much and just punched Joey out of the way.

"Whatever…" He muttered and then kicked Serenity out of the way out of the door and left. "I'm going out!" He called, as if he had to explain himself to the two of them. Serenity turned and watched him leave and then looked over at Joey as she slowly got back up.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly. Joey shrugged and got himself up as well.

"So where'd ya really go? You don't get home from a project looking like dat." He said, pointing to her hair. Serenity looked down, feeling bad she had lied to her brother. But she couldn't exactly tell him that Kaiba had spent $200 to fix her hair from the vicious attack of a fellow classmate. Joey wouldn't like that very much. So, she'd tell a partial truth.

"I went to get a make over." She said smiling a little, and then fluffed her hair, though their father had messed it up a little. "How's it look?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Joey smiled a little and hugged her, helping her walk to her room. "It looks great sis. I can't wait to see how Duke and Tristan react when they see you looking like dat." Serenity just giggled a little, though really all she was thinking about was the speechless smile Kaiba had given her when he saw her. It made her heart flutter. She looked up at him and then slipped inside her room.

"Well thanks Joey. But I really do have homework to get to, so I should get working on it." She said as she hugged him, she was glad she knew she could count on him if she needed him, which she did. He nodded and left her alone in her room. Out of habit she locked the door and then changed out of her school uniform.

She looked at her reflection and smiled brightly. She gently ran her hands through her hair to fix it. She then closed her eyes and thought about Kaiba a little. "He sure is being nice to me…I wonder why…" She whispered softly to herself. Smiling as she thought about his face, placid whenever he talked to her. He still called her Wheeler, but she didn't mind, just wanted to earn enough of his trust for him to call her by her first name. In her head she imagined what her name would sound like with his voice, but she knew it wasn't as good as the real thing.

She sighed a little and opened her eyes again, her smile fading when she saw the red mark on her cheek. She slowly bent and picked up her backpack and then moved over to her bed. She sat cross legged in her pajamas, and started doing her homework, humming lightly as she did so.

* * *

"There…barely noticeable…" Serenity's voice shakily spoke as she finished dabbing something on Joey's face. Several weeks had passed since Serenity's new look, and she and Kaiba only talked more and more. Rin seemed to be leaving her alone though, so she was relieved at that. However, her relationship with those two was the last thing on her mind at the moment as she tried hiding Joey's bruises.

The two had received a particularly bad beating the night before. And before going to school Serenity decided they needed to have some sort of cover for their bruises. Joey, although against wearing makeup, didn't want his friends to know, and so didn't object. The older of the two nodded and then stood, looking at himself in the mirror. He did look a lot more like himself. Except for the somber expression.

Serenity slowly put her makeup away, her hands shaking as she did so. She then stood and picked up her backpack, and her purse. She looked over at Joey, silently asking if he was ready, he gave a nod, and the two supported each other out the front door and towards the Game Shop. They didn't talk as they arrived to their group of friends. This time it was nearly impossible to hide their fatigue.

"Are you two…alright?" Tea asked, looking between them both.

"Yeah Serenity you look terrible…" Duke spoke with true concern for the girl, even if the comment was a bit…bold. Serenity just smiled a little.

"I know…we stayed up watching a movie and let time get away from us…" Serenity fibbed, wobbling a bit where she walked. Duke and Tristan were quick to help steady her. Serenity didn't fight their help, and linked arms with them both so she could walk to school with support.

Yugi was quiet as the group started walking. _It's getting worse…_He thought to Yami. The pharaoh came out of his puzzle to look at the two siblings.

"You're right…" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to do something Yami." Yugi pleaded, though still didn't know what. "What if something's really wrong?" He asked.

"Then they'll have to tell us. We can't just pry until they give." He said, and Yugi quickly pleaded him to. Yami then went back inside and the small duelist ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

Serenity plopped down in her seat next to Kaiba with little strength. Kaiba looked over at her surprised. He'd never seen her so…deflated. Concerned, he was about to ask if she was alright, but Rin came running into the room, demanding Serenity's attention. "It's official! Homecoming is just a couple weeks away!" She said brightly, and glanced at Kaiba.

Serenity placed her head on her palms and yawned a little, and then closed her eyes. Rin continued chatting about Homecoming until the class started. Disappointed he wasn't able to ask if she was alright Kaiba just looked forward. But lightly took out a piece of paper and quickly jotted down on it. Passing notes wasn't exactly something he thought was very productive, but he was concerned about Serenity.

_Are you alright?_ Was all he wrote on the paper before sliding it onto Serenity's desk. The movement seemed to jolt the girl and she looked at it with a little shock, and then she looked at Kaiba. She took out a pencil from her purse and wrote down on the paper herself.

_Yeah, just tired._ She swiftly slipped it back to him and he nodded, though wasn't exactly sold. But he figured there wasn't much he could do about it now. He wrote one last message on the paper.

_Meet me at the library tonight at 7._ Giving it to her Serenity gave a nod and then she put the paper in her notebook.

Having watched the transaction Rin glared at Serenity again. Apparently the two were getting closer, and she couldn't have that. She'd have to start getting _her_ Kaiba back. As the class continued Serenity began falling asleep. She was trying her hardest to stay awake, but the beating from the night before was draining everything out of her.

She eventually dozed off. Rin, knowing just when it happened, was quick to turn Serenity in. But just as her hand shot up to turn her in, Kaiba lightly nudged her to wake her up. She jumped a little and wobbled nearly off her chair, but his steady hand kept her straight. Rin slowly lowered her hand and huffed.

As class got out Serenity yawned and stood slowly. She looked at Kaiba and gave a small smile, he just motioned for her to head on out of the class room. He was still rather stoic when they were together. And yet on the inside he was very attached to her. He considered her his best friend, and…possibly more though even he was unaware of those feelings.

He placed his hand on the small of her back to help her out of the room. He noticed she had forgotten her purse and told her to wait at the door. She nodded, yawning once more, and leaned against the wall, not really sure why they were stopping, even after he went back to grab it for her. He walked back to her desk and Rin stood in front of him. "Hey Kaiba." She said simply.

"I'm busy." He brushed her off, holding onto Serenity's purse tightly and trying to get passed the girl who couldn't take a hint, or even accept a blatant statement. Rin put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I just want to ask a quick question." She said, lightly dropping her hand from his chest, making sure her slim hands drew down his chest. Kaiba just groaned. "Home coming…it's coming up." She said looking up at him, Kaiba knew right where this was going.

"I'm going with someone else." He said, though the statement came as a shock to even him. He glanced at Serenity as he said it, and realized for the first time in their friendship that he didn't want to be just friends. The girl, weakly leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, was probably asleep on her feet. He smiled a little and nodded, forgetting Rin was even there. "I'm going with someone else…" He whispered to himself.

Rin scoffed a little. "Her?!" She nearly shouted, turning around to look at Serenity sleeping against the wall. "She's poor. She's definitely not as attractive as me…and she's just pathetic. Do you see her? Going around to everyone apologizing like some weakling." She muttered coldly, looking back at Kaiba.

Kaiba just shoved past her and walked towards Serenity. But before reaching her he paused and looked back at Rin. "No. Don't talk to me again. And leave her alone." He spoke with the coldest voice he knew how to use. Rin immediately stepped back. Kaiba stepped up to Serenity, lightly grabbing her books that had fallen to the ground. He gently touched her arm and she jumped, waking up with a jolt.

"Kaiba…" She whispered softly, smiling up at him, and to her surprise he was smiling back. He motioned to the door, and supported her a little as they walked.

"I'll make sure you get to your brother." He promised her. He skipped going to her locker, and would get it for her later when they met at the library. He just walked her to the front door and saw the group. He took a deep breath and prepared to be yelled at.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep em coming please...I need your feedback to know how to improve.

Alright, another chapter down, that means a recap.

Serenity and Joey's father is getting more and more brutal with his abuse, and Kaiba officially has feelings for Serenity! And I tried to make it more then obvious that she has feelings for him too.

* * *

"Kaiba! What da hell are ya doin' with mah sis?!" Joey yelled, seeing Kaiba walking up with Serenity being lightly pushed in front of him. Kaiba opened his mouth to explain his actions, but Joey looked at Serenity, concern all over his face. "Sis! What'd he do to ya?" He asked, not thinking she could still be affected from their father's attack. He ran forward to her and took her from Kaiba.

Kaiba looked a little saddened to see her go, and held out a hand, almost warning Joey to be careful with her. He lowered his hand though and just sighed as Serenity leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. Joey softly traded her off to Tristan who held her protectively, causing Kaiba to feel a sting of jealousy. He looked at the group and then focused on Joey as the teen wheeled back at him and pointed a finger.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked, pushing Kaiba back a little. Serenity slowly shook her head and stepped away from Tristan.

"Joey…" She started, but he held a hand out to stop her from interfering. Kaiba looked at her as well and shook his head. Serenity sighed and looked down at the ground, holding her arms behind her back.

"And what if I did do something?" Kaiba said, still holding onto both his and Serenity's things. He looked down at Joey and smirked a little.

"Than I'll kick your ass!" Joey yelled and pushed him again. This time the things he was holding fell to the ground. That made Kaiba frown a bit and look down at the pile of his and Serenity's things. He looked back up just as Joey was going to swing again. He ducked and dodged it easily. Joey swung again and this time Kaiba pushed him back so he fell onto the ground.

Joey was already sore, so fighting Kaiba was just brutal. He looked up at him and struggled getting up. "You jack ass…stay away…from Serenity." He muttered, getting back on his feet again. He swung at Kaiba again, and the man easily dodged it.

"Joey stop!" Yugi called to them, running to stand between the two. "You're going to get in trouble…besides you don't even know if Kaiba did anything. She's just tired…" Yugi said, looking at Serenity, who seemed to be awake more now that something was happening.

Joey stopped and looked at Yugi, not wanting to hit his friend instead. Serenity could still be tired from their father's beating. But…seeing Kaiba with his sister just made him so angry. He looked at Kaiba and scowled a little. "Just stay da hell away from 'er. Got it?" He asked, Kaiba just smirked and looked at Serenity.

"And what if I don't want to mutt?" He asked, his eyes focusing on Joey again. Serenity just blushed, and Kaiba noticed that he looked back at her. He smiled a little on the inside, but wouldn't let Joey, or any of the others see.

"Then I'll make ya!" Joey shouted, though didn't go to hit him again. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and bent to pick up his and Serenity's things. He brushed past Yugi and Joey and held them out to her.

"_Seven."_ He mouth to her, and looked into her eyes, she gave a near unnoticeable nod. He then walked out without another word and the group watched him go. Serenity looked down at the ground, and Joey slowly turned around to face Serenity.

"What were you doin with him sis?" He asked, his voice calm, his eyes imploring her to answer.

Serenity shrugged. "Nothing…He just helped me here when I was having trouble staying awake. That's all Joey." She said lightly, not wanting Kaiba and Joey to be fighting. She looked at those around her and then smiled a little. "Come on guys…let's not Kaiba ruin our day." She said, and then started walking, though she depended on Tristan and Dukes help to get her home as she did this morning.

Joey and Serenity slipped inside, waving to the two and looked to see if there father was home. They gave a sigh of relief when they saw the apartment was empty. Serenity went and sat down on the couch, leaning back against it with a relaxed sigh. She placed her bags at her feet and then closed her eyes lightly. "Feels nice…" Serenity said gently. Joey looked over at her and sat down next to her.

He wrapped an arm around her and then she leaned against him softly. She sighed contently and smiled gently. Soon enough they were both asleep.

* * *

Serenity woke at 6:50. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes with a little yawn. She stretched her arms up over her head and looked around, noticing that the sun had set, but she hadn't really realized just what time it was yet. She looked around the room and then up at Joey. She smiled a little and got off the couch without waking him. She then got a blanket and lightly put it over him.

She had only been asleep for a couple of hours, but she was feeling revived. Energy and strength was flowing through her. "Hmm…wonder what time it is…" She whispered, not really thinking about her meeting with Kaiba, thinking she had time. She looked at the clock and then her eyes widened. Her heart stopped a little and she bit her lip. _Crap…_She thought and sighed a little. She went back to the couch and grabbed her purse quickly.

She ran out the front door and quickly started down the dark street to the library. She'd be late, but she was sure Kaiba would understand. She ran her hand through her hair and looked up and down the street at a cross walk. She wondered what Kaiba wanted to talk about. She looked down, realizing she was still in her uniform, but knew she wouldn't have time to go and change.

She glanced at her watch and then looked a little nervous. Not liking not making her commitments. She ran across the street and nearly power walked her way towards the library.

Kaiba looked at his watch. He scowled a little, wondering what was keeping Serenity. It was almost 7:15. And he knew she hadn't gotten in without him seeing. He was at a table, overlooking the only door into the library. At least for customers. He sighed, rubbing his head a little. _Maybe she forgot._ He thought, feeling a little angry. "How dare-" He cut himself, a familiar form slipped into the library, looking out of breath and frazzled.

He smiled a little, and looked relieved. He stood and walked down the steps, looking at her a little odd. He had expected her to change. But she was still in her uniform. He shrugged it off, and lightly took her arm, leading her to a secluded part of the library. "Kaiba I-" He cut her off, knowing she was going to apologize again.

"Forget about it Serenity." He said as the rounded a case of books. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He was confused and looked back at her. "What?" He asked, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"You…" She started, but didn't finish, just looked down at the ground with the small smile of hers. Kaiba looked at her, still waiting for an answer. Blush spreading across her cheeks Serenity lightly looked up at him. "You called me Serenity." She said, Kaiba looked a little shocked as well.

He hadn't realized he had used her first name, a first since they became friends. He smiled a little and lightly took a hold of her arm again, leading them to a table. He lightly pulled out a chair for her and she sat down lightly. He could tell she was feeling better, but he was still worried about her. He sat across from her and just looked at her for a minute. Serenity might have felt awkward, if most of their time spent together wasn't in silence.

She lightly crossed her legs, and pulled down her skirt so she wasn't showing to much leg. She looked over at him and smiled a little. "Is there something you wanted to talk about Kaiba? Or…did you just bring me here so you could look at me?" She asked, joking, but a blush still crept onto her cheeks. Kaiba didn't answer, just kept looking at her. Feeling a little scrutinized she looked down at her lap and lightly played with her hair.

"Serenity you know I did want to talk about something." He said, and with his voice her attention returned to him. She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. She lightly placed her hands on the table and looked at him with those big green eyes. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Why'd you antagonize my brother?" She asked, she hadn't meant to ask the question until after he had talked to her about what he needed, but it just sort of came out. She didn't sound angry or upset, she was just curious. She tilted her head onto the side a bit and waited.

Kaiba thought about the question. He didn't really know. Well…he always did love making fun of the mutt. But…he wasn't doing it for the same reasons. He just didn't like being accused of hurting Serenity. "I guess I figured no matter what I said the…your brother would treat me the same way." He said with a small shrug and laced his fingers together and rested them on the table.

Serenity nodded a little, then smiled a little. "You're probably right." She said, seeming joyous. "He is a bit…over protective." She said, but she seemed happy about it.

Kaiba smiled a little. "I understand how he feels though. If I thought any one was hurting Mokuba…" He paused and his eyes moved away from Serenity. "Well…let's just say they wouldn't ever find the remains." Serenity just smiled a little. She knew he loved Mokuba just as much as Joey loved her, and that was one of the things she admired about him.

"But…what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him, not changing the subject because she didn't care, but because she figured they both knew what family meant to the other.

Kaiba turned away from her and then looked out the nearby window to the night outside. "Serenity I…" He stopped, unsure of how to express what he wanted to say. He ran his hand through his hair a could of times and then looked at her again. Seeing that he was having difficulty Serenity tried to help.

"Kaiba…I know we've never really hung out of anything but…I do consider you my friend. You can trust me." She spoke kindly, her smile reflecting her loving nature.

Kaiba just shook his head amused and then looked into her eyes. "Serenity…I'm…really new to this friendship ideology." He said, trying to pick his words wisely. "But from what I gather…I…" He paused again, still having trouble speaking about his feelings. He sighed, aggravated. He hadn't ever done anything as difficult as professing his feelings of affection to anyone before. He'd rather do a hostel take over of another company then face Serenity right now.

He stood up from his chair, well aware of Serenity's eyes on him. He started walking around the table as he started speaking again. "I believe that you've come to make a big impact on my life. And I believe that my feelings towards you are…" He paused, her smile had begun to fade, though he wasn't sure if it was because of her being confused, which was common, or because she didn't like where this was going.

Slowly picking up his courage he looked down at her. "Basically…I would very much like to kiss you right now." He said honestly, looking into her eyes. He watched as a bright blush ran over her cheeks and she slowly lowered her eyes. She was trying to think of something to say, but she was somewhat shocked.

"Kaiba…" She eventually got out, and slowly looked up at him again. She slowly stood and took a step closer to him, her cheeks still red. "I've…wanted you to kiss me for a long time…" She admitted, looking down at her feet. She held her hands behind her back, her fingers laced together tightly, nervous about her admission, regardless of his own.

Kaiba smiled a little and closed the gap between then. Their bodies were inches apart and he slowly raised his hand and placed his fingers lightly beneath her chin. He raised her face, gently, to look up at him. Again their eyes locked. And then he closed the distance between them and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft at first, both of them getting a feel for the others taste. Then Kaiba pressed his lips against hers a bit more firmly. Both closed their eyes and gave in. Kaiba moved his hands to the sides of her neck and held her firmly. He felt her hands wrap themselves around his middle and he felt himself shiver a bit.

He then light ran his hands through her hair and kissed her a moment longer. He slowly backed away, but so he was still close enough that as he spoke his lips brushed against hers. "Stay with me…" He whispered to her, Serenity lightly nodded. She knew what he meant. He didn't want her to literally stay with him. He wanted her to be his…And she wanted to be his too.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap!!

It is official! They are together! ^.^ Yayness anyone? And well…now comes the drama right? Lol Serenity and Kaiba shared a nice little kiss in the library, now let's see what happens.

* * *

The sound of paper brushing over itself drifted through the office. There was a dim light coming from a lamp next to the couch, but other then that the room was dark. The window granted no sunlight at this early morning hour. It had been four weeks since Kaiba and Serenity's kiss in the library. Four weeks since they started their secret relationship. And right now, that was all Kaiba could think about while he was trying to read over a document for Kaiba Corp.

He sighed, and returned to the last page, realizing that even though his eyes had drifted over all the words they didn't come near to registering with him. It was just hard to concentrate when a beautiful girl was sleeping lightly on your chest. He gazed away from his work and looked down at Serenity's sleeping face, gently laying on his chest with one arm tucked around his side and the other lightly holding on to the front of his shirt. He had to admit, it was more than cute. A smile hit his face and he reached a hand down to stroke her cheek.

He had both of his legs on either side of her and his arms lightly wrapped around her middle. Laying on the couch trying to do work wasn't the most comfortable thing, especially because the arm rest was getting hard on his back, but he didn't want to disturb the resting girl. She had been kind enough to stay at Kaiba Corp, waiting for him to finish his work. The least he could do is let her sleep peacefully.

With a little sigh he looked back at his papers. A contract, a company wanting Kaiba Corp to invest in one of their products. Though he hadn't liked what he'd been reading so far, he knew he had to read the entire document. He was probably only holding a grudge against it because it made him skip out on taking Serenity on their date like he had promised. Of course, when he told her the girl didn't frown, or anything. Just looked down at the ground and nodded. He felt bad, but at least she understand that work was important to him.

He was expecting her to be at least a little angry and leave, saying she'd find something else to do. But instead she just said she'd wait, and went to sit on the couch. Soon enough he went to join her, and about an hour later they ended up in their current position. _Why would I think she'd get angry. I know she never gets angry…even when she should._ He thought to himself, starting to read at the top of the page he'd already gone over but completely ignored.

Though they had chosen to keep their relationship a secret that didn't stop Rin from pestering Serenity every chance she got. Whenever Kaiba had tried to defend the innocent girl's honor she would tell him not to, that they needed to forgive Rin. He hated that. Rin didn't deserve forgiveness in his mind. But…he wanted to make Serenity happy.

Suddenly he felt movement on his chest. He looked down and saw Serenity was slowly waking up. She groaned a little, and, probably not realizing where she was, started pushing up. Kaiba's arms lightly pushed her back down however. "You should go back to sleep." He practically ordered, though in the softest voice he knew.

The girl didn't seem to put up much of a fight as she laid her head back on his chest and, yawning once, seemed to relax back to sleep. However a couple minutes later her hold on his shirt loosened and she lightly looked up at him. "What time is it?" She asked, her voice groggy, and slow. She blinked her eyes more often then she should, obviously trying to shake the sleep from her.

Not having been keeping track Kaiba lightly looked at his watch. Nonchalantly he replied, "About three in the morning." He said, looking back at his papers, trying to cover up the fact he'd been day dreaming about her.

Serenity's eyes immediately widened. "Seto!" She exclaimed, Kaiba with held a smile. She often called him by his first name when she was tired, when she didn't really think about what she was saying, most of the time she didn't even catch herself doing it. He just looked at her quizzically, lightly raising an eyebrow as if he didn't understand what was wrong. "It's so late…" She responded to his look, having been used to his silently asked questions by now.

He shrugged, and taking this opportunity, pushing himself to sit up and drawing his legs out from around her to sit them at the floor in front of him. Moving made him realize how sore he had become holding that position for so long, but he didn't show it, lest he make serenity feel bad for falling asleep on top of him, which he wasn't going to complain about.

As he moved Serenity got up as well, and sat herself with her legs tucked beneath her. She looked at him softly, thinking about how tired he looked. She then reached out and tried putting a hand on hisshoulder, but he stood, preventing her from doing so, though he hadn't been aware of her movement in the first place. She returned her hands to her lap and watched him pace around the office to his desk. He lightly threw the documents on his desk and then looked at her placidly.

Serenity waited for him to talk, or do something. She was used to his silence, because even though they've almost been dating for a month now she had done little to bring down his emotional barriers. But she figured that would come with time. For now, she would be patient and deal with his introvert-ness. Though she did hate not knowing what he was thinking about, and she'd learned that if she'd ask him, all he'd do is smirk.

"I should take you home." He finally said, grabbing a couple of things from his desk and stuffing them into his briefcase. He shut it swiftly and then grabbed his keys, then looked at her wonder if she was ready.

"Oh, right." She said, seeming to have been falling asleep again. She slowly stood from the couch, and stretched her arms up over her head. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get out any tangles, and then grabbed her purse and jacket from the floor. She slipped both over her shoulders and then started for the office door. He got there before her and held it open for her to slip out before him.

He shut the door and locked it behind him, and then the two started down the abandoned halls of Kaiba Corp towards the elevator. Kaiba walked slowly, mostly for Serenity's sake as her legs were shorter then his, and with her fatigue she was moving extra slow. He pressed the button for the elevator and the two waited in silence. Though Kaiba did have something he wanted to talk about, but even he was nervous about bringing it up. Just as he had been when he had kissed her.

He may be a ruthless CEO, but when it came to Serenity he found himself floundering.

"You know…Homecoming is next week." He said simply, he glanced at Serenity, gauging her reacting. He knew if they went to the dance their relationship would be out in the open, and he didn't know if they were ready for that. For Serenity that meant dealing with her brother and reporters. For him it meant dealing with angry fangirls trying to kill his girlfriend.

Serenity just nodded a little, continuing to look at the spot the elevator would arrive at soon enough. He was about to drop it when she looked up at him, her face wearing her gentle smile. "Do you want to go?" She asked, not meaning to ask him, but wondering how he felt about it. She knew as well as he did what the consequences of them going together would be.

Kaiba just shrugged a little. "Could be fun." He was going to continue but Serenity giggled a little, catching him off guard. "What's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You Kaiba." She said, seeming to be awake enough to no longer call him by his first name. Though he never really understood why she didn't in the first place. Maybe he didn't make her feel like she could. He felt bad about that, but he was being as open as he was able to be. It may not feel like it to her, but this was him trying. But if anyone besides Mokuba would be allowed to use his first name it'd be Serenity Wheeler. When she didn't continue her explanation he gave her a look that suggested she should, because he didn't understand what joke he made.

"I guess I'd just never imagined you talking about fun and a High School dance…" She said with another giggle. He smiled a little, she was right. It was a bit unlike him. But he did think they could enjoy themselves there. Though maybe there was a part of him that wouldn't take enjoyment from the dance itself. Just everyone's reaction to their relationship. Mostly Joey's reaction. Though tormenting the mutt because of Serenity's attachment to him wasn't why he started this relationship he did think it could be a nice perk.

The elevator came and both of them slipped in quietly, Kaiba just pressed the button for the first floor and kept quiet till they started going down. "Well?" He asked her, still curious if she was willing to go or not.

Serenity looked down at her feet, a blush across her cheeks. "I couldn't afford a dress…" She admitted, once again embarrassed about their different social classes. Had they been born a hundred years ago they probably wouldn't even be talking to each other, and that was something she thought about often, Kaiba on the other hand didn't think anything of it.

He just gave a shrug to her excuse. "I can buy you one." He said, not trying to force her to go, but he didn't want her to not go just because of something as stupid as a dress. He knew how she'd react to that though. He knew that if there was anything Serenity did hate, it was taking his money. And just as he suspected the girl quickly began shaking her head.

"Kaiba no, I couldn't." She was going to continue, but once again Kaiba cut her off, this time with a raised hand.

"If I can afford to give you a $200 hair cut don't you think I can afford a dress? Do I need to show you bank accounts?" He asked her, not trying to be funny, it was a serious question, and Serenity knew that. Kaiba was always serious. Serenity sighed, and knew where the debate would go. Kaiba would win, he always did. "So…would you like to go? With me?" He added, just in case it wasn't clear.

Serenity smiled a little and nodded. She was ready for their relationship to be known. At least…she thought she was. "I'd love to." She said lightly, her smile brightening when she noticed how relieved he looked. He bent to kiss her cheek and Serenity blushed a bit more.

"Good." Was all he said just as the elevator came to a stop. The main lobby of Kaiba Corp was revealed to both of them. Something that always seemed to impress Serenity, no matter how many times in the past month she'd come there to see Kaiba. They both stepped out and walked to the front doors. Kaiba had to swipe his key card to get passed them, but it only took a moment, and soon enough the two were on the other side, in the cold air.

"Oh jeez!" Serenity exclaimed, quickly wrapping her arms around herself. Kaiba, and someone else chuckled. Serenity looked over quickly, initially nervous that someone had snuck up on them, but soon enough she saw that it was only Roland, and she relaxed. _He must be on guard duty here tonight. _She thought to herself.

"Mr. Kaiba. Ms. Wheeler." He said, giving a small nod of his head to both. He then brushed passed them and continued on his way. Serenity watched him go as Kaiba put his jacket over her shoulders. It was a short walk to the car, but that wasn't going to be warm either.

"Thank you." She said brightly as she followed him to one of only three cars in the parking lot. They both slipped inside and Kaiba quickly got the car started and the heat going. Soon enough he was out of the Kaiba Corp parking lot and on his way to Serenity's apartment. Little did he know she was dreading going back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap once again! So, Serenity and Kaiba have been dating for nearly a month now. But it's not like everything is sunshine and lollipops for the couple. Kaiba is still Kaiba and it's not like he's going to let Serenity in all at once. But the dance is coming up, which means the two will finally reveal their relationship to the school. But what will that mean for them?

* * *

"Wow Serenity you look amazing! Just wait until Seto sees you!" Mokuba's excited voice practically yelled in the room. Serenity giggled a little, well at least she had his approval. Kaiba had given her $500 for a new dress. Though she thought that was a little much and had only spent about half of it, which included buying shoes and accessories.

The dress itself was light pink, and hug snugly to her thin body until her hips, were it flared out a little. It came to a stop at her knees and she wore a pair of ballet type flats, that wrapped around her calf. She looked like a ballerina. He hair was done up in curls, something Mai had helped her with, and a simple necklace wrapped around her thin neck. "Do I?" She asked, turning from the mirror in a guest room at Kaiba Mansion. She didn't want Joey seeing her getting ready, or Kaiba coming to get her. So after school she had gone home with him. She had Joey she was going over to Mai's.

However the voluptuous blonde had actually stopped by the Kaiba Mansion to help Serenity get ready. She was completely willing to help keep their relationship a secret until their big reveal that night. Though, when she had found out there was a lot of screaming, of joy, and jumping up and down. Kaiba had to leave the room before he kicked her out.

"Oh yeah! Seto's gonna love it!" Mokuba said, kicking Serenity out of her reverie. The girl was nervous. Tonight was the night everyone found out about her and Kaiba. Her brother...Tristan and Duke…Rin….They all got to find out. And she was nervous. But she would have Kaiba there to help her. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, physically or emotionally. He had promised her that they could leave the second she wanted to in case she got to uncomfortable.

"Great…" She serenity said softly, lightly moving a strand of hair that had been out of place.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Serenity jumped and turned, knowing that it was Kaiba. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly even more nervous, afraid he wouldn't like the way she looked. Her heart pounded as Mokuba ran to get the door of the room. He opened it a bit, but stopped Kaiba from coming in completely. He looked at Serenity, "Are you ready?" Mokuba asked, trying to make this reveal as big as possible.

Serenity nodded a little, not saying anything. Mokuba then opened the door so Kaiba could walk in. The tall man was wearing a black tux and black shirt. He had no vest but had a light blue tie, one that went perfectly to Serenity's light pink dress. As she saw him she blushed. But that was nothing compared to his reaction to her.

"You look…" He paused, trying to catch every detail of her ensemble. "I mean…" He stopped again, his mind drawing a blank, as every word he knew failed to describe just how wonderful he thought she looked. _Words Kaiba. Damn it use your words!_ He thought to himself desperately. But nothing ever came.

"Amazing…" Mokuba whispered, leaning closer to him so Serenity wouldn't hear. He was trying to help the stuttering idiot out.

Kaiba cleared his throat and figured that would have to be good for now, until he invented a new word to describe how Serenity looked on this night. A word just for her. "You look amazing." He said finally, seeming to have regained his composure. Serenity smiled brightly and then walked towards him.

"Thank you Kaiba. You look really nice yourself." She said gently, then berated herself for it. _Really nice? That's all you could think of to say?!_ She yelled at herself, but her smile, and blush, was still present on her face. Kaiba just nodded and then walked towards her. He planted a light kiss on her lips and then linked arms with her.

"Ready?" He asked, it was already dark out, and the dance had started about a half hour before. Serenity nodded and the two walked out of the room, arm in arm. Mokuba just started fake crying.

"It's so sweet…" He said as he watched them go.

Kaiba walked Serenity to his limo, and the door was opened for the two by Roland, who would be acting as Security detail and Chauffeur. Kaiba let her get in first and then slid in himself, sitting next to her and taking her hand. Something he'd never done before. _Maybe he's nervous too…_She thought to herself, though a nervous Seto Kaiba was something she thought she'd never see.

Roland walked to the front of the limo and after rolling up the dividers window pulled them out of the Kaiba's property and towards the High School. Serenity had thought the limo was a bit much. But she figured if they were going to make their relationship known, they better do it in style. Most people would probably just expect Kaiba to come out alone, but boy will they be surprised to see Serenity there.

The drive was quiet. Both just enjoying the company of the other. Serenity lightly toyed with the edge of her skirt, obviously nervous about what was to come. Kaiba, trying to ease her worry, kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine. I'll be there the whole time and no one will mess with me." He promised her, and she knew full well that he was right. One cold look from him and he could probably send the entire student body running.

There was one thing she was glad for. Her father had been out of town for about a week, which meant no beatings, which meant that no matter how flashy this dress was she didn't have to worry about any bruises showing. She didn't want Kaiba asking why she was covered in them, she didn't want him knowing anything about her father. And he never asked about her family, she figured he didn't want more information then necessary about Joey.

Serenity nodded a little and then looked up into his eyes. They were so full of…something. She couldn't place her finger on just what he was showing, but it was something good. That she knew. She just wasn't used to seeing emotion in his usually blank cold eyes. Now that she was she felt her heart flutter a little. Maybe she could break down his barriers. Maybe not for everyone, maybe just for herself. But that was enough for her.

They would arrive there within a few minutes. They would make their debut. Serenity's heart was pounding. She took a tighter hold of Kaiba's hand and started humming to herself. The tune wasn't familiar to Kaiba, but he enjoyed listening to her anyways. He glanced down at her, smiling lightly and wishing she would sing the words as well, but he enjoyed it all the same. He bent slowly, and whispered in her ear. "I want to hear you sing."

Serenity blushed and stopped singing as soon as he spoke. She looked up at him, with her big green eyes sparkling in the dimly lit limo. Kaiba didn't have to make his request again however, because she knew from the look in the eyes that he really wanted her to sing. She didn't know why, she was often embarrassed of her singing, and didn't think she was very good. But she felt comfortable around him. So after laying her head on his shoulder again she started singing the words.

"_Maybe I was naïve and got lost in your eyes. I never really had a chance. My mistake I didn't know how to be in love…you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me…Happy endings. Now I know…I'm not a princess. This ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet to lead her up the stairwell. This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse to come around."_

Serenity came to a stop as she realized the limo had stopped. She looked out the window and saw the High School. Many of the other students were making their way from the parking lot to the wide open doors and she slowly looked at Kaiba, he was just sitting there, placidly, as if she hadn't finished singing. Serenity's heart fluttered a little as a smile crept onto his lips. That small smile she only got to see on rare occasions.

"Ready?" He asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. Serenity turned from him and looked out the window once more. She bit the inside of her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. She took in a deep breath and then nodded. Kaiba then pressed a button and Roland got out of the front, apparently having been waiting for them to say they were ready. He walked around and opened the door. Kaiba kissed Serenity's hand and then got out of the car first.

People looked at him, surprised to see him there at all, and several girls pointed and eyed him a little. They waved, trying to get his attention, thinking that he'd be alone. However when he reached his hand into the car everyone stopped. Rin happened to be walking by at the exact moment and stared open mouthed at the car. _Who could he be bringing here?_ She thought, though really she already knew the answer. Kaiba had already told her.

Serenity lightly took his hand and accepted his help out of the limo. She held it tightly, not liking everyone's eyes on her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt light headed. "Everyone's staring…" She whispered to him, wishing they would just move past the two. But everyone kept looking.

Kaiba, not liking the fact that they were making Serenity feel uncomfortable, gave a shrug. "Well…If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right." He said, Serenity looked confused, but suddenly he was kissing her, with his hands on her hips. Serenity hesitated a minute, her mind not able to get passed the fact that most of the student body was staring at them right now. She hated being the center of attention.

But soon enough she gave into Kaiba's kiss. For a moment everything else melted away accept for his feelings for her. Which were conveyed rather perfectly as their lips touched. She placed her hands around his neck and returned it, closing her eyes softly. Right now, they were all that mattered. At least in her mind. There was more then one girl plotting her demise in the parking lot as they stood there kissing each other. But she didn't care.

Rin was scowling. Her breath was heavy and she felt her fists tighten. "How…_dare_ she?" She muttered coldly. She brushed passed the crowd to get into the building, unwilling to watch the two apparent lovers a minute longer. "That's it…I'm making him mine this instant." She vowed, making her way into the gym, were music was blaring. "And I know just where to start…" She muttered to herself, gathering her composure. "Oh Joey!" She called, waving to the entire group.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, time for another recap.

Kaiba and Serenity have made it to the dance in one piece, let's just hope they leave that way. With Rin, and several other fan girls plotting, not to mention Joey's reaction. No doubt he'll have a couple of words for our favorite CEO. Maybe even a few punches?

* * *

She ran towards him, on the dance floor with Yugi and the rest of the gang. "You guys!" She said, as if they were best friends, though the gang just kind of looked at her confused. "You won't _guess _what's happening in the parking lot!" She said and as their silence continued she giggled, trying to sound innocent. "Kaiba brought a date!" She said, having a good hunch that Joey wouldn't be aware of his sister and Kaiba.

The group was a bit startled at the fact that Kaiba brought a date. "You mean moneybags actually wanted someone's company?" Joey asked, scrunching his forehead together. "Who'd be stupid enough to go with 'im?" He asked, not knowing what he was saying.

Rin then looked shocked, and a little hurt. "You mean…you don't know?" She asked, her eyes wide, and she placed a dramatic hand over her heart.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, looking up at her with a hint of fear, afraid the news was bad. He knew Rin well enough to know that she was plotting something.

"His date…well…Joey I'm sorry I know what you think about Kaiba and all…" She said, pouting a little, and playing with a bead on her dress. Joey grabbed her and shook her.

"Tell me!" He demanded, already suspecting the answer.

"Well…" She said, now annoyed, as she made it a point to take his hands off of her. "His date is your sister. They were having quite the make out session when I walked in here." She said with a little nod, twiddling a strand of her hair. She then laughed, the look on Joey's, Tristan's, and Duke's faces were all priceless. Their eyes widened, their nostrils flared with a quick inhalation of breath. It was quite priceless. Suddenly all three of them were off.

The rest of the group soon followed. Rin just stayed there, her hands on her hips, smirking triumphantly. "Well…I think that's the end of that relationship." She said, giving a shrug of her shoulders and then walking towards the punch table.

Kaiba lightly leaned back, letting his hands drop from her and return to his sides. "How was that?" He asked, Serenity just smiled at him. _She seems to be a bit more relaxed, good. Now let's just hope her brother doesn't-_

"Kaiba! You get your damn filthy hands off mah sistah!" Suddenly came Joey's voice from the school. _Perfect…_ Kaiba muttered in his mind. Joey was running towards the limo, Tristan and Duke close behind him. Roland started walking around, going to cut them off, but Kaiba held up his hand to make him stop. He didn't need Roland's help on this.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. "He's look mad…" She whispered, as if she had been expecting a different kind of reaction from her brother. "But please Seto…Don't fight." She whispered to him. Her eyes were already filling up with tears…She had called him by his first name…how could he say no? He didn't say anything to her though, because he couldn't make any promises. If her brother refused to be reasonable then what choice did he have?

He took a step in front of Serenity and stood tall as the three boys approached him. Joey got straight to business, throwing a punch at Kaiba as soon as he got in ranch. The teen easily dodged however. "Listen." Kaiba tried to talk, wanting to keep from making Serenity watching the two of them fighting. But Joey just growled and tried to punch him again, this time followed by Tristan and Duke. But even all three of them couldn't land a hit.

"Joey!" Yugi called out, trying to stop anything from happening. He had noticed Kaiba had brought his head security guard, Roland if he remembered correctly. But he wasn't using him. No doubt Roland could taze them or shoot them or something. From what he saw Kaiba didn't come here to start a fight.

However Joey didn't seem to care. He just tried hitting Kaiba again. "What do you think you're doing wit her?!" He shouted, Kaiba caught his fist and then lightly pushed him out of the way.

"Well I was trying to enjoy myself at a dance." He said with a shrug. Tristan and Duke came over at him, but he pushed them both away. However, Joey managed to land a punch, causing Kaiba to stumble a little. He looked shocked, thinking he had everything under control. Roland stepped forward, but got a glare from Kaiba causing him to step back. Taken off guard Kaiba got hit again.

"Stop!" Serenity yelled, tears streaming down her face. She ran forward and put herself right in front of Kaiba. All three boys stopped immediately. "Stop hitting him!" She demanded, her cheeks red and her makeup smeared.

Joey looked at her shocked. "Serenity…why…why're you stickin' up for this…this…creep!" He said, glaring at Kaiba a little. Serenity was quiet and looked down, not liking confrontation. Kaiba looked down at her, his face sore, but he didn't mind. He wanted to give her support. He lightly reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Joey was about to attack him again for touch her, but Serenity lightly turned and grabbed onto his hand, holding it tightly in her own. He bent and whispered in her ear. "You can do it." He supported her quietly. His voice was strong and comforting. Serenity nodded lightly and turned away from him and faced Joey again.

"Big brother…" She started, and then her eyes danced over Tristan and Duke. "Seto and I…We've been dating for a month." She said, her voice still timid, and shy, regardless of Kaiba's support. She clung onto his hand as tightly as she could, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He just wanted to let her know he wouldn't back out when things got rough.

Joey's mouth dropped, as did the entire group of students surrounding them. "Why?" He asked, shaking his messy head, not able to process her uncharacteristically bad thinking. "You're the smart one sis. What can you possibly see in a guy like 'im?" He asked, glancing at Kaiba to glare at him.

"Yeah, Serenity. I mean…he hates us. Aren't we your friends? Don't you care how he treats us?" Tristan asked, hurt that she'd choose Kaiba over him.

Serenity turned to him, looking like she was about to cry, but still opened her mouth to speak. But Kaiba stepped in for her. "Oh please Taylor. If you'll remember, you three are the ones who attacked me." He said, his voice eerily cold. He glared at each of them so Serenity couldn't see.

"Serenity listen. He's just going to get bored of you. He's only dating you to get to me. Can't you see that? You know I'd nevah do anythin' to hurt ya…And I can see dat you like 'im. But…he's just usin' ya!" Joey insisted. Now Serenity felt Kaiba's hand tighten it's grip on hers. She felt his breath getting heavier and his stance changed. Apparently Joey's comment had gotten to him. She turned and looked up at him and gasped a little. His eyes seemed blank, like they did whenever he was about to crush someone.

"Listen Wheeler…" He muttered, obviously controlling himself. "However much I love to see you squirm I would never use Serenity to get to you. Believe it or not…I actually enjoy her company. You see…there's a fundamental difference in her personality, and the rest of your little group…She isn't unbearably annoying." Subconsciously Serenity gave out a giggle. She hadn't meant to, but his comment just struck her as funny. She didn't agree with it of course, she did love her friends. But hearing his opinion of them voiced in such a way was…funny.

Tristan and Duke noticed it and rolled their eyes a little. "Serenity…you don't agree with him do you?" Serenity then looked shocked.

"No! I love you all, you should know that. But I also care about Seto." She said, Kaiba couldn't help but realize she had switched her emotion for him from 'love' to 'care'. But he didn't mind. They were both a bit young to be in love with each other. Besides, in his mind, they hadn't been dating long enough to know if they loved each other or not. So he was glad Serenity felt the same way.

One other thing he noticed was that she had been using his first name rather frequently during the encounter, when she only usually did it when she was tired. _She must feel obligated too. What kind of girl calls her boyfriend by his last name?_ He thought to himself, losing track of where the argument was going for a minute. With Serenity grunt of disgust he was pulled back.

"Joey how dare you! We haven't done anything of the sort!" She practically screamed, but for Serenity it meant she was talking at the same tone as most people do. Joey just held his hands up as if his statement had made complete sense.

"Well excuse me Serenity, but the only reason I can think of for someone as sweet as you to date someone as asshole-ish as 'im is 'cause he got ya pregnant." He said, Kaiba's eyes widened at the statement.

"Wheeler please…Don't degrade us any further with such stupid remarks." He said and then shook his head a little. There was silence for a moment and Kaiba sighed. "Well, are you done bothering us yet?" He asked, moving to go into the dance with Serenity in tow.

Joey ran in front of them though. "I don't think so Kaiba!" He said, and Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Serenity!" He shouted, taking his sister by the shoulders. "We're going home. I forbid you to see this guy!" He said, and started walking deeper into the parking lot. Serenity tried getting out of his hold, but couldn't. Kaiba stepped in front of the two. "Outta the way moneybags!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Serenity's a big girl Wheeler. She can make her own decisions." Kaiba said, glancing at Serenity. She was clearly not enjoying this. Kaiba on the other hand loved fighting with her brother. He was practically soaking in the sun.

"Not with you brainwashing her!" Duke yelled out, catching up to the group. Kaiba just scoffed a little.

"Brainwashing? Please I think I'm above that." Kaiba said, crossing his arms over his chest. His cheek started getting red from where he'd been hit.

"I wouldn't be too sure!" Tristan growled a little.

"Guys…Why don't you just let them go have their fun?" Yugi pipped in. Suddenly all four boys looked at him angrily.

"Stay out of this Yugi!" They all shouted in unison. Yugi just sighed and turned to walk back into the dance. He would have fun if no one else was going to.

"Outta the way." Joey repeated, Serenity still firmly in his hold. Kaiba just stood up a bit taller, refusing to move. Joey growled and then looked at Serenity, he then stopped. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. Shocked, he let go of her. The second he did she ran forward and hugged Kaiba tightly.

Kaiba wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close. He tried comforting her, but she just shook her head. "Let's just go…please…I want to go…" She whispered to him. Somewhat disappointed Kaiba nodded.

He lightly let go of her and walked back to his limo. Serenity lagged behind. She just cast sad looks at the remainder of her friends, her eyes lingering on Joey. She then walked to the limo and was about to slip in after him until Joey called out to her. "Sis!" She stopped, and turned around. He looked sad, as if she was choosing Kaiba over him, which in a way she was.

"I'll see you later tonight Joey." Was all Serenity said before getting in and shutting the door. Roland got back in the drivers seat and they were off, just as quickly as they had come.

The group was left silent. And slowly, realizing the scene was over, most of the students walked into the dance, forgetting about the incident to go have fun. Joey and then others remained though. "How could she…with him?" Joey muttered, scratching his head a little. He was terribly annoyed. Tristan and Duke didn't say anything, just shrugged. Soon enough they all walked back inside the dance.


	12. Chapter 12

So the secret is out! And no body handled it very well. Serenity got upset and made Kaiba leave before they even got inside. Joey's confused and feeling like his greatest enemy is stealing his most prized possession. But how are Tristan and Duke feeling?

* * *

The sound of quiet weeping filled the back of the limo. Serenity sat, with her legs gently tucked beneath her, leaning against Kaiba's shoulder. She just kept muttering how sorry she was. He just wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back gently. Sure, this wasn't what he wanted. But the girl desperately crying at his side deserved to have a little break from all the bad reactions to their relationship.

Slowly Serenity sat up, rubbing her eyes and surprisingly not smearing her make up. "I'm sorry…" She said again, looking up at him. Kaiba just shrugged, and relaxed against the back of the seat.

"Your brother was being unreasonable." He said simply, as if that was his way of saying she didn't need to be sorry. He seemed to have calmed back down a bit, and returned to his usual placid, quiet, self. Serenity on the other hand was still worked up. She bit her bottom lip and tried making herself stop crying. But it didn't seem to be working. She lightly glanced out the window and saw a park. Immediately she knew she wanted to be there.

Pressing the button on the side of the door she opened the intercom with Roland. "Stop!" She demanded quickly. He pulled to the side of the road and the limo halted. Kaiba looked at her confused and opened his mouth to ask her why she had stopped the car, but he didn't get a chance before she pushed open the door and practically ran to the park. Kaiba sighed and went after her, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" He asked her, looking around at the children's equipment. He'd been here before. With Mokuba, when they were at the orphanage.

Serenity stopped running as she reached the swing set. She lightly placed her hand on the metal chain and looked at it with longing. A breeze went by, blowing her dress and hair this way and that. It was rather beautiful. Kaiba blushed. As he got closer she started speaking. "When I was little, my parents got divorced." She said, as if Kaiba didn't know. But he was well aware of the Wheeler Family History. "My Mom took me, and my Father took Joey." She continued.

She let her hand drop from the swing and then turned around to look at Kaiba. "On our last day together Joey took me here. We didn't have money to make it to the beach…So instead we just played on the swings here…" She said, the tears stopping. She looked away from him again and then lightly sat on the swing, but she didn't move. "He promised me we'd always be there for each other. No matter what. No matter how far apart our parents got, we would still be close…" She whispered.

Kaiba understood why she wanted to stop here. She felt like she had ruined the bond between her and her brother. By being with him. He didn't know what to do. He walked so he was in front of her, and then knelt so their eyes were level with each other. "He'll come around Serenity. I'm a big brother myself. I understand how he feels. If I thought someone was trying to come between me and Mokuba I'd probably forbid him to see that person as well. Among other things…" He said with a little shrug. Serenity giggled at the last part.

She could just imagine him hunting someone down and exiling them to a remote part of the world so he was no longer a threat. She slowly looked into his eyes and smiled a bit. "You're probably right…Maybe he just needs to calm down a little…" She said gently, beginning to swing back and forth a few inches. Kaiba nodded and stood, proud that he accomplished his feat of ending her tears.

"Exactly." Kaiba said with a simple nod. He then walked behind her and lightly placed his hands on her hips. He then gave her a strong push forward, propelling her on the swing. Serenity giggled a little, not expecting the gesture. Kaiba watched her as she lightly swung in the air, he gave another push every once in a while to keep her going, but other then that he just watched. Her long red hair blew lightly as she went to and fro, and the ruffles on her dress billowed in the air. She looked like a goddess.

They kept doing that for a while until Serenity began stopping herself. Kaiba clearly got the hint and stopped pushing her. After she did she lightly stood up and turned to face him. "Thank you." She said gently, seeming to back to her regular self. He nodded and looked at her from the other side of the swing. He walked forward, so only the swing was separating them, and then kissed her.

Serenity smiled against his lips and lightly returned it. They stayed that way for a while until Serenity took a step back and walked around the swing to stand next to him. She looked at the dark play ground and sighed a little. She thought back on how much fun she'd had with Joey there when they were kids. Then she thought about what she'd say to him tonight after they got home. "Can we stay here a bit?" She asked him as she looked up into his eyes. She didn't want to leave just yet.

Kaiba just shrugged a little, he didn't mind if they stayed or went. Serenity took his action as a yes as then walked away from him, towards more of the playground equipment. She lightly traced her fingers along the plastic slide, and then stepped up onto the rubber walkway leading to more fun. Kaiba remained where he was, and just watched her.

* * *

"That bastard…" Duke muttered to himself as he got himself a drink of punch. He was leaning against the table and scowling. "Putting his hands all over her…like she's his…" He glared at the punch a little and then drank the miniature cup dry. "I'd like to hit him a few more times…" He sighed, wishing the drink was spiked. But he could attend to that later.

"You know…" A sultry voice said from behind him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and he spun around. He frowned a little when it was Rin. He'd never liked the girl, her head was too full of herself. "There are ways to stop them from being together." She said with a shrug of her small shoulder. Duke just looked at her, a little confused. "Kaiba and Wheeler." She explained, leaning against the table herself. "They make a terrible couple." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well at least I can agree with you on that…" He muttered, beginning to turn away from her. But she reached out and stopped him. "We could break them up." She offered, smirking a little.

Duke looked a little surprised, and glanced around to make sure no one was listening to them. "What do you mean? If Joey couldn't do it-" She cut him off.

"Joey is a brother. He'll give into Serenity's decision to be with him. He wants her to be happy. We have an advantage." She said, her eyes sparkling with a scheme. Duke just rose an eyebrow, but he was interested. Anything that ended in Kaiba and Serenity breaking up had to be worth listening to. "Our goals are different from Joey's. You want Serenity. I want Kaiba. Screw what they want. We know what's best for them. They're just delusional at the moment." She said, not sure what Kaiba saw in Serenity.

"Look…Serenity's happy-"

"Don't you want to know how it feels to kiss her Duke? The way Kaiba does?" She asked curiously. Duke perked up a little. He did, but a small part of him felt like he would be betraying Serenity if he went along with whatever Rin was planning. Good thing it was just a small part.

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" He asked anxiously.

Rin just smirked a little. "It's easy really. All we have to do is convince Kaiba that Serenity's just after him for him money. Which won't be hard with a poor girl like herself. Then, when he dumps her…you sweep in and pick her up. Kaiba will realize that I'm the better choice, seeing as he and I are so alike. And then you and I both get what we want." She said, as if her plan was foolproof.

Duke shrugged a little. "Alright. I'm game." He said, glancing across the dance floor towards Joey and the rest of the group. "I got an idea of what to do first…" He said, and then the two started plotting.

* * *

Serenity had walked back to Kaiba and had taken his hand. The two were leaning back against a tree, Serenity gently sitting in his lap. Roland was on watch not too far away. His eyes scanning the area in case something were to happen. He seemed able to give the two their peace. Kaiba had his coat around Serenity's shoulders like a blanket, as the night was getting colder, and his arms were gently rubbing up and down her sides.

"How long have we been here?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper. Kaiba shrugged and then glanced at his watch.

"A couple hours." He said, and then unwrapped his arms from her as she moved to get back up. But instead she just readjusted herself and leaned back against him again. After which his arms circled around her once more. He lightly kissed the top of her head and listened as she breathed.

"Seto…?" She asked after a couple of minutes had passed. He didn't respond, but some how she knew he was ready for her question. "Why don't you like my brother?" She asked lightly. Not accusingly, just a simple question. It reminded him of the day he had met her at the library. Before their meeting Joey had confronted the two about walking together, when Kaiba had only been trying to make sure the girl made it safely to her brother. He had antagonized Joey that day and later when they met she asked him why.

He gave a shrug and lightly ran his fingers up and down her body again. "I guess he's just…to…" He paused, trying to find a word that wasn't too insulting so he didn't hurt her feelings. "Energetic." He finished, though it failed to convey his real feelings. Serenity didn't buy it either. She turned her head up so she was facing him and looked at him with a 'tell me the real reason' face.

Kaiba sighed and then looked away as she moved her head back into its previous position. "I think he's stupid. I think he's a terrible duelist. And I think he's a waste of space. Not to mention completely incompetent. But that's just my opinion." He said softly, now trying to look at her to gauge her reaction. Though part of him knew that she was aware that that was how he felt.

Serenity nodded a little. And of course, went right to her brother's defense. "But…he isn't stupid. He's getting good grades. And he got into the finals of your own tournament Seto-" She began, at that point he cut her off.

"_That_ was a fluke. Someone messed up. And whoever he dueled to get himself into the finals shouldn't have been in my tournament either." He said, not to be rude, but because he thought the point needed to be made. Serenity just smiled a little and shook her head amused.

"Regardless…You and him are more alike then you think. You even admitted it without realizing it." She said, and Kaiba looked confused, trying to think of what he could have said that gave her that impression. "You're both big brothers." She said for him not a minute later. "And you both are passionate about things in your life. You about your work…Joey with his little games." She said with a shrug.

Kaiba just shook his head a little. He didn't care what she said, he would never consider he and Joey Wheeler similar people. "Besides," Serenity continued. "I'm glad that whoever messed up with whatever they messed up with." She said shifting to look up at him again.

"Why is that?" He asked, again not understanding her reasoning behind it. Mistakes shouldn't be praised.

"Because…I was able to watch Joey duel for the first time. And…I was able to meet you." She said, this time a blush hitting her cheeks. She looked away from him again, not expecting him to say anything in return, which he didn't. He just looked at her, as she watched the stars twinkle above them, through the leaves of the tree.

"I'm hungry." She suddenly said, and turned back to him, a bright smile on her lips. "Let's go somewhere." She said, Kaiba nodded his consent and the two untangled themselves to stand up. Serenity kept his jacket wrapped around her shoulders and they started for the car. Kaiba whistled to get Roland's attention and soon enough the three were off.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap?

Kaiba and Serenity made their big reveal at the dance, though because of Serenity and her emotions, they left before even getting inside. Still, everyone who needed to find out did. Now their enjoying their own little night, and Duke and Rin are plotting.

* * *

"'I panic when I have to face someone angry.'" Serenity's voice rang through Kaiba's office. She sat on his office chair, swiveling lightly, with his laptop on her lap. She stopped and looked over at Kaiba as he stopped his pacing and gave her a look. "Almost never…" She whispered to herself, knowing that that was his answer. She started swiveling again and then made a click, then looked at the next question.

"'I feel uneasy in situations where I am expected to display affection.'" She didn't even bother looking up for this question. "Most of the time…" She muttered to herself, and then hit the answer. She suppressed a smile though, because she thought the question was humorous, as most of them had been when asked to the corporate Big Shot. Softly shaking her head she started spinning around in the soft chair as she continued.

"'I will do whatever I can to keep myself from crying.'" She whispered this one to herself, knowing the answer. She clicked 'Most of the time' once again and then moved onto the next question, continuing her spinning. She gave a stop at the next question, she afraid of asking it out loud. After a brief moment of silence, and an impatient look from Kaiba she spoke it. "'I have difficulty saying things like "I love you," even when I really feel those emotions.'" Though she still didn't get a response from him, he just looked at her like she should know the answer. So, she softly clicked the 'Most of the time' answer once again.

Shrugging off the awkward question she moved onto the next one, though this one she didn't even need to read aloud, as she already knew the answer, and even giggled a little at how obvious it was in Kaiba's case. _When I see something that I want, I can hardly think of anything else until I obtain it._ She leaned back against the chair, reclining a little, and then moved on again. "'I overreact to minor problems.'" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow and focusing on the man once again.

"Never." Kaiba spoke simply, receiving a little giggle from Serenity. He looked at her shocked and rose an eyebrow. "It's true." He defended, as if she had insulted his honor. Serenity just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah…if you were…say Yugi." She said, lightly spinning in the chair again. "Seto…just an hour ago you fired someone because they delivered you a pen with low ink. Not even empty ink." She said, stopping to look at him, with her point proven. Kaiba looked at her a moment and then sighed.

"Fine…often." He said, and Serenity, still not pleased with the answer, clicked 'Most of the time.' She then scrolled down a little to get to the next set of questions. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked her, moving towards the desk.

Serenity stopped spinning and looked at him, admittedly a little dizzy. But she had claimed his rather comfortable office chair and refused to give it up. "Because…It's our homework. You won't do it on your own and I promised our teacher I'd administer it to you." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders. Kaiba just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the desk, glancing out the window to the buildings surrounding Kaiba Corp. Lately this is where they'd been spending all their time together. Kaiba was in the middle of a new project and didn't have much spare time, so to compromise he told her she could come whenever she wanted. He even made her her own keycard.

"May we continue?" She asked him politely, looking up from his laptop. He just shrugged, not happy about having to take this 'personality test'. Serenity cleared her throat and then looked back at the screen, bobbing the chair up and down once more. "I have blank confidence in my abilities." She paused, and then started going over the options. "No, little, some, complete." She said, and looked at him. Once again he gave her the look like she should already be aware of the answer. She clicked 'complete.' "You are experiencing an emotion that causes your heart to race. You're sweating, feel paralyzed and can't seem to catch your breath. What emotion are you likely feeling right now?" She asked, and then went through the list. "Surprise, anger, fear, happiness?" She asked, this one not able to answer herself, it was his interpretation.

He gave a shrug. "I don't know, I don't think about how emotions feel. They're just there and in the way." He muttered, not really thinking about what he was saying, Serenity didn't take it personally, she was used to his comments like that. She knew that wasn't what he really thought. It was just his big ice wall speaking for his heart.

Deciding to try and help him through it she coaxed him a little. "Well even the great Seto Kaiba has emotions." She said, though thought to herself. _But I don't think he's ever felt fear before…_She knew that was the emotion they were trying to convey, but doubted he'd know how it felt. She lightly crossed one of her legs in his chair. "Think back to a time you were surprised. How did it feel?" She asked, he was silent for a while and then kicked off the desk and faced her.

"Not like that." Was all he offered, like his mind was on other things. Serenity sighed a little and tried giving a bit more help.

"How about when…" She paused and tried to think of a time when he might have been afraid. "When Joey, Tristan and Duke attacked you when they found out we were dating. How did you feel then?" She asked, wondering if he'd admit to feeling what any normal person would. The incident had only been two weeks ago, and was still fresh in both of their minds.

He gave a shrug. "Annoyed. They were in the way." He muttered, and then started getting a bit frustrated. "Just….put what you would put." He said, waving his hand nonchalantly. Serenity firmly shook her head.

"This is _your_ test Seto. If we put my answers down then your score would be skewed." She said, looking up with a hint of defiance. "And you don't want anyone knowing you're a cheater do you?" She threatened a bit, just to annoy him, and it worked.

"Fine." He snapped, and then calmed himself remembering who he was talking to. "Fear." He said, Serenity looked a bit surprised.

"How'd you get that?" She asked, softly clicking the button.

He gave a shrug and a smirk. "It's the only one I haven't felt. So I know how the others feel and they can't be described like that." He said, as if his logic was foolproof. Serenity shrugged, he was right, so she wasn't going to say anything. He was still new to the whole emotions game, and probably wasn't aware that some emotions were complicated and felt similar to each other.

Serenity realized that had been the last question and softly she hit the submit button. She spun a few times, waiting for it to load, until Kaiba's hand stopped the chair from spinning anymore, his free hand on his forehead. "You're making me dizzy…" He muttered, and then looked at the screen waiting for the results. Serenity leaned closer to the laptop a little and then smiled when they came up.

"You are…Emotionally Incompetent." She said, with holding another giggle. This was probably the first time he'd been called incompetent at anything, as she could tell by his soft growl that he didn't like it. He back away from her though, and walked over to the window again. "It says you don't understand the emotions of those around you and yourself. You need to make a conscious effort to read others better to help improve your Emotional IQ. And that emotions are important and it's dangerous to keep them bottled up…" She glanced over at him and jested him a little. "Sounds like they hit the nail on the head." She giggled a little, Kaiba didn't respond. He rarely did, even when he was in a good mood.

Serenity softly shut the laptop and placed it on the desk next to his briefcase. She then relinquished the chair and walked towards him. "If it's any consolation…I don't think you're Emotionally Incompetent." She said, putting emphasis on the two words to stress that they weren't her own choosing. She lightly put her hand on his arm and then smiled up at him. He turned to face her and a hint of a smile was on his lips. Silently he reached one of his hands to her face and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes and behind her ears.

Serenity blushed a little, and then looked away, not able to match his gaze any longer. She looked out the window and then sighed gently. It was starting to get late, and she knew she had to get home, her father would be there, waiting. If she was too late that would just make things worse. As if reading her mind Kaiba spoke, even though he was still unaware of her domestic troubles. "I'll have Roland take you home." He paused, knowing what she was going to ask next. "I have to get back to work. Or I'd take you myself." He explained, Serenity just nodded a little, and looked up at him once more.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She asked, mainly because he's been missing so much lately because of his project. Kaiba shrugged.

"I'll try. If not you can come here. They know you." He said, as if her keycard wasn't enough to get her in. Though even with it some security guards had stopped her, until Roland noticed and vouched for her. Serenity nodded and then turned to the couch to get her purse and backpack. She wasn't going to kiss him goodbye. They didn't kiss much, or touch much. He wasn't exactly a touchy feely person. She just would wait for the rare occasions when he brought her onto his lap and kept her close. Or when she would fall asleep against his shoulder while they both read on the couch. She liked those moments.

She gave him a wave and then started to the door, suddenly he held her, she would receive one of those moments. "Have a good night." He wished her lightly. Serenity smiled and turned around, lightly laying her head on his chest for a moment, and wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Don't work yourself to death." She said to him, and he smiled a little. She then took a step back and gave him another wave. She then slipped out of his office and walked down the familiar hallways to the elevator. She rode it down and stepped out into the lobby. She spotted Roland by the front door, watching the comers and goers carefully. She walked up to him. "Mr. Roland. Would you mind giving me a ride home please?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

The man smiled and nodded. "I would love to Ms. Wheeler." He spoke respectfully. This was also a common occurrence in the past couple of weeks. The two walked out of the building, no one stopping them, for obvious reasons. They walked to a blue car in the parking lot and both slipped in quietly.

From above Kaiba watched them, making sure Serenity got in the car alright. He didn't move from the window until they pulled out of the KC parking lot and were on the street towards the lower part of town. He then turned and walked to his desk. He sat on his chair and then leaned back against it. He shook his head a little and started getting back to work. He knew full well he wouldn't be able to make it to school again the next day. But he really didn't care, he had just told Serenity maybe so she wouldn't try to convince him to go.


	14. Chapter 14

So the last chapter wasn't exactly action packed, but I wanted to put it in the story for future use. Don't worry, this one will be more exciting. Oh! And Serenity helped Kaiba with a homework assignment about emotions.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Was the greeting Serenity got when she came in the door. She and Roland had hit every stop light on the way to her apartment, making her late, and her father angry.

"I'm sorry…" She stuttered, fear taking her. She lightly slipped inside and closed the door behind her, trying to make it to her room. "I was doing homework." She answered, but he grabbed her, not letting her leave.

"Where?!" He demanded. Luckily he was still for the most part unaware of her relationship with Kaiba. He suspected she had a boyfriend, but as for who, he had no idea. Though just her dating someone was enough to infuriate the drunkard. "You've been sleeping around haven't you?!" He shouted, pushing her against the wall. "You're such a slut! Always around with different boys!"

That was the point Joey came out and put himself between the two. "Dad! Stop it!" He demanded, knowing he hadn't done much, at least compared to what he's done in the past, but still, anything for the over protective brother was too much. Serenity just looked down to at her feet, her purse tightly in her hands, trying to think of anything else except for what was happening.

"Get outta the way!" The man yelled and sent a hard punch at Joey, he ducked and then spun around to grab Serenity as the man stumbled.

"Get into your room and lock the door." He ordered, sending her a gentle, but firm, push down the hallway. Serenity stumbled herself, but didn't go anywhere, not willing to leave him to take the beating alone. As she was standing there their father regained his ground and grabbed Joey by the back of the shirt. He pulled him back and then kneed his back. Joey groaned and Serenity gasped, though you'd think she'd be used to it by now.

"Just go!" Joey yelled at her again, but still, she didn't move. The man sent another punch at Joey, this time making a firm connection. Soon enough Joey was too weak to fight back, and lightly tossed to the side like a rag doll. Serenity had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she realized she was his next target and her heart beat quickly. Her mind told her to run, but her feet planted themselves there, as she stared at Joey's motionless body.

"You bitch…" The man muttered approaching her. Serenity eventually started taking cautious steps back, but he was close enough that all he had to do was reach out and he had a grasp of her. As he did so Serenity whimpered, and dropped her things. She was tugged towards him and shut her eyes tightly.

She tried blocking out the pain the surged through her that night, but it was hard. Especially as she tried to dragged herself to her bed. She somehow managed to open the door and lift herself enough to collapse on the soft cushion. She thought about Joey, but knew she didn't have enough strength to bring him to his own bed. She felt bad, but, there was nothing she could do.

She closed her eyes lightly and gave a deep sigh. Slowly she turned her head to the side and looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. School the next day would be terrible. And on that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She reached over and groaned, feeling excoriating pain shooting through her body. She sighed a bit and realized she had fallen asleep in an awkward position, without bothering to change. She slowly sat herself up and then looked over at the clock, though she knew what time it was. She slowly slipped off the bed and walked to the dresser to run a brush through her hair. She slumped against the dresser and sighed, wishing she didn't have to go to school today. But since she had given Kaiba such a hard time, he would never let her live it down.

She softly slipped out of her room, apprehensively, in case her father was out there, possibly still awake. She glanced down the hall and noticed Joey wasn't in the hallway anymore. She hoped that meant he had made it to his bed as well. She took a few tentative steps into the hallway and then lightly knocked on his door. She didn't receive an answer so instead she tried the handle, it wasn't locked at least. She pushed the door open, her arms objecting to the stretching.

She saw him laying on the bed, in his clothes from the night before just like her. She smiled a little, comforted in knowing that he was alright, relatively speaking of course. She slipped inside the room and then gently roused him by a firm shake on the shoulder. She smiled as he groaned and rolled over, then suddenly shot up. "Sis!" He exclaimed, and looked at her, relaxing. Apparently he thought it was still the previous night. "Are you alright?" He asked, running his hands through his shaggy hair.

Serenity nodded gently and gave him a hug. "I'm fine big brother." She said softly and then took a couple of steps back. "I'm going to start some breakfast. Start getting ready for school." She said gently and then left the room to get into the kitchen. She started making some breakfast for them, still not ready herself, but she knew she could get ready quickly. Joey moved so slowly that he'd need some time.

The two siblings were out of the door soon enough. Serenity had applied some make up to her face to make sure she wasn't showing any bruises from the night before. They silently walked to the game shop to meet up with the rest of the gang.

It didn't take them long to get there, and soon enough they were all walking to school. Duke slid next to Serenity and nudged her a little. "So how're things with the ass hole?" He asked, putting emphasis on the insult. Serenity just ignored his comment and thought about how to answer the question.

She thoroughly enjoyed being with Kaiba. The man was strong, protective, and she was able to see a side of him that no one other then Mokuba did. That made her feel special. She smiled a little as she thought about when he had given her the keycard to allow her unrestricted access to every part of KaibaCorp. Clearly he trusted her, though sometimes she wished he was more open with his feelings, she was content at the moment. Having all of that go through her head in a near instant she just smiled and looked up into Duke's bright green eyes. "Great." She said with an innocent giggle.

Duke seemed a little disappointed, though honestly she didn't realize. "Well he better be giving you enough attention. I doubt that a busy man like himself has much time for you though." He said, little did Serenity know, he was just trying to put loneliness and doubt in her mind.

Oblivious as she was Serenity confided in her friend. "Well you know…KaibaCorp is starting a new project and it's taking up a lot of his time. He hasn't been to school all week." She said with a disheartened sigh. Duke just lightly wrapped his arm around her.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to I'm right here." He said, trying to sound as appealing as possible. Serenity giggled a little and then nodded.

"Thanks Duke." She said simply, and the two finished walking to school close to each other.

* * *

The day went by slowly for Serenity. She waited anxiously for her psychology class, hoping to see Kaiba sitting in his usual spot, waiting for her. But as she slipped into the class room the chair was once again empty. She sighed a little, and went to her seat quietly. Not only did this mean he was letting work conflict with school again, it also meant she'd have to deal with Rin all by herself. And without the great Seto Kaiba there to help boost her confidence, she didn't really stand much of a chance.

"Oh look…the Tramps rolled herself in." Rin said, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. Serenity looked down at her feet and felt her face flush. This was a common occurrence the past couple of weeks. Whenever Kaiba wasn't around, because he would kill Rin if he was, Rin would constantly pester Serenity, making herself feel terrible about herself.

The red head didn't respond as she slipped quietly into her seat. She just placed her books on the top of the desk and looked forward, trying to ignore the girl. But Rin wouldn't have that. The popular one of the two strolled next to Serenity and looked down at her with a smirk. "Kaiba gone again today? He must have realized you aren't worth his time." She said, lightly pushing Serenity's books onto the floor.

Serenity sighed, trying not to get angry, not like she would do anything if she was anyways. She lightly bend to pick them up, but this time held them in her lap so Rin couldn't repeat the process. "Actually he's busy with work." Serenity said simply, in a voice that didn't sound like someone on the defensive.

"Right. That's what he told you. I know otherwise." Rin said, sitting in the seat behind Serenity. Serenity, although aware Rin was simply trying to push her buttons, looked a little confused.

She turned around and looked at the girl, her usually bright green eyes loosing their luster. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Rin just smirked a little.

"You don't know? He's only dating you to increase his image. But now that he's gotten enough publicity he's sick of you. He just hasn't told you because of how pathetic you are. He think you'll just break down and cry. And he's probably right." Rin said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. Serenity looked at her a moment longer and then shook her head.

Though in her head the seed of doubt was planted. _Seto cares about me. He's just busy that's all. He wouldn't have given me that keycard if he didn't care about me._ She thought, with a firm nod of her head, as if to justify her own thoughts. However, the little seed of doubt was already starting to grow.

* * *

Serenity walked out of the school with a huff. She was annoyed. Yes, the nicest girl in school, Serenity Wheeler, was annoyed. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts and concerns about Kaiba's feelings for her to not realize that they were getting assigned a new project. With partners. Rin was quick to choose Kaiba, and no matter what Serenity said the teacher refused to let her have her own boyfriend as a partner.

She was going to have to give him the bad news. _Or maybe he wouldn't want me as a partner after all._ She thought, though immediately shook her head. She knew it wasn't true. She knew. All she had to do was keep reminding herself. Serenity didn't bother going to join her group of friends, they knew not to wait for her at this point. She just started to the bus stop. She rode it to KaibaCorp, at least the closest stop to the corporate building. She then got off and readjusted her backpack on her back.

She glanced up at the tall building, though she could probably walk there by heart, she liked knowing which direction she was really heading. She then trekked the several blocks that separated them and started for the front door. A security guard was standing by the front, but he just looked at her and smiled. "Hello Ms. Wheeler." He spoke kindly. Serenity smiled at him and gave a little wave.

"Is Seto here?" She asked lightly, though already knew the answer. The guard nodded.

"Yes, but I believe he's in a meeting right now." He told her, Serenity just shrugged.

"That's fine." She said, and started to the door. "I'll just wait in his office." She said innocently, and then pushed the front door open. She stepped into the lobby and made her way past the group of working employees to the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor she waited for the doors to close, and rode on up.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap!

So Serenity's starting to have doubts about Kaiba's feelings for her, because she's oblivious and Rin is manipulative. Also, Rin made it so she and Kaiba were partners and will be spending a lot of alone time together. Duke's also warming himself up to the girl, ready to run in whenever she and Kaiba break up.

* * *

Serenity was bored. Kaiba's office was empty for the most part, so there was little to entertain her with, and this meeting seemed to be dragging on. She was resting on the couch, with the lamp beside it shining down on one of her textbooks. She had almost finished all of her reading for the next chapter, and was wondering how much longer it would be until the door opened. She could hear Kaiba yelling. "I don't care who it is or why she says she's here. I'm busy!" He shouted into his phone. He didn't notice Serenity sitting there.

There was silence again, except for the door slamming shut behind him as the other person on the phone seemed to be talking again. Kaiba just growled. "Fine…send her up." He muttered and then practically threw the phone on the desk. He slammed his briefcase on there as well and plopped down on the desk chair. He sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his temples.

Serenity simply waited to be noticed, knowing full well who was coming up, and that right now wasn't a good time to pull him from his thoughts. He groaned a little and then opened his eyes, that was when he noticed the backpack leaning against his desk. He looked over at the couch and saw Serenity sitting there, placidly looking at him, a little smile on her face. "Not having a good day?" She asked innocently.

Kaiba smirked a little, standing up from the desk and walking to sit next to her. "It's improving." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Serenity leaned against him gently, and could feel how rigid he was, he was stressed. But at least he seemed to be relaxing with her nearby. _Maybe Rin was wrong._ She thought, bringing her mind back to letting him know about the project.

"Oh!" She yelped, sitting up straight and turning to him, also moving out of the hold of his arms. "I have bad news." She said, pouting a little, feeling guilty. Kaiba looked at her confused, unaware of the connection between her news, and Rin's arrival at KaibaCorp. "See there was this project and…well…I'm sorry but I was distracted and so I didn't realize we were picking partners and Rin chose you…" She said, deciding to skip her usual rant and get to the point.

Kaiba sighed, realizing that was why he was told Rin wanted to come and see him. He closed his eyes, annoyed, but only said, "Whatever…" Surprisingly, Serenity was a bit disappointed at his response. He didn't seem all too annoyed that Rin was working on the project with him instead of her. While she was stuck with someone she didn't know, and didn't really want to work with.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Serenity stood up, but Kaiba just muttered a 'come in.' Rin opened the door and slipped inside, pausing when she saw Serenity. "Oh….you're here." She muttered coldly, Serenity just looked down. Kaiba frowned a little and then stood.

"Let's get this over with…" He muttered and walked over to his desk.

Serenity, feeling awkward and that she would be in the way while they worked, just looked at Kaiba. "I'll see you later Seto." She said, blushing as she said his first name in front of Rin, who just rolled her eyed and then turned to give a fake smile at Serenity.

"Have fun." She said sarcastically, Kaiba just nodded at her, and Serenity walked out of the room. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She bit her bottom lip and then shook her head, reminding herself that she could trust Kaiba. She walked to the elevator and started home.

* * *

"She calls you Seto?" Rin asked, plopping herself next to Kaiba on the couch. He just remained silent. He looked at her, waiting for her to get started with explaining this thing to him, seeing as he wasn't there. He didn't think Serenity was the best topic of discussion anyways.

"Let's just get started." He muttered coldly, glaring at her. And the two went to work.

* * *

Serenity walked out of KaibaCorp slowly, by this time Roland was at the front door and he stopped her while she was walking away towards the bus stop. "Ms. Wheeler!" He called out, Serenity rose an eyebrow and turned back to him. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked her, not wanting the innocent girl to have to take the bus. God forbid someone crazy got a hold of her. And even though Kaiba had made it part of his job to protect the little thing, he had grown attached himself. If anything happened to her he'd be distraught.

Serenity just smiled and shook her head. "No thank you." She said politely. "I'm just going to walk." She said, wanting to think about some things.

Roland looked at her disapprovingly. "I don't think that's a wise idea Ms. Wheeler." He said, but she just shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Roland!" She said, gave him a smile and a wave, and then started on her trek to the other side of down.

It was dark by the time she got home. She slipped inside and saw Joey sitting on the couch eating some chips straight from the bag. He looked over at her as she walked in. "Have fun with Kaiba?" He asked, still not happy about the relationship, but wanted his sister to be happy.

Serenity just nodded a little and started for her room. She was tired, sore from their beating the night before, and exhausted from walking all the way across Domino City. She tossed her purse and backpack on the floor lightly and then quickly changed out of her uniform. She slipped into a robe and then started for the bathroom. She turned on the steaming water and locked the door, ready for a nice relaxing shower.

* * *

"So…you know she's just dating you for your money right?" Rin asked, getting straight to the point. They were taking a break on the project, her idea not his, and she decided to strike up conversation. Kaiba had noticed that she'd been moving progressively closer to him as time went on, but hadn't said anything.

He looked at her, angry that she was once again bring up Serenity and his relationship. "Right." He muttered, standing and walking over to his desk. Rin stood up and followed after him.

"I'm right you know. A poor girl like her. She isn't stupid either. Besides, haven't you seen her with those other two boys…she knows how to work men to get what she wants. They're practically falling over themselves to do her biding. Maybe you've fallen for her trap to." Rin coaxed, leaned against his desk and showing a bit of skin on her leg. "I saw that dress she wore to Homecoming. You bought it for her didn't you?" She asked, raising one of her dark brown eyebrows.

Kaiba looked at her, his expression blank. "Your point?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, not really sure why he was indulging in her conversation.

"Well I'm just saying. _You'd_ be able to get her anything she wanted. And she's got you wrapped up so much in her I'm sure you will. But use that amazingly large brain of yours, _Seto_." She said, crossing one leg over the other. "She's just using you." She finished with a shrug of her shoulder.

Kaiba glared at her a little. "You clearly don't know Serenity." He spoke in the girls defense. He sat on his chair and leaned back a little, honestly wishing Rin would just go away.

* * *

"'Top Clearance. KaibaCorp Headquarters.'" Serenity whispered to herself as her eyes glazed over the keycard Kaiba had given her a couple of days ago. "'Serenity Wheeler.'" She finished, and then touched the picture of her on the card. She then shook her head and tossed it away. "He cares about me. I can't let her get in my head. I know what she's doing…" She muttered and sighed.

She got up from the bed and started running a brush through her wet locks. The hot shower had done wonders to relax her muscles, though all she could think about was Kaiba with Rin. The thought made her heart skip several beats. The poor girl was just too trusting, even of people she knew were out to get her. She leaned against her bed and then laid on her back, he robe tightly wrapped around her keeping her warm. She looked at the tops of her arms, there were bruises spotting them. Her back was covered with them as well, and her stomach. Mostly places where they weren't completely visible. Her father had gotten wise about not making them visible.

She bit her bottom lip and then shut her eyes. It was only 8, but she felt like going to sleep. And she had all of her homework done so she didn't see that harm in it. But she knew she couldn't go wither hair wet. So she grabbed the blow dryer on her night stand and went to work. Soon enough she was done and softly laying in her bed, safe beneath her covers. Her robe served as her pajamas, and she enjoyed a good night sleep, uninterrupted by worried thoughts of Kaiba and Rin.


	16. Chapter 16

So Rin apparently has a secret scheme to get Kaiba. Serenity's having doubts about his feelings, and Dukes STILL waiting to swoop in and pick her up if, or when, she falls.

* * *

"Hey do…you have a minute?" Serenity asked timidly as she approached Duke from behind. The teen turned around, surprised, but then smiled brightly. _Whatever Rin is doing, it's working._ He thought, and quickly nodded to Serenity.

"For you I have all the time in the world." He said smiling brightly. He linked arms with her and started leading her to a bench beneath a tree, at this point in the year it was dying, succumbing to winter. But he knew she enjoyed nature, so they sat beneath it anyways. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked, though already knew the answer to the question.

"Well Joey's birthday is coming up." Serenity said with a little shrug. She knew her brother's birthday was right around the corner, and she hadn't the slightest of clues as to what to get him. So she figured eh might ask a fellow guy, as well as gamer, to help her with ideas. Not to mention get her mind off of Seto and Rin working on that project all night yesterday. After she woke up this morning that was all she could think about. And Kaiba hadn't been at school today, making her think they stayed out late.

Duke was a bit disappointed. He had been hoping for her to reveal her insecurities about her and Seto. But he wasn't even sure if she was feeling them. Still, he put on that infamous Duke Devlin charm, and gave her a bright smile. "And let me guess, you don't know what to get him." He said, chuckling a little.

Serenity giggled a little and nodded. She hated admitted that she didn't know what to get for her own brothers birthday, but it was true. She smiled a little as a blush ran across her cheeks and she looked at him. "Yeah…you see…There's so many games and stuff out there that I don't really know what's the best. I don't want to get him something he won't like." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Duke nudged her a little. "I bet you that no matter what you get him he'll be happy with it, just 'cause it was from you." He said and chuckled a bit. Serenity smiled and looked at him, he had a point.

"I know." She said, shrugging and running her hands through her hair, a bit annoyed at how little information he was giving her. "I just…want it to also be something he'd love to play." She said simply.

Duke nodded a little, understanding her want to please her brother. "Well let's see….you could come by my store today and I'll help you pick something out, how about that?" He asked her, looking for a ploy to see her more. Serenity smiled brightly and nodded, thinking the idea was innocent and harmless. "And out of curiosity Serenity, why didn't you ask Kaiba? Afraid he'll wrap up a bomb with the present to get rid of Joey once and for all?" He asked, thinking his joke to be hilarious, but Serenity just frowned and glanced away.

"Well he was absent from school today, and today was when I wanted to go get it, so I couldn't really ask him." She said, simply enough, and looked back at him. Duke just nodded a little, and then reached a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Makes sense…" He said softly, and moved a bit closer to her. Serenity knew what was coming. She didn't want him to kiss him, but she couldn't find the strength to say anything, or do anything, to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" A cold voice suddenly penetrated the moment. Duke jumped back, and Serenity turned around to see Kaiba standing behind the two of them, she was surprised, because she had sworn she hadn't seen in class, which was why Serenity had sought out Duke just after school. But he was there, and seemingly angry.

"Chill Kaiba. We were just talking. Or is she not allowed to talk to her friends?" Duke asked, glaring back at the CEO. Serenity just looked back at her lap. She felt bad for being caught alone with Duke for some reason, even though they hadn't done any wrong.

"Didn't look like talking to me. Serenity, did-" Kaiba started, wanting to ask if Duke had done anything she didn't want him to, but Serenity cut him off by a curt stand and shake of her head.

"It was nothing Seto. He was just helping me with something." She paused and then looked at Duke, her heart fluttering a little when she thought about how he was about to kiss her, and how she didn't pull back. "Thank you." She said, smiling brightly. Duke just smiled back and gave a confident nod.

"I'll see ya later Serenity." He said, then stood himself and left the two alone, knowing that he had made a big enough impact on her to leave it at that for the day. Serenity watched him go, and then turned to Kaiba who was glaring at Duke's retreating form.

"I didn't see you in class today." She said simply, not trying to sound snippy or jealous at the fact that he had been out late with Rin. Kaiba just shook his head, offering nothing. "Oh…well….want to take a walk?" She asked curiously, Kaiba just smirked, one of his kinder ones and nodded.

"Why do you think I came all the way over here? I'm not letting you walk home alone." He said simply. He then took her hand and they began walking. Serenity smiled and looked up at him, not mentioning that she wouldn't have had to walk home anyways. She was going to thank him when he spoke again, cutting her off. "What did he tell you?" He asked, apprehensively.

Serenity shook her head. "Who Duke? Oh nothing important." She said, wondering if she should lie, or just leave it at that, but something told her that no matter how innocent their conversation was, Kaiba still wasn't going to like it. "Joey's birthday is coming up, and I didn't really know what to get him. And I figured I'd ask Duke if there were any new games coming out that Joey might like." She said simply, with a little shrug of her shoulder.

"What did he suggest?" Kaiba asked curiously, likely stroking her hand with his thumb as they turned down a street.

"None yet. He said I should stop by his store later today." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kaiba just frowned and shook his head, disapproving.

"I don't think that's a good idea Serenity." He said, looking down at her to emphasize his point. Serenity glanced up at him, knowing he didn't want her to be alone with Duke again, especially after the attempted kiss. So she just nodded a little, and then looked forward. She was still thinking about Kaiba and Rin yesterday.

Kaiba practically read her mind, though mostly just sensed her uneasiness. "Nothing happened yesterday Serenity. I should hope you trust me enough to know that." He said sternly. Serenity just opened her mouth, trying to defend herself, but she had been jealous. She just blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry…" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Kaiba suddenly stopped and looked down at her, raising her chin to look into his eyes with his free hand.

"I care about _you_. Not her…." He said, and then lightly kissed her. Serenity smiled against his lips and lightly kissed him back. Soon Kaiba pulled away and then they kept walking.

Eventually they ended up at her apartment. Kaiba slowly let go of her hand and gave a kiss on her cheek to say goodbye. "I'll be at work if you need me." He said, walking down the street.

Serenity just gave him a wave and then went into her home.

* * *

Kaiba sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. _Stupid people doing stupid things._ He thought to himself as he practically slammed his laptop shut. He groaned a little and leaned back against his leather office chair and listened to it squeak a little. He'd have to get a new one. He grunted a little and then sat up straight again, trying to get back to work.

He kept thinking about Serenity's jealous expression. It annoyed him slightly that she got jealous that way, but at the same time…it was cute. Her little insecurities, her timid nature. Everything about her…He smiled a little and opened one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled out a picture of her and gazed at it for a moment. They hadn't been together for very long. Several months is all…but she was growing on him.

Suddenly he heard the door open, and he shot his eyes over to it, expecting it to be either Mokuba or Serenity, for those were the only two people who could walk in without knocking. Instead it was Rin. He glared a little and gently put Serenity's picture back in the desk. "What the hell are you doing here, and who the hell let you in?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rin just shrugged and walked over to his desk. "The receptionist. She remembered me." She said, slipping up on the desk and crossing one of her legs over the other. Kaiba stood, walked around the desk, grabbed her arm, and then dragged her off the desk.

"Go, the hell, away." He said, coldly shoving her to the door. Rin grunted a little and resisted. Seeing this Kaiba growled a little. "Our project is finished, we have no reason to talk to each other." He said darkly, pushing her to the door once again. "And don't think you'll be able to get in again. I'm telling security your banned from the premises."

Rin put up her hand to stop him one last time. "Hold it Kaiba. I came here to ask you something." She innocently looked up at him. Kaiba just sighed, figuring he'd just get it over with.

"What?" He muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up at her full height. He glared down at her, as coldly as he could, and he could see her flinch a little as he did.

"Well…" She started.

* * *

Serenity hummed a little, boredom starting to claim her. She was lightly sketching something on her notebook for her literature class. She had been trying to do her homework, but it was so stupid that her mind eventually dazed out and she just started getting distracted. "It was silly of me…thinking anything could be between Seto and Rin. I know him…" She said with a little chuckle to herself.

She then glanced at the clock and figured she could go see Kaiba. She'd get there fast enough on the bus. She knew he'd been working for a couple hours already, so she figured he'd like a break. She closed the notebook and then grabbed her jacket and purse. She walked out of her room and out of the apartment, waving to Joey a bit before she left. "I'm going to KaibaCorp." She said honestly, Joey just shrugged and waved.

"Be back early sis. It's a school night!" He said, but because he could give her more advice she shut the door behind her. She quickly walked to the bus stop and started on her way to the corporate building.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap!

Kaiba and Serenity are drifting further and further apart. Rin has approached Kaiba for something, but we're not sure just what it is, and Serenity feeling a little insecure. And tshe is getting closer to Duke as he seems to be popping up at all the right times in order to comfort her.

* * *

"Ha! You must be delusional." Kaiba mocked Rin, as he turned and walked back to his desk. He sat himself down once again and waved his hand dismissively. "Leave now." He said, assuming she would listen to him and leave on her own free will. He was Seto Kaiba after all.

However, she was quite the dedicated fan girl. She wouldn't just leave just because he said so. She slowly walked towards his desk and smiled a him a little. "Kaiba…_Seto…_" She said, her voice getting rather seductive. Kaiba just looked a little shocked and watched her approach, her hips swaying slowly.

He wasn't attracted to her in the least. He was just surprised that she was actually trying to seduce him. "Leave." He repeated.

"Come on. You _need_ a new assistant." She said, shrugging her shoulder a little.

Kaiba glared at her a little. "On the contrary. The one I have now is quite competent. Even if she wasn't, I wouldn't replace her with a slut like you." He said darkly. "And if you honestly think flashing a bit of skin is going to make me cheat on Serenity….your sadly mistaken." He said, preparing to call security to have her forcibly removed.

* * *

Serenity hopped off the familiar bus stop and hummed to herself a little bit. Her arms swung by her sides and she looked up at the tall KaibaCorp building nearby, several blocks away. She then began weaving her way through the blocks until she got close.

Serenity approached the KaibaCorp building with a smile. Roland was standing in front, and gave her an uneasy smile. He was aware of the other woman in the office of his boss. And not wanting Serenity to be hurt, he stopped the girl. "Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting." He said very gently grabbing her arm.

Serenity just looked at him and shook her head. "Oh it's fine." She said, assuming it was true. "I'll just wait in his office." She said, and started walking again, but again Roland stopped her again.

"It will be some time Ms. Wheeler. Probably late into the night." He said, mentally urging her to just get the clue and leave.

Serenity just shook her head. "It's fine, I have homework anyways." She said and then freed herself from his soft grip and slipped inside the building. Roland looked at her go with a sad frown. _I warned you…_He though lightly to himself.

* * *

Kaiba didn't really understand how it happened. He was sitting at his desk, hoping for Rin to get the hint and leave, when suddenly she rounded the desk and sat herself on his lap. "Look Kaiba…you know you can't deny this thing between us." She said seductively. Kaiba repressed a gag, and tried to get her off his lap, but she held onto him.

Suddenly he felt lips firmly pressed against his. _How dare she!_ He thought, disgusted at her actions. He was just about to push her off when suddenly he heard something by the door. He looked over, breaking the kiss.

His heart sunk. "Serenity…" He whispered, suddenly feeling the strong urge to jump up and run to the girl, who had tears strolling down her cheeks. Serenity turned, going to run away when Kaiba stood, causing Rin to fall to the floor. "Serenity no! Wait!" He called out, reaching out a hand to stop her, but she was already out of the office again, and running to the elevator.

He went to run after her, but felt a strong tug on his arm. "Kaiba!" Rin protested, pulling herself up. Kaiba rolled his eyes and threw her off of him.

"Leave me alone." He muttered coldly, knowing that every second he wasted here with Rin, Serenity got further and further from him. Once she had let go Kaiba grabbed his cell phone and ran out of the office, he spotted Serenity's key card on the ground, she must have dropped it when she saw the two of them kissing. He bent quickly to pick it up, and then ran out of the surprisingly busy hallway to catch up to her.

"Serenity!" He called again, seeing her waiting for an elevator, anxiously pushing the down button again and again. As he tried reaching her it seemed that hundreds of his employees were in his way, and he had to push his way through all of them. He was getting aggravated, especially when he saw he slip in, and she knew that he wouldn't reach her. "Out of my way!" He shouted, though it didn't seem to have an affect, no one moved to get out of his path. Serenity was out of sight.

That didn't stop him though, he pushed his was through his employees, firing everyone of them that didn't bother getting out of his way. He got to the elevator and hit the down button. But there was only two elevators that came all the way to the top. Unfortunately he had to wait, and knew that every second he waited Serenity got further and further away. As the doors opened he pushed himself inside before those coming up could even get out. Kaiba then barked an order and they all skidded out.

He went down, pressing a few buttons to prevent the elevator from stopping for any other floor. He tapped his foot impatiently, mentally berating himself for having let the last scenario happen. "I should have just called security! Dammit!" He said, slamming his fist against the wall. He then got an idea and grabbed his cell. "Roland!" He shouted into it as it rang.

"Yessir?" The guards voice responded lightly.

"Serenity's going to be running out of KaibaCorp soon. You have to stop her!" Kaiba ordered, his voice loud and powerful.

Roland hesitated a minute and sighed. "Sir she just left…" He said, fearing what would come next. Kaiba felt his heart skip a few beats. He had missed her.

"Fine." He grumbled and ended the call. He finished riding down, and still made his way to the front door. His hair blew as he strode quickly to the front door and he jerked it open, and looked at Roland. "Where'd she go?" He demanded. Roland jumped, surprised he was there.

"My guess is the bus stop sir. She takes it when I don't give her a ride." He explained, unable to say any more because Kaiba was already off, running to the bus stop. He did pause though, and looked back.

"There's a bitch in my office. Make sure she leaves, and is put on the list of people banned from KaibaCorp Premises." He ordered, Roland looked a bit confused, but then pleased, and smiled, giving a sure nod.

"Gladly sir." He said, not having liked Rin. She was annoying, and…well…a bitch.

Kaiba was out of sight soon enough, chasing after Serenity. He saw the bus stop, but she wasn't there. "What…?" He asked himself, confused. He sighed and shook his head. There was no where he knew to look for her. "Tomorrow…I'll talk to her tomorrow at school." He promised himself, and then after heaving a deep sigh, turned and walked back to KaibaCorp.

* * *

About 5 Minutes Earlier.

Serenity hummed lightly to herself as she rode up the elevator to Kaiba's office. She knew she was getting close, so reached into her pocket to pull out her keycard. She looked at her picture and then smiled to herself. She was going to make everything ok. She and Kaiba could stay together, and be happy.

The elevator stopped and she stepped out onto the busy hallway. She waved to a couple of the familiar faces and then started towards Kaiba's office. It was through a couple of turns on the top floor, and soon enough she stood just outside of it. She slid her keycard into the lock and then waited for the blue light, because green was overrated, to allow her access. It beeped and flashed blue, and so she put her hand on the handle, and turned it.

She pushed the door open slowly and then slipped inside, she looked towards Kaiba's desk and stopped, her heart seemed to forget how to beat as well. Her keycard fluttered to the flow as her hands loosened and fell to her sides. She then sniffled a little and started crying. Behind Kaiba's desk she saw Rin atop her boyfriends lap, and they were kissing. _So much for not caring about her…_She thought to herself, and then caught her breath.

That was when Kaiba looked up. They locked eyes for a split second, but then Serenity got the strong urge to run. To just get away from everything. She heard him call for her, but she didn't stop. She ran into the hallway, people kindly moving out of her way, and she went to the elevator. It seemed to arrive the instant she hit the button, and, with tears rolling down her cheeks she ran inside, quickly heading down.

The last thing she saw was Kaiba trying to push his way through the crowd to her. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will her tears to stop. She didn't open them again until she was on the bottom floor, facing the marble lobby. She then started running once more. She booked it, straight to the front door, and then pushed her way outside. She was halfway down the front steps when Roland's shout stopped her.

"Ms. Wheeler! Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Serenity paused, and turned to face him.

She gave a simple bow and sniffled a little. "Thank you for being so kind to me." She said to him, her voice almost constricting. She then spun around, her red hair wiping about, and ran towards the bus stop. She ran the entire way, and made it just as the driver was going to pull out. "Wait!" She called out, and ran up the steps of the bus. Serenity couldn't find her pass though even though she had thought she put it in her purse, and she didn't know where it could of gone, but she just started crying more.

The man driving just looked at her pitifully. "It's alright….go ahead and sit down." He said kindly.

Serenity looked at him shocked, and then smiled brightly, bowing to him politely. "Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" She said, straightening herself and wiping away more tears. She then slipped into a seat, and rode all the way home, the image of Kaiba kissing Rin never leaving her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Hmmm…soooo….Recap?

Serenity walked in just as Rin kissed Kaiba, even though he Kaiba didn't want to be kissed...He called out to Serenity, but Serenity ran, Kaiba chased, but didn't catch her.

Prepare for a bit of Kaiba OOC in the next couple chapters. Sorry but…I'll try to get him back on track after this.

* * *

_Where is she?_ Kaiba thought as he walked into his Psychology class, late might I add. Serenity's desk was empty. His eyes then went to Rin, who was sitting pretty much as far as possible from his usual seat, and glaring daggers up at him. She then turned away and crossed her arms with a pout. Kaiba scowled at her, and then strode across the room to his seat.

It worried him that Serenity was gone. _What if something happened to her?_ He thought to himself. The only reason he hadn't gone to her house the night before was because he thought it's be best to give her time to calm down. But maybe she hadn't made it. Maybe something had happened while she was upset, and disoriented. And it'd be all his fault. He couldn't concentrate as the class continued, all his thoughts were off Serenity, and the dire state he decided she was in.

_I'll have to ask the mutt what happened to her…_He thought to himself, none to pleased with the idea. But he didn't see what kind of choice he had. He tapped his foot impatiently as class dragged on, seemingly slower then time usually passed. He kept a constant eye on the clock or his watch, both seeming to be moving at the same pace. He sighed when there was about five minutes left.

Suddenly the bell rang, and even still not fast enough. Kaiba stood up quickly, and practically ran out of the room. He skipped going to his locker, nothing in there really mattered at the moment. He knew where Serenity's friends all met after school to walk home together, and that was where he went. As he approached he saw Yugi talking with Joey as they waited for the others. _Good…I won't have to deal with the entire herd…_ He thought, though even if he had, for Serenity, it would have been worth it.

"Mutt." Kaiba said, approaching and stopping a few feet away. Joey rolled his eyes and turned to face Kaiba with a long face.

"What do you want?" He asked, Kaiba realized he must not have known what happened. Surely he would have been much more angry if Serenity had told him what transpired yesterday.

"Serenity…where is she?" He asked, getting straight to the point, so he could get on with finding the girl.

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Sick. She stayed home today." He muttered. Normally he wouldn't have told Kaiba, but he has been aware of the relationship, that he thought was still going on, long enough to know Kaiba had a right to know where Serenity was. If only he was aware of what really happened.

Without another word Kaiba was off, ignoring the sarcastic 'you're welcome' from Joey as he walked away. _Sick my ass. She was fine yesterday._ He thought to himself. He knew it had to do with him. It only made him feel more guilty for what he had done. He had to do anything he could to win her back. _Flowers. Girls like flowers right?_ He thought to himself.

After getting to the parking lot he practically ran to his car. He hopped inside and flew out of the institute so he could stop by a flower shop before going to the Wheeler's apartment. He knew of one along the way and practically sped the entire way there. After swerving into a parking spot he turned off the car and went inside. He didn't look at anything, just went straight to a sales associate. He grabbed the small girl by the shoulders and ordered in her face.

"I need something nice for a girl I….messed up with." He admitted, suddenly glancing away to avoid the girls sight.

The girl thought for a moment, and took a step back out of his grasp. "Well…I think I know something. But what's her favorite color?" She asked, raising one of her blonde eyebrows.

Kaiba didn't hesitate with the answer. "Pink." He said, and the girl nodded, turning to walk down an aisle of roses. She stopped in front of a pre-arranged bouquet, and pointed to it.

"Would she like that?" She asked hopefully.

Kaiba nodded, it was rather nice. Pink roses were surrounded by white carnations with red fringes. Around those were several tulips, followed by greenery to balance it out. It was…calming, like Serenity. He nodded and grabbed it. "How much?" He asked, reached for his card from his pocket as they walked to a register. After quickly paying Kaiba left and went back into his car.

He gently placed the flowers in the passenger seat and then continued on his way to Serenity's apartment. This time he drove more carefully, not wanting to damage his new purchase. He carefully parked the car and looked up at the second story window, where he knew Serenity's room was on the other side. He got out of the car, carefully grabbing his flowers, and started to the stairs.

He knocked on the front door and heard a couple of thumps on the other side, then Serenity's familiar voice piped up saying, "Coming!" He smiled, hearing her voice was relaxing. He heard the door unlock and then took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. The door lightly opened and Serenity looked up at him. Her smile faded, and she rolled her eyes. Knowing what was coming next Kaiba put his foot in the door.

Just as he expected Serenity shut it, as hard as she could, causing him to cringe a little. "Serenity, listen to me." He pleaded, the girl just tried closing the door even harder, but Kaiba wouldn't move his foot.

"Go away! I don't wanna hear you!" She shouted at him, but Kaiba put his free hand on the door and easily pushed it back open again her. He didn't have to try very hard to overpower her. Serenity huffed up at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned away from him and started walking into the kitchen.

"Serenity…" He said, lightly following her, closing the door behind him. "I….I brought you flowers…" He said, holding them out to her. Serenity turned around, gave him a look, and shook her head, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Kaiba sighed, and lightly placed them on the counter. "Say something…" He pleaded, Serenity grabbed some juice and slammed the fridge shut.

"I hate you." She said, and then got a cup and began filling it up for herself. She left the juice out, not caring to put it away at the moment. Kaiba sighed, _I should have seen that coming._ He thought to himself lightly.

"No you don't. You can't hate…You're too loving." He said, he wasn't trying to sound fluffy and nice, he was just saying what he was thinking.

Serenity rolled her eyes and took a long drink of the juice, then tossed the cup in the sink and started to the living room. "Maybe you've rubbed off on me." She muttered, plopping herself onto the couch. Kaiba turned and faced her again.

"Serenity please…what you saw…It wasn't what it looked like." He said, walking to stand in front of her.

Serenity crossed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest. He had to admit, she was cute when she was angry. Her nose was scrunched up a little and it almost brought a smile to his lips. "What I saw? Do you know what I saw Kaiba?" She asked, suddenly standing and trying to level herself with him, but it was difficult seeing as he was a good foot taller then her. Still, she poked him strongly in the chest to emphasize her point.

"I saw my boyfriend snogging another girl. You could have at least told me you wanted her instead. But no, you went behind my back." She said, and then stepped away from him, now heading to her room. Kaiba grabbed her hand though, to stop her.

"That's not what happened!" He protested, Serenity scoffed, and tried jerking her hand free, but his grip was too strong.

"I know what I saw Kaiba!" She sounded harsh when she yelled his last name.

"Serenity…ugh!" He grunted, not sure of how to explain it. "I didn't want to kiss her. She kissed me!" He said loudly, Serenity just rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" He then paused, not wanting to lie. "I mean…She came in and I kept telling her to leave and then she got on my lap and you walked in!" He said, Serenity just looked confused.

She then scowled and jerked her hand free. "You're not making any sense." She muttered, and returned to walking to her room. He followed her of course though.

"I know…I'm just…I'm trying Serenity." He said taking a hold of her hand and stopping her once more. "I care about you. And that means a lot coming from me!" He said, starting to get angry that she wouldn't listen to him.

Serenity spun around and slapped him with her free hand. He let go of her, shocked, and rose one of his hands to touch his now tender cheek. He couldn't believe she just did that. Before he recovered though, he realized she had already slipped into her room and locked the door. Kaiba growled a little and practically beat on the door. "Serenity! Open! Please!" He shouted, Serenity didn't say anything.

He sighed, and then got an idea, he bent and shoved her keycard into the slot beneath her door. He suddenly heard her groan and then she slid it back. "Just take it!" He said, sliding it under the door once more.

"Only if you leave me alone." She said stubbornly, this time she didn't slide it back. Kaiba smiled triumphantly, and then stood, sticking his hands in his pockets. He did leave the apartment, but only after he put his flowers in a vase for her.

He stepped out of the apartment just as Joey was going in. "Leavin' already Kaiba? Afraid she's gonna get you sick?" He asked annoyed at seeing Kaiba in his home. Kaiba didn't respond, just walked to his car. Joey watched him a little confused, still oblivious to the terms the two were on.

Kaiba got in his car, and made one last stop. An electronics store. There had to be something he could get to win Serenity back. There just had to be.

* * *

Serenity looked at the keycard, it was resting on her bed and she had a little frown on her face. She sighed and then flung it off her bed with a little grunt. She then plopped on the side of her bed and put her hands in her lap. She was so tempted to just open the door and hug him. But she couldn't let herself just forgive him like that. Not after what she saw.

She softly shook her head and laid back on the bed. "Stupid boys…" She muttered, closing her eyes a little. She heard a knock on her door and knew it would be Joey, so she stood and opened it, letting him in.

"Hey sis…everything ok? Kaiba didn't stay long." He said, concerned. Serenity just nodded, though it was a lie. She just didn't want to deal with Joey causing trouble with Kaiba on top of everything else.

"Yeah he just had to go to a meeting." She said with a little shrug. She then smiled up at Joey, even though her heart felt like it was breaking. "How was school?" She asked curiously, though as Joey went into great details about everything she missed she started dazing out, thinking about what she'd seen the day before.


	19. Chapter 19

Can I just say how much college midterms suck. T.T They make my head hurt and I want to cry. I have one left, french, in about a half hour. And yes, I should be cramming for it, but either I know the stuff or I don't right? Oh well...spring break soon...So I'm going to try and make some major head way in the last Adventures story. I've got the first chapter down, just a lot more to go.... Anyways, I'm sure none of you want to listen to me rant right?

Also, thank you for the reviews guys, it's nice to get some feedback, and to know about your opinions of everything. I appreciate each and every one of you, even those of you who don't review, even though you should. . Anyways, thanks again and please keep 'em coming.

Now for a recap!

Kaiba's still trying to get Serenity back. He bought her flowers, but that didn't work, so now he's going to try buying her something else. Serenity WANTS him back, but is too hurt to accept his apology just yet.

* * *

Serenity didn't go to school for the rest of the week. But when Monday rolled around she slipped her uniform on and brushed her freshly washed hair, trying to get it to straighten out. She then grabbed her backpack and slipped out of her room. Over the weekend she had thrown out Kaiba's flowers, in fact, as soon as Joey wasn't looking she tossed them in the trash and took it out to the dumpster. Looking at them just reminded her of what had happened.

She saw Joey sitting on the couch, waiting for her to finish getting ready. He then stood and the two left the apartment together, and went to the game shop to meet the others. As they arrived Duke took in step beside Serenity, much to Tristan's displeasure. "How're things?" He asked, keeping his voice low so people couldn't over hear them.

Serenity just sighed and looked up at him. "Fine…" She lied, still not wanting to talk about it. Duke nodded, sensing her will to not want to talk, and then they walked quietly for the rest of the way.

Upon getting to the school Serenity quickly broke from her friends and made her way to her locker. She looked blankly at the lock that held it, and quickly put in the combination. But she was distracted and messed it up. So with a grumble she tried again, this time she got it right. She opened up the locker, with it's usual squeal, and went to put her backpack safely inside when a small box stopped her.

She looked confused and put her back pack on the ground so she could take out the box. It was small, a little bigger then a deck of cards. She timidly held it and noticed there was a card a top it. She opened up the card and read the words: _You know I'm not good with words…but I hope this helps show how sorry I am._

Serenity rolled her eyes a little, but her curiosity was eating her up. She had to know what was inside the box. She gently lifted the lid and then looked with wide eyes. "You're kidding me…" She muttered, a brand new iPod resting inside the box. She felt like throwing it down the hallway. She shook her head, and shoved the box and iPod back in her locker. She would give it back to Kaiba during their class.

* * *

When Psychology rolled around Serenity held the box, and card, in her hand tightly. She took a breath before entering the class, and then took a long stride in. She spotted Kaiba, who looked at her, stoic, yet she knew him well enough to see into his eyes. He was longing for her to forgive him. That urged her to change her mind, but not enough that she actually would.

She approached him, slowly, and fully aware that all eyes were on her. She stopped when she stood directly in front of Kaiba. She locked eyes with him, and then silently put the box and card on his desk. Then, she spun, and walked to an empty chair as far away from Kaiba as possible.

Kaiba looked over at her, and then forward, apparently un-phased. Though on the inside he was falling apart.

* * *

The next day Kaiba tried again. This time though, he got something bigger, and better. That couldn't fit in her locker. He texted Roland when he saw Serenity walk into the class, taking the same seat away from him, and told him to go forward with the plan. He had wanted to make sure Serenity wasn't home, or else it would be ruined.

* * *

When Roland got the message, he sent no reply. He couldn't until the deed was done. So he drove to Serenity's apartment and then parked. He waited a moment, looking for movement in the apartment, just to be safe, but then when he saw none he got out of the car and started up the stairs to the small apartment. He stopped outside the front door and looked up and down the hallway.

Then he tried the knob, but it was locked. So he pulled out a small kit and went to work. It didn't take the expert long to break into the apartment. He slipped inside and looked around. He'd never actually been inside before. It seemed…small…He closed the door behind him and then walked down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Roland tried the first door, but when he looked inside he saw it was covered with dirty clothes, plates of food, and it stunk something fierce. "Definitely not Serenity's room…" He muttered to himself. He them tried the second door, this one on the other side of the hall.

The room was larger, probably the biggest in the apartment. But there were empty cans of alcohol and males clothes scattered on the floor. "Can't be this either… Then it must be…" He muttered, and looked to the last door in the hallway. He pushed it open and smiled. The room fit Serenity. Bright colors, a loosely made bed, but all clothes neatly put away. Pictures of her loved ones were scattered around the walls, and a couple were on her dresser. "None of Mister Kaiba…" He mentioned to himself, something telling him not to be surprised.

He was pleased with what he saw, and then reached for his phone. He pressed a single button and waited for an answer on the other end, when he got one all he said before hanging up was. "Last door on the right. Bring the stuff." And then he turned out of the room, and left the apartment.

* * *

Serenity was a little surprised that Kaiba hadn't done anything. Or even said anything. _Maybe he's given up…_She thought to herself, admittedly a little disappointed. She stood up from her chair and left the class without speaking to anyone. She went to her locker and quickly got her things, then met up with her brother and their friends.

The walk home was peaceful. Nothing major really happened. They just all talked about their day with no real concerns. Serenity and Joey parted ways with the others to go to their apartment, and made their way up the steps lightly. Joey took out his key to unlock it, and then they went in, Serenity closed the door behind them.

Serenity was tired, and wanted to be alone, so after grabbing a glass of water she went to her room. She opened the door, and immediately the glass fell, spilling her water all over the floor. The thump caught Joey's attention and he stood up from the couch where he had collapsed, and walked to the hallway. He looked down curiously and leaned against the wall. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

Serenity didn't answer, just kept staring into her room. "He…broke in?" She questioned herself, not realizing Joey was listening. The teen began assuming the worst.

"Who! I'll kill him!" He said, running down the hallway, and looking into her room. But then he stopped, it was covered in pink ribbons, flower petals, balloons, sparkles. The list could go on. The center piece of which was on a desk that wasn't in there before. A brand spanking new computer rested atop of it, next to the computer rested a top of the line drawing pad. A scanner rested behind that, next to the tower.

"Looks like you've gotta stalker." He said nudging her a bit.

Serenity found and stepped inside, starting to take down the ribbons hanging from her ceiling. "It was Kaiba…" She muttered, Joey looked at her confused.

"Well I should hope so. He is your boyfriend." He said, though the tone in his voice made it clear that he still didn't approve of the relationship.

"We broke up." She admitted, not really thinking about it. She was concentrating too much on taking down the ribbons in her room. Joey stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Broke up? When? Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, sounding like he was about to punch Kaiba.

Serenity shrugged, and stepped away from him, still trying to pick everything up. "It's not a big deal…"

"Well it looks like he's not over ya." Joey said, walking over to the computer. "This looks like it could put a dent in _anyones_ bank account." He said, lightly touching the power button.

"Heh…Kaiba's richer then that…but he thinks he can buy me back…" She muttered, throwing the ribbons in her trash can. Serenity then noticed that there were also about three new teddy bears on her bed. She grunted and then grabbed them, and opened her window. She then tossed them out into the street, not really caring where they landed.

"Woah sis! What'd he do?" Joey asked, beginning to help her clean up, because it seemed that that was what she wanted.

"Nothing…" She whispered gently. And the two started cleaning up, and Serenity wondered how she was going to get rid of the computer…

* * *

Serenity eventually had to call Roland, and demand that he take the computer, and everything that came with it, back to Kaiba. The two met briefly, but he could tell she didn't like him being around, probably because he reminded her of Kaiba, and so he took his leave. Quietly he and his men unhooked it, and took it to KaibaCorp. Serenity watched them blankly.

* * *

Kaiba was running out of ideas. He had one last idea, and if that gift failed then he didn't know what he'd do. He glanced behind him to look at Serenity, who didn't seem to be paying him the slightest bit of attention. He looked forward again and then sighed a little. He had to win her back.

After class is over he walked out, just as Serenity was as well. He ended up just behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Serenity shrugged him off and walked a bit faster. "Stay away from me…" She muttered. Kaiba sighed and indeed let her go. But he wouldn't give up until his last idea either failed, or succeeded. He watched her walk down the hallway with a heavy heart. Just two weeks ago they would have been walking together.

"It'll work…" He whispered to himself, and then started for his own locker.

* * *

"Well Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He had changed out of his school uniform and back into his usual trench coat ensemble. Mokuba stood beside him, and pointed to a puppy on the other side of the window. "That one. She'll love it." He said.

Kaiba nodded and walked to an attendant while Mokuba kept his eyes on the puppy he had picked out. Kaiba got the attendant and brought her back, then motioned for Mokuba to point out the puppy. "We're getting that one!" He said excitedly, though he did know it wasn't for them, something told him that just like all of Serenity's other gifts this one would end up right back with the Kaiba's.

The woman smiled and nodded. "That little guy's been really popular lately. No one's got him yet though because he was too affectionate."

Mokuba just laughed a little. "That's the real problem?" He asked as the woman scooped the puppy out of the container. She then handed him over to Mokuba, who was immediately licked to the floor. "Ok I see the point. I still think she'll like it." He said, recovering and slowly standing up. "Speaking of…" He said, and looked up at the woman.

"It's a boy." She explained as the four of them made their way to the register. Along the way Mokuba picked out a collar, dog bowls, and a couple of toys.

"How're you gonna give it to her?" He asked, looking up at Kaiba. He knew that Serenity wouldn't take anything from Kaiba, they might have to pull another break in. Kaiba shrugged.

"Roland will handle it." He said simply, and soon enough they were out of the store.


	20. Chapter 20

The last chapter was a montage of sorts. Kaiba continues to buy Serenity things in an attempt to win her back. His latest attempt? A cute little puppy picked out by Mokuba. Let's see how she takes this one.

* * *

Serenity heaved a sigh as she plopped down on the couch in her apartment. It'd been two days since Kaiba's last attempt to win her back with the decorated room and snazzy computer. She was glad of the break, and was beginning to think that once again he had given up. She ran her hands through her hair and relaxed for a little before getting up and moving to her room to start her homework.

She opened the door, but stopped. She had sworn she saw a little shadow dart across the floor under her bed. But then she shook her head, assuming she had just had a trick of the eye. She shook her head and then closed the door. She plopped down on her bed and took out one of her textbooks, trying to get to work.

About five minutes had passed when she thought she heard a noise. She looked up a little confused and glanced around the room. She didn't see anything though so instead just let it go and looked back at her book.

A couple minutes passed again, and she heard another noise. She sighed and closed the book, now waiting carefully to figure out where the noise had come from. She heard it, and realized it was coming from under her bed. She slowly slipped off, and put herself on all fours, peering at the skirt that covered the bottom of her bed. She slowly reached one hand to lift it up and then peered beneath it. "What is that…?" She whispered to herself.

She didn't see anything, but it was rather dark under there. Then she thought she saw one of the shadows move. She gasped, and felt her head pounding with fear. She dropped the curtain and crawled back a little. Suddenly something black darted out from beneath her bed and began licking her. Suddenly Serenity giggled, realizing it was a dog, and lightly held him out in front of her.

"Now how did you get here?" She asked him smiling brightly, the little black lab waged his tail as she held him out, and tried licking her still. The little puppy had a large red ribbon wrapped around his neck, with, surprised surprise, a note attached.

She put him down, giggling a little when he started trying to bite his own tail. She then plucked the note off and lightly opened it, not surprised to see Kaiba's writing once again. She sighed and initially threw the note away from her onto the ground. She then looked at it once more, like before, her curiosity was getting to her. She wanted to know what he had to say this time.

Ironically enough the puppy walked over to where she had thrown the note and sniffed it a little. He lightly bit down on it and then carried it over to her. He placed it on her lap and then sat before her, wagging his tail, wanting attention. She rolled her eyes a little, "Kaiba already has you trained to do his bidding…" She muttered, but gave the puppy an affectionate rub on his head. No reason to take out her anger on Kaiba and the innocent, and rather adorable, puppy.

She then reached to the note and opened it back up. She slowly unfolded and her eyes gazed over the words slowly…

_This is my last attempt Serenity…I know how much you've wanted a dog, and hope this will show that I want to give you everything. I care about you so much…please just let me explain everything that happened. Please meet me at my office tonight, and I can give you the rest of the things I got to take care of the puppy. I care about you Serenity…please come._

It wasn't signed, but Serenity didn't need it to be. She sighed and looked at the puppy once again, biting her bottom lip. She softly stood and then got up onto her bed, the puppy followed her obediently. She was a little surprised when he jumped up on her again and started licking her once more.

Serenity giggled and looked at him. "What do you think little guy?" She asked, running her hands up and down his side, then rolling him over to give him a belly rub atop her comforter. "Should I go talk to him?" She asked him seriously, but the puppy just wagged his tail, and kicked his leg happily as she rubbed his belly.

She slowly stood and then ran a brush through her hair. "I guess we'll he'd head on over…at least to give you back…" She whispered softly, but the puppy just rolled back over and whimpered, seeming to realize he was giving her back. She frowned at him, thinking he was so cute. And she _had_ always wanted to have a dog. She shook her head and then changed to get herself presentable.

She might have gone over the top, an outfit that accented her curves, made her look more appealing. Only to make Kaiba realize what he didn't have any more. "Not like he'd mind with Rin on his lap…" She muttered, trying to find something to use as a leash for the puppy. She didn't find anything so instead just scooped him up in her arms. His soft fur and skin was squishy and…adorable.

It was so hard to resist. But she had to. To help urge her a bit more she thought back to the image of Rin and Kaiba kissing, with the girl lightly sitting on his lap. She felt her heart twinge a little and then shook her head. "Alright…let's go." She and grabbed her purse. She made sure that her bus pass was in it, and then walked out of the room, the black lab darted out at her feet, red ribbon bouncing around it's neck. She closed her door and then the two left the apartment.

She and the dog, who surprisingly kept in stride beside her regardless of the leash, walked out of the apartment and towards the bus stop. She looked down at him, seeming to like the outside, and wondered how Kaiba found this puppy, and made him so obedient. They made it to the bus stop and Serenity came to a stop, the puppy did as well and then sat on the ground beside her, lightly looking up at her and wagging his tail, hoping for attention.

They didn't have to wait long for the bus to come. Serenity stepped inside and the puppy tried to follow, but the driver stopped him. Serenity pouted a little and slowly scooped him up into his arms. "Please sir…" She said, softly, really not wanting to have to walk all the way across town to KaibaCorp. She looked down at the puppy. "He's my best friend…I'm taking him to visit my mom in the hospital. He won't be any trouble I promise."

She said, biting her bottom lip and looking as innocent as possible. The man sighed and motioned for her to go ahead and sit. She smiled brightly and giggled a little, then quickly took a seat, and put the puppy in his lap.

* * *

The trip was boring, and Serenity wondered if going was a good idea. "I'm just going to give you back…and then leave. Won't let him say any more lies…" She muttered, patting the puppies head gently. The bus came to a stop at her usual stop and she stood, keeping the puppy in her arms. Though as soon as she got off the bus she let him on the ground.

He quickly ran off and went towards a patch of grass, quickly going potty. "Wow…talk about the perfect puppy…" She muttered, wishing more and more she could keep him. She shut her eyes, and shook her head, and waited for him to finish, then they both started to KaibaCorp.

The puppy excitedly ran around her as they walked the couple of blocks between the corporate building and the bus stop. She then came within site of the front doors. She sighed and lightly walked up them, Roland was at the front door. He looked at her, surprised to see her there with the puppy. "Ms. Wheeler!" He said, pleased to see her.

Serenity looked up at him and stopped to give him a hug. "Hello Mr. Roland." She said kindly, and quickly got to the point. "I'm here to give the puppy back." She said, noticing his crestfallen expression.

"I understand Ms. Wheeler…but….if it helps change your mind even the slightest…Mr. Kaiba has been devastated this last week…" Roland said, hoping that might help her realize Kaiba really did want her around. Serenity just nodded, and then walked inside. She held the door open for the puppy.

With authority Serenity walked to the elevator and went up to the top floor. Most people were gone at this point. It was well into the evening, but she knew Kaiba would still be here working. As it came to a stop at the top floor Serenity stepped out and immediately went to his office. She stood outside for a minute and sighed, looking down at the puppy. Just a week ago she would have slid her keycard in the lock and stepped inside without a second thought.

But now…

She slowly raised her hand and gave a firm knock on the door. It took a moment for a clearly disgruntled, 'What?' resounded from inside. Serenity's heart pounded a little and she took a moment to get up her courage to face him.

"It's me." She said, figuring he didn't need more of an explanation. Within a second later the door flung open and a disheveled looking Kaiba stood on the other side.

"You came." He said, clearly surprised, but pleased. He stood straight, and then took a step back to let her in. He noticed the dog at her feet, and was surprised she brought him, but didn't say anything, and waited for both to enter his office. He also couldn't help but notice Serenity looked…dressed up.

Serenity stood in the middle of the room, straight, with her hands held behind her back. "Serenity…" Kaiba started, walking towards him. But Serenity turned quickly and held up a hand.

"Stop. I didn't come here to let you lie to me even more Kaiba." She said, not as powerfully as she had intended. But she wasn't the most intimidating person. "I came here to give him back." She said sternly. Kaiba was clearly disappointed.

"Is that what you really want Serenity? To end this for good?" He asked her, taking another step to her, she took a step back, so he stopped approaching her. The puppy was looking between the two, sensing the tension. Kaiba was a bit relieved when she didn't answer him. She avoided his eyes, and looked out the window.

She was distracted. She had been thinking about all the late nights she spent in the office, doing her homework, reading with Kaiba, anything…She closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry. She then turned and faced his desk, all she could see was Rin on Kaiba's lap. Slowly she turned and faced him once more. "Goodbye Kaiba." She said, she noticed his barrier coming back up. The wall she had worked so hard to break down immediately erected itself to protect the already damaged man. She could see it in his eyes.

She hesitated a moment, and then started walking out of the office, brushing right past him. The puppy went to follow her, but Kaiba stopped him by standing in his path. Kaiba then reached his hand out and held onto her shoulder to stop her. He spun her around and slowly looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll walk you out." He said, politely, not filled with want or need, like he had spoken to her just moments before. He was just blank.

Serenity nodded and the two left, this time the puppy followed. The air was stiff and the two remained silent. As they rode down together they kept a good distance between them. The puppy lightly stood up on his back two legs and tried to get Serenity's attention. She had to ignore him, lest she get attached. "You can still keep him. If you want." Kaiba said, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing away.

Serenity looked up at him and shook her head. "I can't." She answered simply. They were quiet for a moment and then Kaiba turned back to her.

"Name him then." He said, in a somewhat demanding voice.

Serenity was silent for a moment and the elevator went to the lobby. They stepped out and walked out of the building. Roland was going to say something but Kaiba shot him a glare, so he kept his mouth shut. They walked to the bus stop, and it was even more awkward because others were around them. They got looks, so Serenity made an effort to put a distance between them.

"Serenity…" Kaiba said sternly and looked at her, this time with fire behind his eyes. "You have to talk to me. I…" He glanced around at the people around them and then looked back at her, who was now only paying attention to him. "I want you around. I want you to understand that what you saw wasn't how it looked….I was disgusted when she kissed me!" He said, and Serenity glared at him a little.

"I don't care what happened, I don't care what you want." She muttered, crossing her arm over her chest, and looking forward.

"Then tell me what you want! Anything and I'll buy it for you! Whatever it takes to make you forgive me!" He said, not really realizing how bad that statement was.

Serenity glared, and spun around to smack him, getting a gasp from the crowd around them, who were paying close attention. "I don't want your money! I never wanted your money Kaiba!" She shouted angrily at him. Her eyes were flaring and shone with anger.

"Then what?! What do you want?!" He shouted back, frustrated that he didn't know, and she wouldn't tell him. The spectators, including the puppy, were glancing back and forth as each of them shouted at the other.

"I want you!" Serenity screamed, tears suddenly streaming down her face. Kaiba was shocked, and didn't answer her. The crowd just smiled a little, thinking the confession sentimental. Serenity realized what she said and shook her head, frustrated. "I mean…wanted…I…I don't know!" She said quickly. She looked up at him and then glared a little. "Just….leave me alone!" She shouted once again, and then pushed her way through the crowd.

They parted for her and she ran into the street, not looking where she was going. Kaiba looked down the street and saw a car speeding towards her. "Serenity!" He called out, running after her, but she kept walking. He ran for her and gave her a hard shove, pushing her out of the way of the car. Suddenly he heard the screech of tired and felt a hard impact. Everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Serenity hit the pavement with a grunt. Her hands reflexively shot out to stop her from hitting the ground. Her palms ended up cut up, but she didn't mind. She was just surprised that Kaiba would actually get angry enough to shove her. She was just about to spin around and yell at him, until something worried her.

There were dark whispered behind her. She slowly turned and then took in the scene behind her. She located Kaiba, laying on the street like a rag doll. A car was a few feet behind him, obviously it had hit him. "He pushed me to…save me…" She whispered to herself, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Seto…" She whispered, concern overflowing her. "Seto!" She called out, and then crawled over to his unconscious body. The puppy was licking his palm and then his face, trying to revive him.

"Someone….someone get help!" She shouted desperately, ignoring the bus as it rolled to a stop a little bit away from the scene, all other traffic had stopped as well. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks and she needed more help. She got an idea and quickly reached for his cell phone and called Roland, the guard answered quickly.

"Mr. Kaiba." Roland answered obediently.

"Roland it's me." Serenity said, her voice constricting in her throat. "Come quick. It's Seto!" She said and then practically dropped the phone. The guard was on his way. She placed one of her hands on Kaiba's cheek and tried shaking him gently to wake him. "Seto!" She called to him, the puppy was now licking Kaiba's face, and whimpering softly. "Seto wake up! Please!" She called out, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

She noticed the crowd moving around them, but in her mind, she was there alone with Kaiba.

* * *

_He was in darkness. Everything around him was shrouded in shadow, and he couldn't see a thing. It was cold, and he felt like shivering, but he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't move anything. All of his limbs just felt numb on him._

_He wondered where he was, but try as he might he couldn't remember what had led up to this moment. He couldn't figure out where he was. He sighed and hoped something would happen to free him from whatever bind he was experiencing._

_It was at that moment that he heard a distant voice. He couldn't understand what it was saying, but he could tell it was a female, and she was distraught. He thought something about the voice sounded familiar, and he wanted to comfort the voice, tell her everything would be ok, but he couldn't speak. Try as he might no words would come._

_The voice started getting louder. He slowly began to understand what was being said. "Seto!" It called out, still dim, as if distant, and it resounded in his head several times. Then it shouted it again. 'That's my name.' He thought to himself slowly. The girl was calling for him._

_The area around him started turning gray, and he could make out blurry figures. One was leaning over him, the girl calling to him. He couldn't see her face clearly enough to see who. But she kept shouting his name. Suddenly someone blurry came up from behind her and began dragging her away._

_He felt like shouting out, making the person stop taking her away, but he still couldn't move. The girl shouted out several more times, and suddenly he recognized who it was._

_

* * *

_

"Serenity…" Kaiba groaned from the ground. Serenity spun and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Roland let me go!" She pleaded with the guard, as he tried to get her at a safe distance, the ambulance was pulling up. But the guards arms were wrapped around her strongly and he refused. She reached out to Kaiba and called out to him several more times, but he didn't say her name again.

The girl watched as they placed Kaiba on a gurney and put him in the ambulance. "Let me go with him! Please he can't be alone!" She shouted, still crying openly.

Roland sighed and unwrapped his arms from her. Serenity then ran to the ambulance and tried climbing in, but one of the EMTs stopped her. "I'm sorry miss. But only family is allowed." He said, gently pushing her away. Serenity stood, alone, and mournfully looked as the began hooking him up to machines and checking his vitals. The ambulance doors closed and sped off.

She felt something tugging at her leg and she slowly turned around and looked down to see the puppy pulling her back to Roland. She slowly walked over to him and noticed he was on the phone. She didn't listen to what he was saying though, and soon enough his hand was on her shoulder. "Are you alright Ms. Wheeler?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

Serenity nodded, unable to speak. Roland nodded and then led her back towards KaibaCorp. Before Serenity knew it they were in a car, and she was unsure of where they were going, everything was just a phase around her. She had the puppy in her lap and was leaning her head against the window.

The car stopped outside a red sign. "The hospital." She said, turning to Roland, she had assumed he'd take her home, with everything that had happened. But she was glad to be here. She smiled and quickly got out, holding the puppy in her arms. She ran inside and saw Mokuba at the receptionist making demands like he was Seto Kaiba himself.

Serenity stood beside him and they looked at each other, both mournful.

* * *

Kaiba groaned a little. His head was pounding, but other then that, he felt rather fine. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry, so he blinked a few times to try and clear his sights. He heard a steady beeping the room he was in, and tried to locate where it came from. He saw a machine. He thought it looked familiar and followed once of the cords on the machine to what he thought was its source.

He followed it right to his arm. _Huh…?_ He thought to himself, and then looked around as his vision began getting a bit better. He realized he was lying on a bed in a white room. _I'm in a hospital…what happened?_ He thought to himself, unable to remember what had caused him to be brought here.

After a moment he suddenly remembered. The car speeding down the road, and him running into the street to push Serenity out of its path. He suddenly jolted. "Serenity!" He shouted, trying to sit up, but couldn't move. He looked around, hoping he wouldn't see her in a bed next to him. She had to be ok! It was all for nothing if she wasn't ok.

He heard a groan and looked over. Said red-head was sleeping curled up in a chair with what looked like a scratchy blanket wrapped around her. "She's ok…" He whispered to himself relieved. He looked around again, now locating Mokuba as well, also asleep. "I wonder how long I've been out…" He muttered, laying back on the pillow and slowly raising his hand to rub his face.

That was when he realized the apparatus pumping oxygen into his noise. "Hn… He muttered a bit and then sighed, trying to find a clock, or maybe a calendar. "I couldn't have been out too long." He said, trying to keep quiet, but Serenity groaned again, and this time shifted, slowly opening her eyes. Kaiba looked over at her with a weak smile.

Serenity stretched her arms above her head and let the blanket fall off of her to the floor. She stretched out her legs, that had been cramped as they were tucked into her side. She then slowly stood and ran a hand through her hair. Kaiba noticed that she had two white bandages wrapped around her hands. She looked over at Kaiba and locked onto his eyes. Suddenly her face beamed up.

"Seto!" She called out, closing the gap between them. "You're awake!" She giggled, lightly placing her hands on his cheeks. Kaiba just looked at her, a small smile creping on his face. "Mokuba! Wake up! Seto's awake!" She said, turning from him and looking to Mokuba, who slowly woke himself.

The three hugged, well, Mokuba and Serenity hugged Kaiba, he just grunted a little under the weight. Afraid of hurting him they backed away. "Are you ok? How are you feeling bro?" Mokuba asked, looking Kaiba over.

"Actually I don't really feel anything…My head hurts but thats about it." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"That would be the morphine. They said that the pain would overtake you if they didn't give it to you." Serenity explained, lightly taking one of his hands in her bandaged ones. She stroked his hand gently, the bandage allowing her fingers movement as it only came to the ridge of her palm. She gazed at him gently, all hints of her pain gone completely, as if nothing had happened between them.

"What happened to me? I mean…I remember the car, but…how bad is the damage?" He asked them, looking between his two favorite people slowly.

Mokuba answered this time, glancing at Serenity as he did so. "Well the doctor said nothing was broken. That some miracle saved your back or neck from snapping. Your internal damage will need some time to heal, but you'll be alright." He said, shrugging a bit, as if it was no big deal. "He said you were lucky to be alive." He finished, now looking somber and glancing down.

"And I am. So there's no reason to worry about it." He said, glancing at both of his loved ones, they both seemed relieved to hear him say that. Serenity looked down though, seemingly afraid to meet his gaze. Kaiba knew she wanted to talk to him. They had a lot to talk about. So he slowly looked at Mokuba and opened his mouth, but the kid just nodded and walked out of the room, to give them some time.

They were silent for a minute, Serenity still avoided his gaze. Kaiba was going to say something when Serenity suddenly broke into tears. "Oh Seto I'm so sorry!" She said, turning to look into his eyes. "This is all my fault!" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand to wipe her tears away.

Kaiba reached out and took her hand away from her face and then wiped her tears away for her. "You didn't do anything Serenity. You have no reason to be sorry." He told her, not wanting her to feel guilty for his decision.

She looked at him with a little smiled, but then averted her gaze again. "Why did you do it?" She asked him softly, tears still rolling down her cheeks, but more slowly now.

Kaiba smirked a little and turned her chin so she looked at him. "I would think that was obvious." He said simply. Serenity looked into his eyes, quietly, looking for something in them. "Serenity…I…I can't let anything happen to you. You mean…so much to me. Don't feel bad for what happened. I'm fine, your fine, save your hands…we can…start again." He ended that part softly, wanting to gauge her reaction before he brought up their relationship again.

Serenity was just surprised. "We're sitting here in the hospital and all you want to talk about is our relationship?" She asked, curiously. She had no hint of malice, or anger. She just didn't understand.

Kaiba shrugged and lowered his hand from her face. "What can I say? I can't seem to think about anything else." He said simply, smirking a bit more when he saw Serenity blush and glance at him timidly. "And, I want to know what you're thinking about it." He admitted, shrugging a little.

Serenity looked at him, blushing more. She wanted him. She wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth to talk but then the door opened and a doctor walked in. He asked Kaiba a bunch of questions which frustrated the both of them, then checked the vital monitors and then left the room.

Serenity rolled her eyes a little, jokingly at his back so Kaiba could see. Then she turned back to Kaiba and smiled brightly. "I…am thinking…" She said lightly, nervous, as if she was admitting her feelings for him for the first time. "I was thinking that you didn't care about me…but…clearly…I was wrong." She said, motioning around them. She gazed into his eyes and smiled a little.

"You got hit by a car for me…I don't know a lot of people who would do that for me…and…I…care about you. So much Seto…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. All of this could have been avoided if I just listened to you." She said, beginning to cry again. He shook his head and covered her mouth.

"Like I said…none of this is your fault." She smiled, and then lightly bent down to kiss his cheek. "I just have one question…" He said, and Serenity, with her face still close to his, looked at him curiously. "What's the date?" He asked.


	22. Chapter 22

So Kaiba's accident wasn't a long as maybe it should have been, but this story still has another whole plot to go through and it was dragging on, so I figured I'd let it get cut short, don't kill me for it please.

* * *

"Two weeks? I've been out two weeks?" Kaiba asked, shock over coming him. Serenity just nodded softly. She lightly pulled over a chair and sat down close to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers this time. Kaiba just looked up at the ceiling in shock. He felt his hands gently stroking his, trying to calm him. He was sure she knew what he was thinking.

He had wasted time. KaibaCorp was behind. And sure enough, Serenity spoke as if reading his mind. "Mokuba's been really great at keeping the company going. And you know all your employees are working very hard to make sure it stays functioning properly." She said on their behalf. Kaiba just smirked a little, Serenity didn't want him getting stressed because he was in the hospital. She was probably right to do so. Still, he couldn't be sure of where KaibaCorp was at until he looked for himself.

But right now…that could wait. He looked at Serenity and smiled softly. She seemed to be looking at one of his machines and didn't notice him gazing at her. "Hey…" He said softly to get her attention. She looked at him, smiling gently, though a part of her was still sad, and guilty. The hose around his nose, the wires injected into him…he looked so frail. The great Seto Kaiba…weak on a hospital bed because of her.

"Thank you." Kaiba said softly, stroking a lock of her hair away from her face. Serenity blushed again. "For forgiving me." He finished, knowing she would ask why he was thanking her. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and Serenity let go of his hand, and leaned back against her own chair.

She smiled a little and looked over it him, and the were quiet for a few moments. But it wasn't awkward or tense. It was the old quiet, where they just enjoyed each others company, they were back to the way they used to be. And Kaiba knew that it was thankful to that car hitting him. So in his mind it was completely worth it.

* * *

Serenity came by to see him every day after school. Roland and Mokuba had brought by his work things so he would be able to at least get something done then sitting in the bed and wasting away his time. But the doctors limited his time spent working to two hours a day, terribly aggravating the CEO. He spent most of his time reading, or watching TV, and he hated it.

He ached for Serenity or Mokuba to come, to give him something to do. However the girl was the one who came most often, as Mokuba was trying to pick up Kaiba's position at KaibaCorp till he got better. So he was stuck waiting for his girlfriend to be finished with school. Today however, she was almost an hour late. He almost called her when suddenly the door opened.

The girl scurried in, her back pushing open the door for her. "Sorry I'm late!" she said apologetically. "I brought you a surprise!" She said, and then turned around. The puppy was in her arms. Kaiba smiled a little. She must have been taking care of him after all, and it made him happy. Once in the room Serenity set him on the tile floor and then shut the door behind her. She unstrapped her backpack and set it on a chair and then sat on Kaiba's bed near the foot. She bent and scooped the puppy up and he crawled over to Kaiba.

The CEO cringed a little as the puppy crawled up to lick his face, but he was still pleased to see the little guy. Mostly just because Serenity thought it'd make him happy. "How'd you convince them to let you bring a dog in here?" he asked curiously, looking at her while her pet the dog kindly.

Serenity shrugged and twirled a strand of her hair in her finger. "It was easy when I said 'Seto Kaiba'. Didn't even have to say anything other then that. I think you intimidate the staff." She said with a giggle. He chuckled a bit himself and adjusted himself in the bed.

"So…you haven't told me his name yet." Kaiba said, trying to keep the puppy from licking his face. He was just as affectionate as he remembered, though it'd been nearly a month since seeing the little guy. He had grown a bit, but still maintained most of his puppy features. His black fur was sleek, but it seemed he had developed a white spot right on his forehead.

Serenity looked surprised, she could have sworn she did, but apparently not. She crawled closer to him and then sat right next to him, petting the dog softly herself. "You're going to be angry." She said, but there was a smile on her face. Kaiba frowned, he had a suspicion, but hoped that she would put it to rest. However she locked eyes with him and shrugged a little. "I named him Joey." She said, hiding her big smile. As she said the name the dog perked up a little and looked at her, waiting for some kind of command.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes a little. The irony…"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked her, giving her a look of annoyance. She just held up her hands innocently and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought it was fitting. Besides, my _brother_ likes the name." She said, emphasizing it to make her point. Kaiba just rolled his eyes a bit and then looked at her. "If it makes you happy." He said simply. And then turned from the dog and looked at her. "Then I'm happy." He finished and the two kissed gently.

"I ran into your doctor on the way up here. He said you could get out of here in a couple of days." She said, slipping off the bed and going to her backpack. As she walked something seemed off. He couldn't tell what, but it was like she was in pain as she moved. He looked concerned, but didn't say anything. If something was wrong she would tell him.

"That's great. I'm about to lose my mind just sitting here all day. They take my computer away after they think I've worked too much. I'm going to fire each and every one of them when I get out of this bloody place." He complained. It made Serenity smile a little. It was probably the drugs running through him, but he was more open then usual. She'd miss this when he was back to work. "Has Rin been leaving you alone?" He asked cautiously, hoping the girl still wasn't a sensitive subject.

"Actually she hasn't been to school in a while." Serenity said with a shrug, the movement of her shoulder was off too he realized, and she spoke without hesitation. Clearly the subject didn't bother her. That relieved Kaiba. "I don't know why, but…I'm not going to complain." She said lightly and grabbed a book out of her back, and then walked back to the bed and once again slipped right next to Kaiba.

He took it from her, well aware of the routine they had established since he had woken from the accident. Joey curled up in a ball between their legs and rested a little as he opened up the text book. He picked up reading where he had stopped yesterday and read her homework to her as she laid her head on his shoulder. She paid attention, though sometimes it was hard because the some of his voice was so…alluring. It was hard not to get lost in it.

He read for a good hour, knowing she would daze in and out, so to make sure she understood the important parts he quizzed her a bit every one in a while. When he finished he closed the book and handed it back to her. Just as he did a doctor walked in and once again checked on his status, Serenity went to her backpack and stayed out of the way as he did so.

Soon enough of course the doctor left and Serenity returned with a notebook, and took her usual spot. Though this time she remained sitting up with her legs crossed, and the notebook on her lap. She then started writing something. "What's that?" Kaiba asked curiously, his hand gently rubbing her back as she leaned forward, over the notebook.

"Oh this stupid essay I have for my communications class." She muttered, clearly annoyed. Something seemed wrong. Before he could ask Serenity glanced back at him and frowned. "It's a terrible subject." She muttered, but then smiled and giggled a little. "Describe one of your important interpersonal relationships. I chose you. Figured it'd be more interesting. How many people can say their dating the CEO of a multi-national corporation?" She asked, honestly curious.

Kaiba just shrugged, unaware of the answer, though flattered she was writing about him. "And what are you saying in that paper of yours?" He asked curiously, sitting up to look down at the paper. Serenity jerked it away before he could see.

"That….is a secret." She said, and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Kaiba rolled his eyes, pleasantly however, and went back to gently rubbing her back.

For some time they remained in silence again, he pleasantly rubbed her back as she kept writing away. Then Joey got up and trumped himself over to her, begging for attention. She giggled a little and pet him, anxious for a break. She scooped him and then leaned back and cuddled against Kaiba, Joey on her tummy, bathing in her attention. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her and lightly kissed her head. She was quivering and he looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worry in his voice. Serenity looked up at him quickly. "You're shaking." He said, turning, somewhat awkwardly, with the wires connected to him, to wrap his other arm around her.

"Oh I'm fine. I just need to ask you a favor." She said timidly. Kaiba smiled.

"Anything."

"Well…Joey needs to stay at your mansion a little bit." She said softly, looking down at the dog as she continued petting him.

"Why is that?" He asked, not in a tone that implied that he minded. He just knew Serenity was attached to the dog, and wouldn't want to be apart from him if not for a real reason. Not to mention he probably wouldn't get as much attention at his mansion, and might get lost. There were a lot of reasons to say no to her request. But one large reason to say yes, she was asking it.

"Well my Dad doesn't like dogs, and he threatened to sell him if I don't get rid of him soon." She said. "And I figured if he stayed with you for a while I could just come over and visit him." She said, turning to look at Kaiba. "So is it ok?" She asked curiously, it didn't help he was getting a puppy dog face from both of them.

He just nodded. "I'll have Roland take him home tonight and I'll make sure he is fine till I get there. Then I'll see to it myself. How about that?" He asked her, and she smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you Seto!" She said brightly and kissed his cheek. He just smiled at her and nodded. She stayed and talked to him for a while, and then Kaiba called for Roland to get the lab, and take him to the mansion, dropping Serenity off on the way. The two said their goodbyes and Serenity left with her things, and Joey at her feet. Kaiba watched them go with a sad smile, and wondered how he'd pass the next couple of hours till he fell asleep.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she slipped inside her apartment. Joey was sitting on the couch watching TV, their father passed out next to him with a beer bottle. Serenity gave Joey a sad smile and limped to the couch, collapsing next to him and leaning against him weakly. He wrapped an arm around her. "I told you you shouldn't have gone to visit Kaiba today. You should've stayed and rested. He would have understood." He said, glancing at their father. The source of Serenity's pain.

The girl had been doing a good job at keeping Joey a secret. However her father had gone into her room and found the dog when she didn't expect him. She received a harsh beating for him, and he tried to kill the dog. But Serenity had managed to hold him off. And she knew she had to get the dog to Kaiba's place until she and Joey found some solution to their parental problem.

Serenity shook her head a little. "I had to get Joey back to him until he was safe." She said gently, and then gave her brother a hug. "But it's getting late. I'm going to head to bed." She said, and then lightly stood and began limping to her room. Suddenly Joey's arm was around her, supporting her all the way there.

"I do got some news for ya sis." He said in a whisper as they walked down the hall to the room. Serenity looked up at him curiously, he had on a sly smile. "It's…well…about Mai." He said as they stopped at her door and she looked up at him with her eyes sparkling. She had an idea of what he was going to say, and it couldn't have happened a moment sooner. "Well basically you're going to be seeing her a lot more of her lately. We're kind of dating." He said.

Serenity squealed a little and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Joey that's wonderful news!" She said and then let him go. "I'm so glad! You two are so cute together!" She said brightly. Joey just chuckled a little nervously, and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Thanks sis. I'm glad your happy." He said gently, Serenity went to go into her room. But Joey stopped her. "About Kaiba…"


	23. Chapter 23

Serenity stopped and turned back to him curiously. "Serenity…" Joey began, clearly trying to choose his words carefully. "How….how are you sure that he wasn't just…covering up for what happened with him and Rin? How are you sure he's worth forgiving?" He asked her, trying not to hurt Serenity, because he knew she really felt for Kaiba. When Kaiba went into the hospital Serenity had told him what had happened between the two of them, he hadn't exactly been forgiving.

Serenity opened her mouth, but Joey interrupted her before she could speak. "I've known Kaiba longer then you sis…and I want you to make sure that…that….guy…is what you really want." He said, finally speaking the words he's been holding in for so long. He just couldn't help but do what he thought was best.

Serenity looked up at him lovingly. She knew he was just trying protect her. But she lightly put her hand on his shoulder and nodded. "He wouldn't risk getting killed if he was just trying to cover up something Joey…He cares about me. And I him." She started, and then dropped her hand to her side as she continued. "You don't know the Kaiba I do…he's different with me. Softer…Kinder…" She said, Joey just sighed.

"He's just…He's already hurt ya once sis. I don't wanna see you hurt again." He said, looking into her eyes.

Serenity shook her head and continued going into her room. "That was just a misunderstanding. It won't happen again." She said lightly, and then walked back to give him a hug. "But thanks for worrying about me big brother. I know you'll always be there for me." She said, then kissed his cheek goodnight. She slipped into her room, and started getting ready for bed after she closed the door.

Joey just sighed a little and walked into his own room. He glanced at the father, still out cold on the couch, and he rolled his eyes a little. "Old drunk…" He muttered and closed his door once he was safe inside.

* * *

"They're letting me out today." Kaiba muttered as he took a large bite of a hamburger Serenity had brought him. Serenity looked up from her own food surprised. "I'll be able to get back to work this evening."

"But I thought you weren't getting out for a few more days." She said, pleasantly surprised, a kind smile on her face. Kaiba shrugged.

"I guess I healed up faster then they thought." He said, Serenity couldn't help but giggle a little, and Kaiba looked at her curiously, asking a silent question.

"Well..It's just…" She said, a little embarrassed to admit what she found humorous, so instead, she just shook her head. "Nothing…It's nothing Seto." She said, and he rolled his eyes, kindly, and took another bite. _It's just that even the body of the great Seto Kaiba refuses to sit and rest, even after getting hit by a speeding car._ She thought to herself, making herself giggle again.

Kaiba sighed and dropped the hamburger. "Ok Serenity what is it?" He asked. Serenity just looked at him, and then reached out a hand to stroke his cheek.

"I'm just glad you get to leave." She said; it was weird coming to the hospital all the time. It wasn't warm or cozy like his office or his mansion. Even though she's been to his mansion only a couple times, it was still nice. Kaiba smiled at her a little, but didn't say anything. The two just kept eating.

Serenity had known he hated the hospital food, so she brought him some good old fashioned junk food after getting off from school. They'd been nicely munching away, with Serenity's feet propped up against his bed side and she sat in a chair close by. They remained quiet for a minute and then Serenity hopped up. "I almost forgot!" She said brightly, and Kaiba looked at her confused, finishing off his food. He threw it in the trashcan across the room like a paper ball in a basket. He felt a little pride when it went in. But he'd been practicing a lot, it was one of the things he used to waste away time.

"Forgot what?" He then asked, turning to Serenity as she walked over to her backpack resting against the wall. That was when he noticed, she was almost limping. It was like she was in pain, but trying to hide it. He sat up quickly and looked at her concerned. "What happened?" He asked, starting to get out of bed to help her. He stood and walked over to her and gently took a hold of her.

Serenity shook her head quickly. "Nothing Seto! I'm fine." She said, mentally berating herself for not having as much control over her body as he did. If only her body would heal itself like his did.

He gave her a look like he didn't believe her. "Serenity people don't limp for no reason." He said seriously, his soft voice starting to get an edge. He didn't joke around when someone he cared about was harmed.

Serenity shook her head. "Really. It's nothing. Just on my way to school this morning I tripped on those steps down my apartment building. You know them right? Joey caught me though and so I just busted up my ankle a bit, I'm fine." She said while avoiding his eyes, and pushing him back towards the bed. He resisted.

"Serenity…I want you to tell me the truth. Something's happened." He urged her, but Serenity still shook her head. _I want to Seto…but I can't._ She thought, and then took a hold of his hand.

"Really Seto. Nothing happened…I promise." She said, and then she stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But thanks for being so concerned." She said gently, and then Kaiba sighed, and gave in. The drugs still pumping through him were upsetting his normally persistent personality. He just nodded and then walked back to the bed, the stupid hospital pants he was wearing were drafty.

He sat and looked at her as she began rummaging around, apparently in search of something. He watched as the sun danced of her red hair and her pale skin. A smile came across his lips, a true smile. He could look at her forever. Leaving the hospital was all of a sudden completely out of his mind when she turned and looked at him. She realized he had been staring at her and she blushed brightly. She glanced down at her feet.

He sat back on the bed and laid back, scooting over and motioning for Serenity to join him. She smiled a little and then blushed even more. She slipped on the side of the bed, and suddenly felt herself being pulled back towards him. She cringed a little, as he pulled on some of her bruises, but she withheld a yelp. And he couldn't see because her back was towards him.

As she laid back against him he rested his hands over her stomach. "Do you want to go?" She asked him softly, she tried turning around, but his hands stopped her, apparently he was comfortable. She smiled a little and just remained content. It was easy when he was holding her so close, and safe. "Thank you…" She said softly, thinking back to the incident, when he pushed her out of the way.

Kaiba was quiet for a moment longer and then lifted his head forward and kissed her neck gently. "For what?" he asked her in a whisper in her ear. Serenity blushed, feeling his warm breath on her skin, and his lips softly pressing against her.

"S…saving me." She whispered, and then turned her head back to look at him, but he was still 'nom-ing' on her neck. "If it weren't…for you I'd be....here. Or dead…" She whispered, pausing a few times because he was making it difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. She heard him chuckle a little, clearly aware of the effect he was having on her.

He stopped kissing her again and then returned to her ear, "My pleasure." He said in a husky voice. It made Serenity's cheeks flare up. He knew what he was doing to her. And he was enjoying it. They haven't had many moments like this, intimacy was something they hadn't ventured very far into. But he knew the few times they had Serenity got flustered, and, in his opinion, absolutely adorable. He felt Serenity turning to face him, and he quickly stopped, toying with her a little. _Always leaving them wanting more…_He thought somewhat sadistically in his mind.

He let go of her and sat up, slipping of the bed with a smirk on his lips. "Let's go." He said simply, glancing at Serenity. Her face was bright red and he chuckled a little. He reached out a hand to help her off the bed. He then kissed her forehead and then grabbed his clothes. He went into the bathroom to change and then came out to see Serenity packing up her things.

"Ready?" He asked her, helping her put the backpack on her back. She turned and smiled, her cheeks were back to their regular color. She then nodded and they both started walking out of the room. They held hands and made their way to the desk. "I'm leaving." Kaiba said simply, his voice making it clear that there was no arguing with him. The woman behind the desk nodded a little.

"Right Mister Kaiba. I just need you to sign a couple of papers, and I need to get your medication." She said, standing and handing him a clipboard. Kaiba snapped it.

"I won't need any." He said coldly as he began looking over all the papers. Serenity glanced over at it and saw the bill. Her mouth dropped a little. She knew it was no problem for him, but it was more then her family had seen in a year. The woman shook her head and was rummaging for a few prescription bags on the counter.

"Now Mister Kaiba, you're body still needs relaxation. You'll be in pain once the meds you currently are on have worn off." She said, holding out the bag as Kaiba began signing a few of the papers, he seemed to be ignoring her. He then dropped the clipboard and turned.

"Let's go Serenity." He said, and the girl looked between him and the woman. She then took the bag and then ran to catch up with Kaiba who had spun and began walking to the elevator. She stood next to him as they waited for the elevator and she looked up at him. He glared down at the bag and she just smiled innocently. "I won't need them." He said, as if they were evil. Apparently he was aware they had been altering his mood.

Serenity sighed a little and shook her head. She wasn't going to get rid of them, on the off chance he did end up becoming willing to taking them. Besides…she liked the softer side they brought out. It was nice…

She slipped into the elevator beside him and looked at him as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed his direct line to Roland and the man answered promptly. "It's me." Kaiba said, glancing at Serenity as he talked. "Come get me." He said and then closed it. The two remained quiet for a moment longer and then Serenity began humming, causing Kaiba to smile just a bit. "Sing." He ordered.

Serenity stopped suddenly. She looked up at him, and opened her mouth to protest, but he locked eyes on her as they rode down to the bottom floor. "I want to hear you sing." He told her. Serenity blushed and bit her bottom lip. She had sung plenty of times in front of Kaiba before, still…he made her feel uncomfortable. She was afraid he wouldn't like it. And he was someone she wanted to please more then anyone. Regardless, she took in a breath, turned away from him, and began singing.

_This road is anything but simple, twisted like a riddle…I've seen high and I've seen low, so loud, the voices of all my doubts…Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town. Even so, I had to believe, impossible means nothing to me. So can you lift me up, turn the ashes into flames. 'Cause I have overcome more than words will ever say. And I've been given hope that there's a light on up the hall and that a day will come when the fight is won and I think that day has just begun._

The elevator stopped and so did Serenity. She was unwilling to let anyone else hear her sing. She glanced up at Kaiba and noticed him smiling. He was looking forward, but seemed relaxed. They walked out and looked towards the front doors. Roland was there waiting for them. Silently they walked out of the hospital and into the car.


	24. Chapter 24

"Drop Serenity off, then we're going to KaibaCorp." Kaiba said to Roland simply as they piled into the car. Serenity stopped, and looked over at him. She didn't want to go home. She knew what was waiting for her there.

"I can come. I don't mind." She said, trying to make it sound like a big deal, but in reality she would say just about anything to be safe at KaibaCorp instead of beat at home. Kaiba looked at her, and shook his head.

"Normally it would be fine. But I've been away to long and I'll need to….concentrate." He said, reaching a hand out and stroking her cheek. Serenity blushed and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to give in just yet, yet she knew how important it was for Kaiba to catch up on his work. He'd almost been away for a month. No doubt Mokuba was exhausted as well, and he wanted to rescue his brother from _his _job. Upon thinking about the small boy having to put up with Kaiba's obligations she just gave a nod.

She sat back against the seat as Roland drove off for her apartment. The ride was mostly silent, and she leaned against Kaiba softly. He just wrapped an arm around her shoulder, still a little concerned. She still seemed off, like she was hiding something from him. And he didn't like that. Still, there wasn't much about it until he had more proof.

Soon enough they rolled up to the drive outside her apartment and she got out of the car, handing Kaiba's pills to Roland. "Make sure he takes these." She said, with a hint of a smile. Kaiba rolled his eyes annoyed and then gave her a wave. She smiled brightly now, and said goodbye to the both of them. She forgot to grab her purse however. She then walked up to her apartment with the sun almost completely gone from the sky. She lightly opened the door and was greeted with a yell.

"Where the hell is your brother?!" Serenity hesitated, but closed the door behind her, knowing she couldn't go running back to Kaiba and Roland, no matter how much she wanted to. She gave a shrug, trying to skirt around her father. But he cut off her movement. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at him. His eyes were red with alcohol, like that was much of a surprise.

She took off her backpack and dropped it on the floor and then tried walking around him again, but this he grabbed her and pushed her back against the front door. She closed her eyes tightly and grunted as the air was blown out of her lungs. "And where have you been?!" He shouted coldly. He was still unaware of just who he boyfriend was, though now he's come to realize that she had one. She didn't know how he'd react to finding out his daughter was dating Seto Kaiba. And she didn't want to risk it.

"The hospital. I have a friend who got released today." She said lightly, trying to remain calm, lest she spark his anger. She suddenly felt herself being flung forward and she hit the ground. She reached her hands out in of her to catch her fall and closed her eyes tightly, preparing for impact. When it came she withheld a yelp so as to not give him the satisfaction.

"You were supposed to have dinner ready." He muttered angrily, giving her a solid kick in the side. Serenity grunted lightly and shut her eyes tightly, willing it to end.

"I'm sorry. I'll start now." She said, trying to push herself up, wishing Joey or Kaiba was there to save her. But alas, she was alone. She stood and looked at him, he just seemed to be waiting for her to make her way into the kitchen. She did so and started cooking. He just plopped himself on the couch and started watching TV.

* * *

"I want you to throw those out." Kaiba said to Roland as the man started the car and they began leaving the apartment complex. "I won't need them. She just worries too much." He muttered, as if it was a bad thing. But both of them knew Kaiba liked being worried about by someone other then his brother. He looked to the spot Serenity had been sitting as Roland drove off, and noticed something on the floor.

"Silly girl…" He muttered with a sighed. "Go back." He ordered as they pulled onto a different street. Roland looked back confused. "Go back. She left her purse." He said, reaching over to pick it up. Roland turned the car around and they were once again back at Serenity's apartment building. Normally Kaiba wouldn't have worried about it, and instead given it back to her tomorrow. But he knew her bus pass would be in there, and she would probably need it. She always did.

As the car stopped Kaiba got out and started up to the apartment. He took the steps two at a time and then stopped outside the front door. He gave it a firm knock and then a muffled, "Get that." on the other side. The voice didn't sound familiar, but he figured it had to be the eldest Wheeler. Serenity's father, whom he'd never met. He waited and then suddenly the door opened a crack, Serenity poked her head through.

"Ye-" She stopped as she recognized Kaiba, she glanced back inside and then closed the door a bit more, afraid her father might see. "Seto? What is it?" She asked, in a whisper. Before Kaiba could answer another shout came from inside.

"Who is it?!" Her father demanded. Serenity rolled her eyes and turned her head back inside. "No one!" She said, and then looked up at Kaiba.

"You forgot something." He said and held up her purse for her. Serenity looked surprised and lightly took it. "Thanks." She said, bashfully. She blushed a little, and then jumped as the door flew open.

"No one my ass…" Her father said sarcastically. He then stopped, recognizing Kaiba immediately. His eyes widened a little, "Seto Kaiba. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, to drunk to put two and two together.

Kaiba just looked at him, a little angry that he had felt the need to intrude on his and Serenity's moment alone. But he couldn't help but realize that he didn't know _he_ was Serenity's boyfriend. No doubt the girl hadn't told him. "Dropping something off." He muttered, not afraid to stand up to the man. He glanced at Serenity, she was just looking at the ground.

"Well you can get the hell outta here. I dun care who you are, you dun come knocking on my door to talk to my daughter." He said, then roughly grabbed Serenity's arm, and tugged her back into the apartment. Serenity winced a bit and turned away, hoping Kaiba wouldn't see, but he did. Rage started filling him, and he was going to make a scene. _No one_ hurt _his_ Serenity. But the girl slowly turned to him.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered gently. Kaiba looked at her, and then nodded. Boy would they have a talk. He sighed and turned away, and then heard the door slam behind him. He paused a moment, wanting to rip it open and give Serenity's father a piece of his mind, but Serenity didn't want to, and what she said goes.

He walked back to his car and slipped inside then slammed the door. Roland looked confused. "Are you ok?" He asked, wondering if somehow the two had managed to get in a fight.

Kaiba grunted a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. He believed he found the source of Serenity's discomfort lately. But he knew if he asked her she'd deny it. He'd have to find another way…Roland drove off, leaving Chez Wheeler behind. Kaiba glanced back, concern going out for his girlfriend. He wondered if she was now in the situation that he had been in with Gozaburo. He would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she didn't have to suffer like that. Because when Seto Kaiba gets attached to things, he's fiercely protective of them. And in this case, Kaiba was _extremely_ attached.

* * *

Serenity looked down as her father glared at her. "You're such a slut!" He shouted at her, smacking her across the face. She yelped a little, and blocked her mind as the beating followed. As her body took a pummeling her mind escaped to her and Kaiba in the hospital. How he had gently pulled her on the bed and kissed her so…lovingly.

As her body weakened and her mind slipped away, it was Kaiba's gentle touch that she felt, until everything went black. She didn't know how much longer he abused her after she went unconscious. For all she knows it went well into the night. But Joey had come home from Mai's and stopped their father from hurting her more.

Joey carried her to her bed and laid her down gently, feeling guilty that he hadn't been home earlier. He shut the door gently and looked down the hallway at their father. He had hit him over the head with a bat, so he'd probably he out for a couple hours. He ran his hands through his hair and then went into his room. "We gotta do something about this Serenity…" He said, getting ready for bed.

He felt like he was failing as a brother…He couldn't keep his own sister from being beaten? How pathetic was that? He laid back on his bed and grunted a bit. He sighed and glanced at the clock, it was a bit later then he intended. But he had thought Serenity would still be with Kaiba, those two were always out late. He slowly rolled over and tried getting to bed, but the image of his rag doll of a sister was too hard to get out.

* * *

Yeah, shorter then I wanted, but…Oh well. This chapter was mostly about musings…kind of settings everyone's feelings. The next one will have more action.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate you taking the time to give me some feedback. I know I don't usually do this, but I am so you guys know how grateful I am for all the reviews you've given me. I love feedback of any kind. It's my anti drug.

SingingWrenn. I liked the critique. Believe it or not I somewhat thrive off of constructive criticism. I know my writing has a long way to go, ESPECIALLY my commas. Every paper I write my English teacher marks missed or misused commas up and down the paper. They're one of my worst things...But I'm glad you can look past it. Along with Kaiba's OOC. But it's hard for me to capture 'his true essence'. But honestly that wasn't something I was trying to work on in this story. There's one I just started writing, I'll post it up soon, called 'Family'. That's my 'working on capturing Kaiba's attitude' fic. I hope you read it and let me know how I do . I'm glad you like the story too! Thanks so much, I hope you stay interested.

Mirokusonlybabe, I always just assumed you were reading the story, but I'm glad you're liking it. Much better then the first, don't you think? XD Keep reviewing please! I love reviews. .

Midnight blue08, I always love your reviews. It seems your interested, I hope your pleased when everythings concluded, which is just around the corner. . Please keep them coming!

Catalayna Cullen. You always seem so energized! It's awesome! I love it! You always make it easy to get another chapter out quickly. ^.^ Keep reviewing please! I'll try to get them out quickly so you don't have to wait!

Alluringmermaid, Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you thought the kissy moment was sweet. . Fluff is one of my favorite things in fics and I layer it in there as much as possible.

Now...back to the story!

* * *

The weeks rolled by for the citizens of earth and Kaiba and Serenity continued drawing closer to each other. They often talked for hours on end about nothing in particular, just to talk. She invited him over to her apartment plenty of times, making sure that her father would be gone every time. That, combined with his previous encounter with the man only furthered his suspicions of what was going on.

Currently, Kaiba was sitting at his desk at KaibaCorp. He had missed class again, but had instructed Roland to pick up Serenity from school to bring her to the office. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced at the window a bit, she would be arriving any time now. He stood from his chair an walked over to the window, looking down to see if they were there. But all the snow falling was making it difficult to see.

He sighed and turned away, grumbling a bit. He slipped his hands into his pockets and wondered what they'd do tonight. He sat back down, wondering why he was so fidgety. He had always hated the snow. Too cold, made the roads terrible. It was awful. He continued typing on the computer trying to get some more work done when suddenly something popped up on his screen.

He looked at it curiously, it was a reminder on his calendar. He clicked it and suddenly a picture of Serenity popped up. Birthday was written at the bottom, followed by a date, December 7th, tomorrow. He had completely forgotten. "Crap…" He muttered, realizing he didn't have he slightest clue of what to get her. He looked at her picture for a while, wondering what she could possibly want. "Crap." He repeated, this time giving himself a sure nod, affirming that he was really out of luck.

Suddenly the door burst open and Serenity reeled in, her keycard quickly finding it's way back into her purse. "Sorry I'm late!" She said loudly, kicking the door shut behind her. "Tristan and Duke were in this huge argument about whose better at duel monsters and…well I wasn't allowed to leave because they were trying to impress me and…yeah." She said, sighing a little.

Her cheeks were red, as well as her nose, and she still had on her coat from the outside. Snow was also sprinkled in her hair. He smiled as he looked at her, and shut the reminder of her birthday quickly. "I don't see why. They're both terrible. If I remember correctly that spikey haired one has only dueled once in his life, and he lost." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "And something to do with a monkey…" He muttered, then waved it off and stood to walk over to her and help get her coat off.

Serenity giggle and then nudged him a bit. "If you'll also remember he lost because he was trying to save me from my body being hijacked by _your_ employees." She said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. Kaiba chuckled and shrugged.

"A small detail. He still lost. Besides…both of them pale in comparison to me." He said cockily, and then hung the coat up for her. He then noticed the purse in her hands. If he remembered correctly it was normally pink. But now it was dark brown and…icky looking. "What…happened?" He asked tilting his head onto the side as he held up the pitiful bag.

Serenity blushed a bit. "Well..I was getting into the car and I slipped and it fell and there was mud and…" She took in a deep breath and motioned to the purse. "That's the result." Kaiba opened his mouth, and Serenity snatched it back. "And no, you're not buying me a new one. I think I've had enough of your presents for now." She had kept his gifts from when he tried to buy her back. Not willingly, but he had left her little choice. So now she was up an iPod, computer, and a sketch pad. Along with a dog which she would go and visit and Kaiba mansion every day.

"But you see, you're birthday's just around the corner, and you can't say no to birthday presents." He said, proud to have found a loop hole. Serenity just looked up at him, shocked.

"You remembered…" She said softly, a small smile on her face.

Kaiba nodded a bit, though didn't mention the reminder on his computer. Somehow he figured that would ruin her moment. "Why would you think I wouldn't remember?" He asked her, curiously, because in fact, he hadn't.

"Well I mean I only told you once, and that was months back." She said, shrugging a bit as she walked over to the couch, picking up the remote to the TV he had recently installed. It was less boring for her while he was working. Mokuba enjoyed it too, and had been spending more and more time in the office as well. Kaiba followed her and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and drawing her close.

"Well I did." He said, not wanting to get too far into details. She might find out his secret. She smiled, happily and then began flipping through channels.

"Do you have much work to do today?" She asked, turning down the volume and looking at him again. Kaiba nodded, causing Serenity to frown a bit. "What do you have to do?" She asked him curiously. Kaiba smirked, kindly (If that's possible) and shook his head.

"Nothing that'd interest you." He said, kissing her forehead lightly. He then stood and walked back over to his desk while Serenity stayed on the couch watching TV. In truth he had lied to her. He didn't have much to do, for once. They were launching a new item soon, and so until they started working on the next one he wouldn't need to be doing much of anything. But he did have Serenity's present to tend to. "Stay here." He ordered as he stood and grabbed his trench coat.

Serenity turned and looked confused. "I have to go to the research department." She stood up, about to follow after him, but he held up a hand. "Stay here. It's a stupid meeting." He explained, "I'll be back in a half hour." Kaiba promised with a small smile as she sat back down and gave him a wave.

"Have fun." She told him, shifting positions on the couch and continuing to flip through the channels. She turned up the volume. She glanced at the door as he walked out and then sighed a bit. She opened up her backpack and started working on her homework. The thirty minutes went by quickly and she jumped when the door opened and Kaiba walked in slowly.

She turned and smiled. "How'd the meeting go?" She asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba paused and looked at her a little confused. He then remembered the excuse he had given her and nodded. "Uh, fine." He said simply, and then took of his trench coat and put it on the hook next to her coat. He sat at his desk and started going back to work, now that he had gotten Serenity's birthday present all figured out. He sighed as he continued pretending like he was working, though really it was rather boring, when he had intended to spend time with Serenity. "Why don't we go to my place." He said, standing slowly.

Serenity stopped her reading and looked over at him from the couch. "I thought you had a lot to work on." She said innocently, though she was hopeful. Kaiba just shrugged. She smiled brightly and stood. "Thanks!" She said brightly and slipped her books back into her back. He helped her put on her coat and then they started out of KaibaCorp. He slipped his own trench coat on and then they went into the elevator.

They went down quietly, and people began piling into the elevator with them, causing Serenity to scoot closer to Kaiba to make room for them. He held onto her gently, not budging himself, and smiled as she leaned against him. Her body just felt so right against his.

The elevator eventually made it to the lobby and everyone piled out, Kaiba and Serenity last. She walked a half step behind him as they walked out to the parking lot. Usually Roland drove her home from KaibaCorp, as Kaiba stayed late to work. But now she knew he'd be driving them to his place. She followed him to his car, the same one that she had stepped in for the first time to get her $200 haircut. She gently slipped inside and buckled herself in as Kaiba ran around and got in the drivers seat.

"You really shouldn't get me anything for my birthday Seto." She said, looking at him with big eyes. He didn't respond as he drove out of the parking lot and to his mansion. "You've given me too much already." She said, feeling uncomfortable with all the gifts he showers on her. "Just being with you is nice." She said to him, running her hands through her hair.

Kaiba shook his head. "You deserve it Serenity." He said, glancing at her.

Serenity shook her head a little. "No I don't. I'm not that great." She said, very much unlike herself. Not that she was normally boasting at how great she was, but she'd never so openly said she was worthless. It worried Kaiba. He turned and looked at her with his brows furrowed.

"Don't say things like that Serenity." He said to her strongly. He frowned a little as he looked at the road again. "It's ridiculous." He finished with a sure nod, and Serenity looked away. She just kept thinking about what he father kept telling her. He had always told her things like that, and lately…they were beginning to sink in. She just shook her head a little and turned back to Kaiba, a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry. You're right Seto." She said, and leaned back against the seat comfortably. "I guess I'm just having a bad day or something." She finished gently as she turned down the road to his mansion. They started driving parallel against a tall wall that soon relented to a gate, that Kaiba pulled up to and was immediately granted access. They wove slowly up the familiar drive until reaching the circular part just in front of the front door.

She watched as the door continued falling gently and she hurried out to twirl around in it a bit. She giggled a bit as she saw Kaiba pulling her things from the car for her. She stopped and looked at him kindly. Suddenly the front door opened and Joey came darting out towards them. "Hey you!" She said, excited to see the dog. She wasn't able to stop by every day, but the dog knew her, and who she was. He jumped up and tried licking her face, she just held him tightly, and kissed him before putting him back on the ground. "He's gotten bigger." She said lightly.

"It's been a couple weeks since you've been here." He pointed out, and she frowned a little.

"I didn't realize it'd been so long…" She said, feeling guilty that she wasn't taking care of him like she had intended. "Is it alright if I start coming over more often?" She asked, turning from Joey to look at Kaiba, who was just smiling a little. He nodded and then looked to the door to see Mokuba standing there, watching them.

"Heya kid." He said, and Serenity turned to look at him as well. They walked into the mansion, Joey at their feet, and closed the door behind them. She greeted Mokuba with a hug and the three of them walked to the game room. Mokuba looked at Kaiba curiously.

"Don't you have to work?" He asked, Serenity turned and looked up at him as well. He gazed at the both of them, even if he did it would have been impossible to say no to both of their faces, gazing up at him with hopeful eyes. He shook his head, and both broke into broad smiles. They all sat at the couch and began enjoying the evening.

* * *

Serenity and Mokuba had both fallen asleep. Serenity was leaning against his left shoulder and Mokuba against his right. He had each of his arms wrapped around them and watched the TV. Once they had fallen asleep he had changed it to his favorite station, the news. They were currently talking about KaibaCorp, and the new product they were launching soon. He was smirking, as they were saying good things.

Joey suddenly jumped up and darted for the door. Kaiba looked at him confused, and then frowned when he saw he was begging to be let out. "Great…" He muttered, looking down at the two people leaning against him as a pillow. He somehow managed to shimmy his way out of the two, and laid both of their heads gently on the couch. He muttered continually as Joey started clawing at the door. "I'm coming I'm coming…" He said annoyed and opened the door to the game room.

He had to walk all the way to the backdoor however. And he opened it slowly, and just enough to let Joey out into the foresty backyard. The dog bounded out and immediately relieved himself. He then came running back in and Kaiba shut the door, slowly walking back to the game room. As he did he glanced at the clock at the bottom of the news station, almost midnight.

He easily scooped up Mokuba and took him to his own room, glancing at Serenity laying alone on the couch, still slumbering. He turned to Joey and whispered. "Watch her." He said commandingly. He then walked to Mokuba's room and tucked the little guy in. He then made a stop in his own room where he ordered to have Serenity's present be brought to him. He picked it up and then slowly made his way to the game room once again.

He knelt down in front of her and gently shook her. "Serenity…" He whispered, glancing at the clock, it just struck midnight. "Serenity wake up." He whispered again, hiding the present behind his back. The girl groaned a little and rolled over, almost falling off the couch if Kaiba didn't hold her on by gently pushing her back. She slowly batted her eyes and looked at him dazedly.

"Seto?" She asked, her voice groggy, he just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"Happy Birthday." He said softly pulling his present out from behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

So if any one cares...I'm house sitting for these people in my neighborhood. I am watching their dogs and living in their house until they get back. Well...I tried going to sleep about 5 hours ago...but EVERY noise in this house is creepy. T.T It's like paranormal activity and the 4th kind are both happening in this house right now. It sucks. So...I can't sleep. I figured I might as well get this posted up. If there are a lot of mistakes, account it to it having been written at 3 in the morning. ^.^ Now to the reviews.

SingingWrenn, I really hope you do. . It may not be perfect, but it's my best attempt at Kaiba. Thanks for the review. I hope I don't disappoint.

Midnight blue08, You'll find out right away, so you don't have to wonder any longer. XD Thank you!

Catalyna Cullen, Of course he'll find out. ^.^ Where would be the drama if he didn't? Thanks for the review!

Sandsnowstorm, I must admit, when I saw your review at first I was like, 'crap. This is gonna be a major flame.' But it wasn't! I loved reading it, and I bragged about it to my BF. XD Thank you so so much for the great review. I'm glad you like my writing style, I'm very self conscious about it, the only reason I can post it online is because I don't see you readers face to face. And those moments in Kaiba's office were my favorite to write. Just something about Serenity and Kaiba doing that seemed to fit perfectly. I don't know why, but it does, and I'm glad to hear you agree. Never apologize for such an awesome review! I loved every word of it! You gave me a huge confidence boost. Thank you so so so much! *huggles* You win a cookie for that, the longest review I've ever been given. Thank you! *hands cookie*

* * *

"Seto…" Serenity said again, slowly sitting and looking at the package in his hand. "I told you, you didn't need to get me anything." She said softly, looking into his eyes. He shook his head and moved to sit on the couch beside her. He then softly placed the package on her lap.

"Open it." He said, getting a sort of pleasure by knowing that he was the first person to do this for her on her birthday. Serenity gave him a look and then looked at the packed. She moved aside the tissue paper and then reached in to pull out a gray and white Coach purse.

She paused as she put it on her lap and gazed at it a minute, unable to think of something to say. _What is it with him and getting me expensive things?_ She thought to herself, and then looked at him softly. "I can't accept this." She said gently, Kaiba shook his head.

"You can, and you will. You need a new purse anyways." He said to her sternly. He wondered why it was such a big deal to get a new purse. It was only $300, that was like pocket change to him. He shook his head and then pointed to it. "Besides…this gift comes with mini gifts." He said smiling broadly. Serenity looked confused, and then lightly pulled it open, a bright smile hitting her lips.

"Wow…" She said, giggling a little and pulling out the first object. It was a mini, rubber, blimp. "What's…with this?" She asked, looking at him confused. He just motioned for her to keep digging through. She reached in again and took out a plastic school desk. She started looking a bit more serious and reached in again. Next came out a pair of scissors. After that came a small dress, Barbie sized. Next came a mini swing set. Serenity was starting to get a theme, though the blimp was still throwing her off.

Serenity came to a box and pulled it out, Kaiba then stopped her. "That….has to wait, for now. Do you know what all this is?" Serenity slowly nodded. She then frowned and shook her head. Kaiba chuckled and held up the mini dress. "Homecoming." He said lightly and took the swing set. "Also homecoming, yet…different." He said with a shrug. He took the desk. "Psychology." He said smiling a bit. _When I'm there._ He thought with a smirk. He then took the scissors. "This was when I first considered someone other then Mokuba….as a friend." He said, getting a gentle smile and a blush from Serenity.

"Ok but…" Serenity said gently and held up the blimp. "This…? I can't figure. We didn't even talk during your tournament…which is the only time I've been on a blimp." She said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh we didn't talk did we? I seem to remember a particular morning where we watched the sun rise together." He said smirking, Serenity's eyes widened with recognition.

"You're right…I can't believe I didn't remember." She said, feeling embarrassed. He just chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, and held the blimp gently. "But…whats in the box?" She asked, it was large, and rectangular, a little bigger then a deck of cards.

"Open it." He said, his mouth close to her ear. She blushed a little and lightly opened it, unsure of what would lay inside. She then saw the contents and looked confused.

"Duel Monsters?" She asked, lightly picking up the deck. She looked at it, the cards feeling odd in her hands. She's only held a deck once. And it didn't bring back good memories. She turned to him, initially shocked that he was so close, but she recovered and smiled brightly. "You're going to have to teach me." She said, looking down embarrassed at how little she knew about duel monsters. She didn't even think she remembered anything from her last duel.

"That's the idea." He said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make you a master." He said and held his breath as she started rifling through the cards. There was one last surprise waiting in there. He leaned back against the couch, waiting for her to cross it, a smirk broad across his lips. He knew immediately when she did.

"Seto…you made a mistake. This is your deck." She said, turning and facing him, looking a little confused. Seto wasn't the one to make mistakes. The man just shook his head. "Yes…you did, see? Your Blue Eyes in here. This is yours." She said innocently. She then held it out for him to see for himself. Kaiba shook his head a little and sat up to get closer to her again.

"I'm giving it to you." He said simply, yet his voice was husky, and alluring. Serenity's eyes widened a little, and she gently pulled it back to her, and gazed at it gently.

"But…it means so much to you." She said lightly, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't want to take something from him that she knew was such a big part of his life. "I-" He cut her off by gently placing a finger over her lips.

"You mean more." He said, his lips pressed lightly against her neck. Serenity felt chills run up her spine and she closed her eyes gently. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed back onto the couch and she felt his lips travel down her neck to her collar bone. The cards fell from her hands to the floor and she held onto him lightly. She felt his hands travel up and down her body, causing her to shutter once more. He smirked, knowing full well how he was affecting her, and how much control over her he had right now.

He was in a position of complete power, able to make Serenity do whatever he wanted. He'd always longed for this power over people, everyone. And yet…now that he had it over Serenity he wanted to do nothing that would hurt her. He didn't want to manipulate her or harm her in any way. He wanted to give up that power…

"I love you."

The words made Kaiba stop immediately. His hands froze, and his eyes widened. They echoed in his mind and time seemed to stand still. Slowly he pushed himself up so he was looking into her eyes. She gazed up at him innocent as ever. He didn't know what to do. He'd never encountered this before. Serenity loved him. What did that mean? What did they do now? Did he love her? Could he love her? Could _he_ love _her_? Why shouldn't he? Who else was more deserving of his love? How could she love him? How could _she_ love _him_? Why couldn't he speak?

He wanted to open his mouth and tell her something, anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't get his lips to move, her words just kept echoing in his mind. Over and over again. He did love her. Her smile. Her life. The way she could just sit and read and be happy. The way she was patient with him. The way she smiled when he gave her attention. Everything about her. He loved it all. And yet…as he tried to move his mouth, nothing came out to profess this.

He just continued to stare down at her in stunned silence however. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ He thought, again and again. He willed his mouth to move, knowing Serenity wanted, maybe even needed, to hear those words. But they wouldn't come. No matter what he tried they wouldn't come. She averted her gaze and turned down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head, balancing on one arm to use his other to make her look at him again.

"Don't be sorry…I…I…I'm sorry." He said with a sigh. He was trying to tell her. He wanted to tell her! He had to! But as he continually opened his mouth nothing came out. He had to give up. "I want to Serenity…I want to…but I can't." He said, suddenly realizing what he said, especially when Serenity started to tear up. "No no I mean…" He sighed and rolled off of her to the ground and sighed a bit. "I'm sorry…that came out wrong…please don't cry…" He said, slowly turning to face her as he sat on the floor.

"I hate it when you cry…" He whispered gently, gazing into her eyes. She looked back, still silent. "I want to tell you is what I mean…" He told her, trying to explain. "I do…You're so…How couldn't someone?" He asked her, not really completing any of his sentences. "But I….can't say it…I don't know why…Just…give me time…" He begged of her, reaching out to stroke her cheek gently. "And I'll be able to tell you."

That seemed to sedate Serenity. She smiled a little and gazed into his eyes. "Alright. I can wait." She said gently, putting her hand on top of his. He reached his other hand out and being running it through her hair as she laid on the couch comfortably. She closed her eyes, enjoying his soft touch, and began getting lulled to sleep. A soft smile hit her lips and her breath deepened.

Kaiba just continued running his hand through her hair and gazing down at her. _I love you Serenity…I love you. I love you._ "Serenity…" He said, knowing he needed to take her home soon, and it'd be easier if she didn't fall asleep again. He waited for her answer, and opened his mouth to say her name, a bit more assertively, but she shook her head.

"I'm awake." She said softly, keeping her eyes closed. But she took a hold of his hand and linked their fingers. "Let me stay." She asked him, pleadingly. Kaiba looked a little surprised, he knew her brother would hate it for her to stay the night. Even if they didn't do anything Joey would throw a fit. But as she slowly opened her eyes, and looked so sad, he felt so bad for her. "Please…" She begged, looking like she was about to cry again.

"Your brother-" He started lightly, not wanting to disappoint her, but trying to use logic.

Serenity shook her head. "He'll understand…Please Seto…Don't make me go home…" She asked again, sniffling again. Kaiba looked at her desperately, he needed to know what was so bad…she'd never been so reluctant to go before. It was like she was afraid. "Please." She said again, her voice constricting.

"Yeah…Yeah of course…you can stay…" He said, nodding slowly. She seemed to relax immediately. "Serenity…What's going on?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes. Serenity just shook her head.

"I just want to stay…" She said softly, distant, like she was in the car before they got to the mansion that afternoon. Kaiba wanted to protest, but he knew now wasn't the time. He nodded, and then bent in from his position on the floor to kiss her gently.

"Stay as long as you want." He said to her softly and then stood, reaching a hand down to help her up from the couch. She took it and stood lightly, immediately wrapping her arms around him. He held her close, feeling her quivering once more. He wanted to make it go away, but she wouldn't let him do anything. He kissed the top of her head again and then they bent to pick up her presents. She scooped them back into the purse and then gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Seto. For everything…" She said softly, holding the purse lightly in her hand. He just shrugged and then wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the room. He started leading her to a bedroom, and then paused. "Do you want to….stay with me?" He asked her, not wanting to pressure her, but thought it'd be nice to put the idea out there.

Serenity's cheeks flared up, but she wouldn't mind. She trusted him perfectly well. And it would be nice to be able to stay in his arms during the night. Safe…and warm. She nodded a bit, smiling gently. "I'd like that." She told him gently, receiving a smile in return. He nodded and then changed their direction. Soon enough they stood outside of his room.

She'd been in it before, but never to spend the night. They walked inside. Joey darted immediately to the bed and curling up to sleep. Serenity giggled a little and turned as Kaiba walked to a door in the room, leaving her standing in the middle. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat gently, waiting for him to finish what it was he was doing. She crossed one of her legs over the other and sighed gently. Suddenly Kaiba came out holding some clothes.

"Here. They might be a bit big on you, but it's something to sleep in." He said, tossing them to her lightly. She caught them and then stood, walking to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and gently closed the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed a little. She quickly began striping to put on the clothes Kaiba had given her. She had a sneaking suspicion that a repeat of what happened on the blimp might occur, but she slipped on his sweat pants and had to redo the tie to make it stay up at her waist. Then she bent and rolled up the bottoms of the pants, hoping they'd stay up.

Then she undid her bra and then put on Kaiba's shirt over her head. She giggled a little at how mousy she looked in his clothes. They practically swallowed her. But they smelled like him and it made her smile a little. She quickly folded her clothes and then ran a brush through her hair. She opened the door back into the room and turned off the light. Kaiba had already changed and was putting something in his desk. He looked over at her and smiled as he saw her in his clothes.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it gently. She felt Kaiba get on the bed on the other side and then suddenly she felt herself being pulled back. She giggled a little and heard Kaiba whisper against her ear as he laid her back on top of him. "Don't be shy." He said, giving a snap of his fingers. The lights went out.

Serenity blushed a little and turned herself around so she was facing him. His shirt fell off her shoulder and showed her bare collar bone. The moonlight, reflecting off the still falling snow, cast a low light in the room. Kaiba raised the blanket over the both of them and then laid his head back against the pillow. He felt Serenity's head rest on his chest and her arm drape over his abdomen.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around her firmly to keep her close, and then gave one soft kiss atop her head. _I love you…_He thought to himself, and then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I just not a snazzy new haircut guys! And no...it didn't cost $200, but its super cute! And it looks really good. It was exactly what my hair needed. . Anyways, to the reviews!

Mirokusonlybabe : Thank you! As you can see, I love fluff and cuteness! XD And Kaiba will tell her, eventually.

Sandsnowstorm : I'm glad I seemed to execute everything so perfectly! It was great to hear that you love it all. ^.^ I hope I can keep it up. Thank you for the great review!

Midnight blue08 : Yes, girls do! My ex boyfriend never told me, and I got really nervous about it and stuff. But don't worry, he'll let her know...after some more conflict of course. Thanks for the review. .

SingingWrenn : I'm glad you think everything is believable, thats something I try to work on. And it always annoys me when girls freak out like that, and I didn't think it'd be something Serenity would do, especially after I've made it clear that she understands how he's a different kind of guy. Not to mention her unending patience. XD Thank you for the review!

Please enjoy the chapter guys, and keep the reviews coming. Oh and before you read, let me just let you all know...I'm not pleased with this chapter at all...You'll understand when you finish reading it, but...I don't know. I don't want to give anything away so I'll talk to you at the bottom.

* * *

Serenity woke slowly. She felt something warm near her body, and smiled a little. It was nice. She was in a good mood. Everything was right. Suddenly….she had a thought. Joey's breakfast. School! She gasped and sat up quickly. She looked around and then stopped when Kaiba looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. He had some papers in his hand and was reading over them with the bright light from the window. "Seto…" She said, now remembering how she had spent the night.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, lightly placing the papers on his side. Joey was resting his head on Kaiba's leg, and wagged his tail as the man began petting him.

"I'm gonna be late!" She said quickly and then tried to find a clock. Kaiba just chuckled a little as he watched her. She tried to slip off the bed, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Relax…" He said to her. She didn't know this, but he could see 'her' through his shirt. It was turning him on a bit, and he wanted a bit of relief. He began kissing her neck deeply, but she squirmed out of his hold.

"I can't. We're going to be late for school." She said, once again starting for the end of the bed. Kaiba sighed and picked up the papers again.

"There isn't school today Serenity. It was canceled." He said, motioning to the window, where a good layer of snow lay around his property. Serenity stopped moving off the bed and turned around to face him. She looked embarrassed. She glanced out the window and back to him, giving a little nervous smile. "Now are you going to come keep me company or not?" He asked her, matter of factly, as if she decided not to he'd just find something else to do.

Serenity rolled her eyes a little and then smiled kindly. She scooted back towards him and laid her head back on his chest. She reached over him and patted Joey's head gently, smiling contently. Kaiba looked down at her, though pretended he was reading his papers. She looked peaceful, as if a safe night sleep was what she needed to rejuvenate. He began running his fingers through her hair as he turned his attention back to his paper work. "What do you want to do today?" He asked her lightly. She gazed up at him with big eyes.

"You don't have to work?" She asked him curiously.

He shook his head. "It's your birthday. Work can wait." Serenity beamed and sat up quickly as he put his papers back on the bed. He pulled the blankets off of them both, covering Joey up in the process. The dog squirmed out and hoped out of the bed, going straight for the door. He sat obediently, waiting to be let out. "I can give you something to wear while we wash your uniform." He said, knowing she'd have no other clothes as the decision to stay the night was made last minute.

Serenity nodded and started for the bathroom. This time she didn't close the door though. She just ran the brush through her hair once again and then came out. "I'm fine in this for now. As long as I don't trip…" She said, grabbing the baggy shirt and tying it off at her waist to get it out of the way. Kaiba looked at her with a smile. The way she did it accented her curves and there was a small gap between the shirt and the pants, showing off her pale skin.

He blushed, and then turned away, opening the door for them. He let Serenity out first and then followed after her. "Let's get something to eat." She said, looking up at him. He nodded his compliance and then led them to the kitchen, where they stumbled upon the youngest of the Kaiba brothers. "Hey Mokuba." Serenity said brightly getting his attention. The raven haired teen turned and smiled, mumbling something through his mouth full of cereal.

Serenity giggled and then looked over at the fridge. "I'll cook for you both." She said beginning to open it, Kaiba stopped her however, by closing it before she could take a look inside. She looked confused and he directed her over to the small table in the kitchen, where the two brothers had most of their regular meals.

"No. It's your birthday. What kind of man would I be if I made you cook for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenity opened her mouth to protest and then shut it after he gave her a look. Mokuba swallowed and turned to Serenity quickly.

"It's your birthday?" He asked, Serenity nodded and smiled. "How old are you?" He asked, a little embarrassed that he didn't know how old his brother's girlfriend was.

"17." She said simply, tucking her legs up to her chest on the chair, and leaning back comfortably. _One more year and Joey and I can leave our father for good…_ She thought to herself as Kaiba opened the fridge and started taking out items for Serenity's breakfast. That reminded her, she needed to call Joey and let him know she was ok. She untucked her legs and stood. "Where's a phone?" She asked, Kaiba knew why she needed one so pointed over to a door.

Serenity walked through it and looked around what seemed to be a small workers office. But there was no one inside. She walked to a small desk, that would pale in comparison to the one in Kaiba's office, and she picked up the phone. She dialed her number and waited for someone to answer, hoping it was Joey. "Hello?" Her father's voice rang through. Serenity's heart skipped a beat.

"I…It's me." She said softly, trying to keep quiet so the boys in the other room wouldn't hear her.

"Serenity?! Where the hell have you been!? You didn't come home last night!! I want you here now! You have no right to go running around where ever you want!" He started yelling at her, she held the phone away from her hear a bit so as to not get permanent hearing damage. Little did she know that in the kitchen, where there is conveniently a phone Kaiba didn't tell her about, he listened in.

"I'm sorry. The storm made it too hard to drive home last night. I tried to call but the power went out." She lied, trying to please him, but she was only greeted with more yells. "But you know I'm ok now. I'll be home later today." She said, testingly, afraid to spark his anger even more.

"You'll be home now! We're going to be a big fuckin' happy family today." He said to her coldly. Serenity rolled her eyes as she leaned against the desk a bit. _At least he remembered my birthday…_She thought to herself.

"I'll leave as soon as I can." Serenity promised, sighing a little. "Can I talk to Joey?" She asked tentatively. There was silence, but then her brother's voice broke through.

"Sis?! Where are ya? I've been worried sick!" He said, his worry clear in his voice.

"Joey I'm fine. I spent the night at Seto's." She admitted, knowing her brother might be angry, but he would still love her.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep the surprise, and anger, in his voice down. "Why?"

"Because I just wanted to. I…didn't want to face Dad…I just couldn't last night ok? Don't worry…nothing happened." She said, turning away from the door, unaware Kaiba was listening to her on the other line.

"Serenity…You shoulda come home…You're too young ta…" He stopped clearly trying to make sure their father didn't hear. "You know." He finished. Serenity just sighed and shook her head. "You know what I think about him…He's…he's a guy Serenity, he's thinking things about ya." Joey said, making Serenity roll her eyes. Kaiba smirked a little, he had thought things about Serenity, but he had more self control then that.

"Joey…Just…we'll talk about this later ok? I'll be home in a few hours. Just…distract Dad until I get there ok?" She asked him. Joey sighed and conceded.

"Fine sis…but I wanna see ya on your birthday too. Kaiba can't hog ya all day." He said, clearly disappointed. Serenity nodded, even though Joey couldn't see.

"I'll be home soon Joey ok? I love you." She said, then hung up. She replaced the phone and then walked over to the door, lightly opening it to a not so pleasant sight of Kaiba glaring at her. "What I do?" She asked timidly, afraid he was really angry with her.

Kaiba motioned to the phone in his hand, Serenity's eyes widened. "You were listening?" She asked him, hurt. She glanced at Mokuba, noticing he was looking at his cereal as if it were a Picasso painting. Kaiba nodded, practically slamming the phone on the counter, making Serenity jump.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. Serenity flinched at the harshness of his words. She knew he had finally figured everything out. The reason she talked badly about herself in the car. The reason she pleaded to spend the night. It was all because of her father. And she had lied to him.

Serenity opened her mouth, wanting to apologize, because she knew Kaiba was only angry because he was worried about her. But…she had the strong feeling to yell. He had no right to listen to her call. He had no right to be angry with her right now. She closed her mouth and suddenly glared at him, trying with all her might to match the ones he gave to those he was firing. "Because Seto! You don't have a right to invade upon my privacy!" After she said it she realized it didn't exactly answer his question, but she didn't care. She was just angry. At him. At her father. At Joey. She was just so….angry! She'd never felt so many bad emotions before in her life, and they were all pouring out of her towards Kaiba.

"I have every right!" He yelled right back at her, he spoke coldly, and glared at her, but his was much more impressive. However Serenity didn't back down.

"No you don't! Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean you can eavesdrop on my phone calls!"

"I was worried about you! You've been acting strange for weeks! Excuse me for wanting to help you!"

This was the point where Mokuba slipped out of the kitchen, Joey followed. Neither wanted to be in the middle of the couples argument.

"I don't want your help!" Serenity screamed, stamping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms over her chest.

Now came Kaiba's dire mistake. One that he'll remember for the rest of his life. "Fine. If that's what you want, then I'll stop giving it." Kaiba said, having stopped yelling. But his voice was so icy that it sent a chill down Serenity's spine. He took a step closer to her and then grabbed her arm and started moving her to the door. Serenity looked confused, and tried resisting him, but he was too strong for her.

He looked emotionless as he took her back to his room, dragging her the whole way. But on the inside he felt…strange. It was like someone else was controlling him. When they got there he left her standing in the middle, rubbing her wrist where he had gripped her so tightly. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed her clothes and her purse. He then shoved them in her arms and pointed for the door. "Out." He said coldly. From behind his barrier he knew he was being too rash. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to just hold her and apologize. He knew what he was sending her home to…But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't know why.

Serenity looked down at the things in her hand and then glared at him a little. She had learned, these past couple of months of dating him, how to stand up for herself. "Fine. Goodbye." She said simply, spun on her heel, and then left.

Kaiba watched her go, trying to call out to her to stop her. But just like the night before when he couldn't will himself to tell her that he loved her, he couldn't speak. He just watched her go, wondering why he had been so cold. He didn't know how long her had stood, staring at the door way, wishing she'd come running back in. But he heard the door knock, and hope surged in him a little. _Maybe she did come back._ He thought and ran to the door, jerking it open, but Mokuba stood on the other side.

"What did you do?" Mokuba asked, accusingly.

"I messed up." Kaiba admitted, possibly for the first time in his life.

"Will she come back?" The younger asked, hopefully.

Kaiba shook his head. "No…she won't."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mokuba asked, completely baffled. Kaiba looked at him confused.

"Go after her." Mokuba said. Kaiba hadn't realized that was a valid option. He looked at his brother confused. Mokuba stepped out of the way to let Kaiba through. "You still want her don't you?" He asked, Kaiba just nodded. "Then go." Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's hand and pulled him into the hallway.

* * *

So, let me know what you think. I didn't like how the conflict happened. But I couldn't think of another way to do it. Serenity was stressed, and Kaiba was worried, so it was kind of an explosion. Still...review please and I would love some critique. Or maybe reassurance? I don't know, just...review! XD Please.


	28. Chapter 28

So...here I am, realizing that I'm spending FAR too much time with my friends and not concentrating on school. I was falling behind and sat myself down to do some serious work on my homework pile, then I realized something. It'd been almost a week since I've updated. I'm sorry guys! Please forgive me. . Lol So of course you all come first! ^.^ Too the reviews!

To kick things off, I want to give a cookie to MythCreator Writer: You have reviewed like...every single one of my chapters in the last week. And each review held something positive, and something I needed to work on. I'm a delicate person when it comes to criticism, so bravo for managing to do it without making me cry. XD I found all of your reviews helpful, (especially the one baout the rating, which I didn't even realize was set so low. .) I loved reading every single one of your reviews, and they helped a lot. Thanks so much for giving them all to me. ^.^ Please don't apologize for all of your 'musings'. Please keep them coming, and thank you again. ^.^ I hope I don't let you down. .

SingingWrenn: I would never want to get rid of you! DX I look forward to your reviews every time I post. XD I'm glad you liked the way I wrote the conflict, as I said, it was the best way I thought of doing it, so I'm glad you agree. And the original...heh...*scratches the back of my neck* It's...bad. But, holds testament to the increase in my ability as a writer. I just hope I don't let you down! Thank you for the reviews! They always make me smile, and please keep them coming!

Mirokusonlybabe: Thank you! I was really worried this chapter would let people down. The only reason I even PUT the abuse in this story was because it was in the original, so I tried to make it relevant and believable and...well...I'm glad it worked! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter. .

Midnight Blue08: Yes he is isn't he? Lol that was something I got from the show, he's just a GIANT emotional disaster. XD But he hides it well. . Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter.

Whiney Smurf: Aren't I just? Lol that was something I learned from my favorite Author here on Fanfiction. So all credit goes to her. XD But Thank you so much! Please keep the reviews coming. .

Thank you all! And every one who reads and doesn't review as well! I just hope you're all enjoying it. . As for this next part...I was tempted to add it in the last chapter, then I wanted to not put it in at all...buuuut I figured it'd be best to add it...and the last chapter was already on here, so here it is. XD

* * *

It was a blur to Serenity. Walking home…It was cold and things moved by slowly, but she didn't pay attention to them. She just wanted to run back to the mansion and apologize. She had just been so angry at everything…she had to let it out…unfortunately Kaiba was the target. She felt terrible. But he was so angry…_He doesn't want me anymore_. She kept thinking to herself as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. Tears were streaming down her face as she thought about what he said 'Then I'll stop giving it...' She shuddered a little and sniffled, putting her hand on the door knob.

Upon opening the door….everything went black.

* * *

"This is all my fault." Kaiba's voice rang out distantly.

"Damn right." Joey agreed coldly, but at the same time felt a pang of guilt on his own part. He could have prevented this by speaking out months ago. He and Kaiba both knew that. They both sat on either side of a hospital bed. Joey scratched the back of his head and sighed as he looked down at Serenity. She was sleeping peacefully, but there were bruises on her face and her arms. There were also several tubes attached to her.

Kaiba didn't speak again. He just looked down at Serenity's sleeping body. He had found her, beaten half to death, in her apartment about a week before. He thought everything was his fault. He had sent her back home. He had waited to go after her. He had found her too late. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

He stood to stretch his legs and paced around the hospital room. He turned back and looked at Serenity with hope as she groaned and switched positions a little. But she didn't open her eyes or speak…so he went into the bathroom. He splashed water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Which was probably because he hasn't slept or ate in almost a week.

He closed his eyes and splashed more cold water over his face. He leaned over the sink as it dripped off into the bowl. His mind wandered off, wanting to give into sleep. He thought back onto how he had found Serenity…

* * *

_Kaiba ran up the steps to the apartment building and walked down to the Wheeler's apartment. He knocked on the door impatiently but after a few moments of waiting and receiving no answer he decided she must not have come home. He knocked again though, for good measure, and even called out her name. But still nothing. He sighed and leaned back against the wall and sighed, deciding to try again later._

_He was about to walk away when he heard a thud from inside. He stopped, concern rushing through him. He slowly turned back to the door and heard yet another thud. He knew what was happening. He grabbed the handle and tried it, but it was locked. He grunted a bit and tried to think of a solution. The quickest thing he thought of was to just bang on the door._

_No one came though, and he just continued hearing thuds. "Serenity!" He called out loudly, trying to let the girl know he was there. "Serenity hold on I'm coming!" He called out trying the handle again. He jerked it a little and huffed. He then looked up and down the hallway and spotted a fire extinguisher. He ran over to it and then beat the handle loose with it._

_The door shook open and he dropped it on the ground, and then bolted into the apartment. The living room was a mess. Objects were scattered all over the floor and several things were broken. He heard something from the hallway and ran over to it. The hallway was empty, but something told him to look in Serenity's room. He tore the door open and saw Serenity's father leaning over the girl, now unconscious on the floor, and he was touching her._

_Kaiba felt such rage sweeping through him. He looked at the man with the darkest glare he's ever given. He walked into the room, commanding every power he had. He took a hold of the man, who seemed afraid of the younger teenage boy. Suddenly Kaiba let loose on him. He didn't stop until the man was in just as bad a condition as Serenity was. He was unconscious himself and Kaiba panted over him. He then turned his attention to Serenity, who was still out cold._

_He ran over to her and gently cupped her face, gently stroking her skin. "Serenity…. Please…wake up…" He begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. He ran his hands over her broken body, guilt running through him. He leaned down kissed her deeply on her cold lips. "Wake up…" He whispered, scooping her up and holding her close to him. He had never felt so helpless before. He had always felt under control when anything ever happened to Mokuba. But now…he didn't know what to do._

* * *

"Kaiba…" Joey's voice rang through his ears, stealing him away from his reverie. Kaiba shook his head and turned his head to the teen, glaring as he looked at Joey. Joey didn't respond, just motioned back to the bed. "She's awake." He said softly. Kaiba's face went blank and he quickly walked out of the bathroom. He gazed at her, relief flooding through him.

Her eyes were glossy, like she was tired, which would be understandable. But as she saw him, she looked confused. "Kaiba?" She asked slowly, her brow furrowing together. Joey walked back and took a hold of her hand, and she looked over to her brother. "Are we still on the blimp?" She asked, causing Kaiba's heart to drop.

_No…_He thought to himself, dreading what was coming. Joey glanced at Kaiba and then back to Serenity. "Naw sis…we're not. We're in Domino." He said, stroking her hand gently. Serenity looked confused.

"But I thought…I mean the last thing I remember is being on Kaiba's blimp…" She admitted, glancing at Kaiba a little. "Mr. Kaiba…why are you here?" She asked innocently, blinking a few times. "What happened?" She asked, turning to Joey. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away. He felt his world grumbling around him. He felt pain rushing through him, and questions running through his head. Joey was talking to Serenity, but he ignored it as he thought to himself.

_She deserves better. It's all my fault she's here. I can't protect her. I sent her to danger. I sent her here. She deserves better. She's forgotten me. She doesn't have to remember. I can keep her safe by keeping her away._ He looked back at the two siblings just as Joey was about to explain their relationship. Suddenly Kaiba stepped up. "It's my fault you're here. I hit you with my car." He said, Joey looked over at him surprised. "I just came to pay the bill." He said with a cold look at the older brother, trying to make him get the hint.

Serenity looked a little confused and turned to Kaiba. Her big green eyes looked at him, making him want to melt. But what he was doing was for her own good. "Mr. Kaiba-" She started but he stopped her.

"Don't say anything Wheelerette." He said coldly, though it was hard for him to speak to her like that. In his mind as he spoke he just kept repeating in his head how it was for her own good. "As far as I'm concerned everything that's happened is best forgotten. Isn't that right Wheeler?" He asked, looking at Joey coldly. They both understood what he meant.

"Yeah…" Joey nodded a bit and glanced at Serenity. He watched as Kaiba walked out of the room, and then sighed. Serenity turned to Joey, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What was all that about?" She asked softly.

"He just felt bad for hittin' ya. Dat's all sis." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. He kissed her hand gently and started catching her up on how much she's forgotten. Leaving their father and Kaiba out of the explanation. When it was over Serenity just nodded a little, and laid back. "Get some rest…You've taken in a lot." He said stroking her cheek gently. Serenity nodded and leaned back.

She yawned and closed her eyes softly. Joey just kept sitting next to her, watching her as she slept, knowing that she was ok. He relaxed and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Serenity's body healed quickly. But as the doctors continued running tests they came to believe that Serenity would never get her memories back. It saddened the girl, but she had to accept it and move on. She didn't remember anything that happened with her father, or Kaiba. Moving in with her brother was also news to her.

Kaiba hadn't returned to the hospital since leaving after her waking up. She hadn't thought much about him. Though something about the way he stood…the way he looked at her. He seemed…hurt. She had looked into his eyes and he seemed like a man falling from some great height. She shook her head as she leaned back against the pillow. She was ready to leave, and go home. She didn't know what her room looked like. And she was hoping to find some clues about her life the past eight months.

She ran her hand through her hair and looked up at the TV that was on, but on silent in her room. Around her were flowers and stuffed animals. All from her friends wishing her to get well. Most from Tristan and Duke. She didn't know why, but everyone seemed to be holding back while talking to her. But she just figured it was her…she was the one on painkillers after all.

As she was thinking she heard the door open and Joey walked in. She turned and looked at him with a bright smile. He had some food in his hand. "Heya sis!" He said happily as he walked in. She greeted him back and wondered what he brought for them. He plopped it on the table near her bed and pulled out some tacos and nachos for them to share. Serenity had complained about the hospital food the day before, so he promised to bring her something good.

They chatted and munched contently. Soon he threw their trash away and gazed at Serenity softly. He hated lying to her, but…he couldn't let her know the truth….it would hurt her too much. He had told her their father died in the accident with Kaiba. That his life insurance had paid off their apartment. In truth Kaiba's beating had killed the man. Kaiba's money had paid off their apartment. With the check Kaiba had made Joey promise not to tell Serenity anything that had happened between them.

He ran his hands through his hair and wondered what would happen to them next. But he didn't want to worry her. So he smiled and stood. "I'm gonna ask the doc when you can leave." He said, and walked out of the room. Serenity sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Kaiba typed away on his computer at his desk at KaibaCorp. He hadn't stopped working since leaving the hospital. He needed a distraction. Even still, several weeks after the incident…all he could think about was Serenity. Not being able to see her anymore…it was terrible. He sighed and leaned back against his soft leather chair. He glanced over at the couch where Serenity would sit and do her homework while waiting for him to finish working.

A soft smile hit his lips, but then it faded as the reminder of her forgetting him set in. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I love you…" He whispered to himself, his heart feeling heavy. "I'll always love you." He said looking over at a picture of her resting on his desk.

He reached over to it and stroked her gently smiling face. "I love you Serenity Wheeler." He said once again and then slowly put it back on the desk. He closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't think he'd ever be the same now that she was no longer a part of his life.

He stood and walked over to the window, and looked down at the snow on the ground below. "And I'll miss you my whole life…" He finished and then leaned against the window, closing his eyes. He kicked off and then walked over to the couch, he sat down and closed his eyes, yawning a bit. He leaned back against it's soft surface, and slowly fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry about the late update guys. I have finals coming up and I was already behind in school as it was. So I've been focusing on that. Not to mention I decided I didn't like how I ended this Fanfic. So I had to go back and Re-do that last couple of chapters...*sigh* That wasn't fun, but I like this way a lot better. . I hope you guys enjoy. Also, Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I don't have time to respond to them all, but I loved reading them. ^.^

* * *

It was a couple more weeks before Serenity was able to leave the hospital. She was wheeled out of the hospital towards a soft purple car. Mai sat inside. "Hey girl!" She said brightly, getting out to help her from the chair to the car. Serenity had talked with Mai quite a bit after waking up. She didn't remember the girl from the months they spent as best friends after Battle City. But she did remember how much she had liked her during the tournament. And even now she knew she liked her. And thought she was a perfect match for her brother.

She smiled at the girl and waved lightly. "Hi Mai." She said a she stood, leaning on Joey for support.

"I'm glad you're finally getting out. I bet it'll be nice to be home again." Mai told her, opening the door for her. Serenity nodded and slipped inside, waiting as they all piled in. Really Serenity was just excited to be able to dig through her things and find some answers.

The drive back to the Wheeler apartment was for the most part quiet. When they arrived Serenity just slowly opened the door and started up. Mai and Joey followed, surprised that she knew where she was going. "It must be habit." Mai said as Joey pulled out the keys and let the three of them in. Serenity looked inside before stepping in after Joey and Mai.

The two looked back at her and her attention shifted to them. "Sorry. I'm just…nervous." She said, brushing her hand through her hair. She stepped inside and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. She sighed and linked her hands behind her back and then looked to Joey. "Where is my room?" She asked, and the two led her to her door. By now all of their father's things had been sold. Joey wanted them out as soon as possible.

The apartment had received a mini make over. They had nicer furniture, a new TV and entertainment system. Serenity didn't recognize any of the changes of course. She just stood outside of her door and then slowly pushed it open. Something seemed off as she looked inside. Kaiba had removed the computer and taken his iPod back. Not because he was angry of course. But because he was afraid of her remembering him. He had her new, flashy purse replaced with a bland cheap one. And all of the items inside had been removed, even his special card. And Serenity slipped inside the room, completely oblivious to everything missing in her room.

She gently sat down on the bed and looked around with a small sigh. Nothing seemed familiar, but it did all seem nice, and warm, like it was home. She laid down on the bed and looked up at her ceiling and then rolled onto her side to stand and walk over to the closet. She pulled it open and began looking through her clothes but then sighed, none of the clothes seemed familiar either. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and she jumped and turned around. "Yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Mai slipped inside with a warm smile. "Hey hun, I was wondering if you wanted something to eat. I made some dinner." She said, pointing back into the kitchen. Serenity wondered how she had managed to make it so quickly. No doubt she had started before picking Serenity up from the hospital. The red head nodded and gave a bright smile. She walked out of the room with Mai, gave one last glance around, and then joined her and Joey for dinner.

* * *

Kaiba was typing away when he heard the phone ring. He glared and snatched it up, and barked. "What is it?!" He demanded. Roland responded calmly on the other side.

"Mr. Kaiba. You wanted to be alerted when Serenity left the hospital." He said patiently. Kaiba had been on edge ever since Serenity went into the hospital. The effect the girl had on Kaiba was obvious now that she was gone.

"Is she safe?" Kaiba demanded to know. Roland nodded, though knowing Kaiba couldn't see, gave an answer.

"Yes sir. Her brother and his girlfriend took her back to their apartment." Roland informed.

"Good. I want men tailing her at all times. She will never be harmed. Ever. Is that understood?" He said coldly.

"Of course sir. I will assign two men to her." He said, and before anything else could be said Kaiba hung up. He sighed a little he was thinking about Serenity again. He was at least going to make sure no one hurt her once again. Since he had already failed her once.

He wanted to run to her again. Hold her in his arms and whisper to her how much he longed for her. How much he loved her. He found it ironic. While she was with him he could never bring himself to say those words. But now that they were apart he could say it a hundred times. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, giving a little yawn. Life was getting harder without her there. Without her soft touch to calm him. Without her gentle smile to warm his heart. Without her loving eyes to adore him no matter what he did. Without her…to love him.

He closed her eyes but reached out for her picture once again. He slowly opened them and gazed at her. He sighed and gazed at the picture for what seemed like hours. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a reminder of a meeting that started 10 minutes ago. He silently cursed and ran out of his office.

* * *

"That was great Mai. Thanks so much!" Serenity said brightly as she put her plate away in the sink. The blond shrugged a little.

"I'm not the greatest cook in the world. But I guess I do know my way around a kitchen. Believe it or not." She said, giving Joey a smile. There was suddenly a knock on the door and suddenly a group of people burst in, Yugi in the lead.

"Hey guys! We're here to celebrate Serenity coming home!" Tristan announced. The door was closed behind them and the friends played games well into the night. Serenity felt familiar with all of them but she didn't feel right with any of them. She felt a tug on her arm and Duke asking for her attention. So she smiled softly, and willingly gave it.

* * *

The group stayed up for hours, Serenity eventually excused herself however. She was getting tired and wanted to get some rest. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into her bed softly. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed her eyes lightly. She laid there wide awake, and surprised at that because she was tired when she laid down. But she was listening to the group having fun outside, and thinking about everything she had forgotten. No doubt before her accident she would still be out there having fun with them. But now...all she feels is awkward. They seem to know her so well...and yet she can barely remember anything about all of them. Sure, she remembered what she knew from Battle City, but the months she knew them after were all gone.

She glanced over at the clock and sighed when it read 2 in the morning. Things had died down and people had either left, or fallen asleep. But she couldn't sleep. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling once again. She raised her hands and rubbed her eyes a little, even tried to make herself yawn, but nothing came. She sighed and threw her blankets off. She slowly walked over to the window, which had a nice little window seat covered in pillows on it. She walked over to it slowly and sat down, letting the moonlight spill over her. New Years was soon, and there was still snow covering the ground, reflecting the moonlight even more. She then pulled apart the curtain to let it in more and looked down at the street.

Her heart stopped. She gasped.

Two men in suits were leaning against a car a little down the street. They were both looking up, right at her. She quickly sunk back into the room and put a hand over her heart. "It's probably nothing..." She whispered to herself, assuring herself that she'd seen one too many horror movies. She closed the curtain however, after making sure the window was locked. And then she sat back on her bed. She kept thinking to herself that they were probably just there to see someone else, and just happened to be looking up at her window. "But they did look creepy." She whispered as she shuddered to herself. She lad back on the bed and once again tried to go to sleep. It didn't work too well.

* * *

Serenity walked out of her room with a yawn. She had managed to get back to bed at around 5. And now, at 8, she woke to the smell of cooking bacon. Her stomach gave a growl and she ran her hands through her hair weakly. She looked into the kitchen and saw Joey carefully overlooking the stove. He turned to her and smiled brightly. "Sis! Good mornin'!" He said, putting down the fork he was using and walking over to give her a strong hug. She smiled and embraced him back and then looked to see what he was cooking. "Ya, I know. Amazing right?" He asked, about him doing the cooking. Serenity just smiled and nodded, though didn't understand his statement. She slipped out of the kitchen and moved into the family room.

Mai was the only resident. She was sitting on the couch, yawning and flipping through channels. All the others must have left. Serenity smiled and sat next to her friend, and turned to watch the TV. "How are you feeling?" Mai asked, turning the volume down and looking towards Serenity. Serenity shrugged a little, then gave a big smile.

"I'm hungry." She said with a laugh and covered her rumbling stomach.

"I can fix that." Joey said, walking into the family room, carrying three plates, rather skillfully with one on his forearm. He sat down between them and dispensed the plates to the two girls on either side of him. Serenity took hers greedily, glad to get some more real food, since excluding Mai's dinner last night all she had had was hospital food for the last month. She began eating as they all three watched TV. "Did ya sleep good sis? With your first night back?" He asked, turning to Serenity and raising an eyebrow.

Serenity looked up from her food and quickly nodded. She then shrugged. "Yeah, I woke up once but...You know...I slept good." She said, trying to hide her exhaustion. "I'm still pretty tired though. Yesterday was a big day." She said, giving a half smile. Joey just nodded, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well I'm glad your back...and we have nothing to worry about anymore." He said, a bit more deeply then he intended. Serenity suddenly perked up in curiosity, and Joey cast a glance at Mai, who quickly spoke to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do today? School isn't back in until Monday, how about some shopping for new clothes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenity brightened, and instantly forgot Joey's comment.

"Sounds great!" She said and they started making arrangements.

* * *

On Monday Kaiba walked through the hallways with a blank look on his face. He didn't care. He hated it here, it was only a harsh reminder of his loneliness. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle seeing her, luckily they had their schedules redone, fitted for new classes, and he wouldn't have to share one with her anymore. He didn't need it, and neither did she. Only a few more months and then he could leave and be done with it. KaibaCorp has a branch in New York, another in Paris. He could move to either of those places and still run his company...leave her behind. If only he didn't have to finish blasted High School! Kaiba scowled a bit at the thought, and then turned down a hallway, only to come to a quick stop.

Serenity stood, talking and laughing with her friends. Kaiba's heart stopped and his chest felt heavy. He suddenly jerked his eyes away and struggled to walk down a different hallway. He then paused and leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself. _She's just a girl..._He thought to himself, closing his eyes, wishing he could just forget like she has. He pushed off the wall and kept walking, taking another route to his class. He had to distract himself. Do something to get his mind of Serenity. Work wasn't working. He'd been trying that for the last month and all he thought of was her sitting on the couch waiting for him to be finished.

He walked into the classroom and sighed. Rin sat near the back, and instantly perked when she saw him. Apparently winter break had given her a boost of confidence. He was about to bark at her, when suddenly an idea struck him. He sighed, hoping it would help with his problem. He meandered on back towards her, and took a seat next to hers. "Hello." He said slowly.

"Hey Kaiba. I heard you and Serenity broke up." She said, crossing her legs, trying to be seductive. And though in all honesty it disgusted him, Kaiba tried to seem interested. He nodded, and looked down at her legs, especially where they rode up. "Well sorry about that." She said, fakely, Kaiba just smirked a little. "So that means your free right?" She asked, leaning forward.

Kaiba looked up into her eyes and nodded. "How about I take you out tonight?" He asked her. Rin smiled brightly and nodded.

"Took you long enough to come around Kaiba...Oh...Seto." She said, purring his name out seductively. Kaiba tried to hold in a gag, but still had faith that this might actually work. Who knows, maybe if he could forget that it was Rin he was with he might actually forget about Serenity. Rin suddenly took a hold of his hand, and he didn't pull away. He couldn't help but think about how unlike Serenity's it was though. Her hands were coarse, and large. Where as Serenity's were soft and small in his hand. He shook his head quickly and instantly got her out of his head.

* * *

Serenity hummed as she gently shut her locker and started walking to her first class of the day. Unfortunately, she had lost all recollection of the school blueprints. So she had to keep turning around and backtracking. Eventually she found a familiar face to ask for help. "Duke!" She called out, quickly running over to his locker. The teen heart throb turned and smiled as he saw her running towards him.

"Hey Serenity. What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her with his sharp green eyes. Serenity looked down bashfully and held her hands behind her back.

"I'm...kind of lost. I don't remember this place very well." She admitted, hoping he wouldn't think she was foolish. Duke just smiled and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry Serenity. I'll lead you where ever you need to go." He said, smiling and holding her close. Serenity blushed a little and glanced down at the floor as he took her to her class. They didn't talk much on the way there, but Serenity did stay in his arms. It felt wrong though. Like it didn't fit right. But she couldn't place why, so didn't pull away. Instead she just looked up at him with a light smile. They slowed as they came to the right door, and Duke motioned towards it. "There you go my Lady." He said with a half bow. Serenity giggled a little and thanked him. She turned to go into the room but her gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "You know...I didn't have any plans tonight. Maybe you would like to go to dinner with me." He offered.

Serenity's eyes brightened. "Oh dinner sounds fun. Maybe Joey and the rest of the gang would like to go too." She said, not catching his hint.

Duke frowned a little, and got a little more forward. "Actually...I was hoping it would just be you and me." He said, nodding a little. Serenity's smile faded a little.

"Oh, you mean like...a date?" She asked him, tilting her head a little, wanting to make sure she understood correctly. Duke nodded a bit more fervently. Serenity didn't really want to, but she could see how badly Duke wanted to go. So she gave a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that." She said, making sure she didn't use the word 'love'. Duke smiled and hugged her quickly. Serenity gave a weak smile and hugged him back, then he ran off for his own class. Serenity turned and slipped inside the classroom and glanced around. She stopped when she noticed Kaiba. She almost moved towards him when she noticed he was holding hands with a girl.

She didn't understand it, but she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her. She shook her head and realized Kaiba was looking right at her with big eyes. She looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed, and quickly took a seat as far from him as possible. That look scared her, and she didn't want to be near him. She slipped into her seat and bit her bottom lip, she could still feel his eyes on her.


	30. Chapter 30

January.

Serenity walked hand in hand with Duke. They were together nearly all the time now, and he was dedicated to show their affection at every opportunity. He would randomly stop her in the hallways and lay a big kiss on her, then keep on walking. She hated it. But he was someone she enjoyed talking to. He had an interesting life, and they got along, so she could overlook the affection. He was walking her to the first class of the day and she was dreading it. She couldn't have felt more awkward in there. It was as if everyone treated her differently. Not to mention Kaiba was in there and he seemed to have a deep disliking of her, though she had no idea why.

They stopped outside the classroom and Duke leaned in fr another kiss. Serenity responded lightly and then gave him a light hug. "I'll see you after school." He said to her, squeezing her hand gently and then walking to his own class. Serenity waved a little and then waited before going into the room. She hated going in there. It was always terrible. She took in a deep breath and turned to slip inside. She felt eyes on her, and knew who they belonged to. She would just have to ignore them until she got to her seat. She plopped down quickly and took out a book, she was quickly submersed in it.

Soon enough class started and the Teacher started talking about a project that was due at the end of the semester. It was a partner project and she had already assigned them. Serenity looked up from her book when she heard her name called. She listened carefully for her partner, and then frowned deeply. "Seto Kaiba." Of course. She slowly turned around and looked across the room to the man who was glaring up at the teacher. Serenity slowly shifted forward and stared down at her desk. This wasn't going to be a fun couple of months. _Maybe I'll find out why he doesn't like me..._She thought to herself, trying to look on the bright side.

Kaiba was simply in shock. _Can fate really be this cruel?_ He thought to himself, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned from the teacher to cast a glance at Serenity. He calmed a little, looking at Serenity had always calmed him. But he had to tear his eyes away. He heard Rin huffing and chuckled a little, at least he'd be able to know it annoyed her. He enjoyed annoying her. Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as the teacher explained they would take the rest of class to start organizing with their partners. Kaiba's eyes snapped back to Serenity. He felt Rin kiss his cheek and she stood to go meet her partner.

Kaiba then stood and walked over to Serenity. He sat in the desk next to her and struggled a little, being this close to her was hard. She turned and gave him an apprehensive smile. "Hey..." She said lightly, and then quickly looked away. Kaiba just nodded, wanting to make it clear that he didn't care for her. They were quiet for a while, then Serenity suddenly jerked her head towards him with a fire in her eyes. "Look...I know you don't like me. I don't know why but that's fine. But we're partners so we might as well work right?" She asked him, making Kaiba smirk a little.

"Fine." He said coldly. "Let's get to work." He finished, leaning back against the chair comfortably.

* * *

February.

"I don't see why you have to go over." Duke muttered as he and Serenity strode side by side towards the doors of the school. Serenity was holding her books, so he wasn't able to hold her hand, she had planned it that way intentionally. "I mean...you two can just work here..." He muttered, not liking the idea of Serenity going over to Kaiba's house to keep working on their project. Duke remembered how close the two had been before of course, which didn't ease his worries.

"Well, it's just easier is all." Serenity explained with a shrug. She paused as they came to the door. "Don't worry...It's not like he's going to rape me Duke...He has a girlfriend you know." She said, rolling her eyes a little. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek lightly. "I'll call you tonight." She promised and slipped out of the door to the parking lot beyond. Duke frowned as he watched her go, and then turned to met the rest of the gang.

Serenity blinked as she walked out to the bright sun, and then she looked around for Kaiba. She didn't know what car he drove, she just figured he would come up to her. They were no longer tense around each other. But they weren't exactly friends either. Still, she knew she didn't have to worry about getting more glares from him. Just as she stepped down from the curb she saw a sleek black car pull up in front of her. The window rolled down and Kaiba sat inside, motioning her to get in. She apprehensively took a hold of the door handle but stopped with a sudden gasp. This seemed so familiar. A wave of deja vu swept through her and she blinked a few times trying to shake it off. Kaiba frowned and grunted a bit. "What are you waiting for Wheeler?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Serenity looked to him sharply, that had only amplified her deja vu...it was like this had happened before. "What did you say?" She asked him slowly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes a little and shook his head. "Are you slow or something? Get in the car." He muttered, and without another word Serenity opened the door and carefully slipped inside. She gently put her things on the floor and then put her books on her lap. She sat carefully, trying not to disturb anything, because no doubt the car cost more then her apartment. Kaiba with held a smile as he watched her, remembering the first time she had been in the car, she acted the same exact way. "Let's go." He said as she closed the door, and then he sped off for his mansion.

* * *

March.

"I don't like it." Rin said, frowning as she and Kaiba sat and ate lunch together. Kaiba rolled his eyes and took a bite of food.

After he swallowed he looked at her. "Don't like what?" He asked, his voice lacking any real interest in what she was saying. He was reading a book at the table of the cafeteria, he nonchalantly flipped the page, clearly more interested in what he was reading then what Rin was talking about.

"Serenity. How much time you're spending with her." She said, pushing her food around the plate a little. "You two broke up. Remember?" She asked, looking to him and raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba scowled a little at the reminder. "Yeah. I know." He muttered, his voice touchy, he hoped she would get the hint. Rin just sighed and stayed quiet after that. Kaiba appreciated the moment of peace and kept on reading his book. It didn't last long, however, when Serenity suddenly burst into the cafeteria with Duke shouting behind her. He looked up, along with the rest of the students, as Serenity spun around and smacked him hard across the face. Kaiba's eyes even widened a little.

"You creep! You scum!" Serenity shouted at him. Joey and the others stood up quickly and began walking over to them. "I can't believe you!" Serenity shouted again, and spun, trying to leave. But Duke reached out and stopped her.

"It's not what you think!" He said, glancing at everyone looking at them.

"Not what I think?" She asked, glaring at him with a fire no one knew she had. "Not what I think?!" She repeated, this time more loudly. She jerked her arm from him and rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "I saw you! I saw you go up to her! You kissed her! And...And...Ugh!" Serenity said, too embarrassed to say what else she saw. Duke took a step forward and Serenity pushed him back. "Stay away from me!" She shouted and spun around, suddenly in the arms of Joey. Duke stepped forward again but Joey and Tristan stopped him, and the group sunk away from Duke, who looked at Serenity longingly.

_Don't even think about it you piece of crap...You take one step closer to her and you'll regret it._ Kaiba thought as he continued watching the scene. His eyes were on Duke intently, and his body was tense, as he was prepared to get up at any time. But Duke slowly backed away, and Serenity was being comforted by her friends. He relaxed and turned back to his book.

"Serves her right." Rin muttered, going back to eating her food. Kaiba scowled once again and then shook his head.

* * *

April.

Serenity and Kaiba sat in silence at a table across from each other. Both were reading some books for their project and the air was peaceful. To Kaiba it was just like when they were dating, to Serenity, it was more deja vu. She shifted in her seat, making Kaiba glance at her a little. He returned his attention back to his book until he felt his phone shake a little. He reached into his pocket and saw Rin had texted him. He sighed and ignored it for the moment. The girl was nearly unbearable. But she was still useful. So until he left to New York he'd keep her around.

Suddenly Serenity sighed and shut the book softly. Kaiba looked over at her and rose an eyebrow. Over the past three months they had managed to become what people might call friends again. It hurt him, more then he cared to think about, but he couldn't be cruel to her any more..."What is it?" He asked curiously, wondering why she had stopped.

Serenity was quiet for a while and then looked over at Kaiba. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked softly, her big hazel eyes blinking innocently. Kaiba was taken off guard by the question.

"What?" He asked her, not sure he heard her right.

Serenity shrugged a little. "You know...been in love. Like Rin. Do you love her?" She asked softly. Kaiba shook his head without hesitation. "Well you like her then." Kaiba shook his head again. "Well...then why are you dating her?" She asked looking confused.

Kaiba was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't just say it was to distract him from losing her. Not like it worked anyways. "Because she's useful. For now." He said with a shrug. Serenity looked a little surprised, but then just nodded. "So you loved Duke then?" He asked, and Serenity looked at him surprised.

"What? No...no I didn't love him." She said laughing a little, she shook her head quickly and leaned back against the chair.

Kaiba was relieved, and a bit of his jealousy had lifted. "So why did you stay with him?" He asked, knowing he had successfully navigated away from her first question, which he didn't want to answer.

Serenity was quiet for a bit and then shrugged again. "I thought I liked him. I thought I knew him...But I should have figured he was a jerk." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. She looked at him with a little bit of a smirk. "But you didn't answer my question. Have you ever been in love?" She asked again, raising her eyebrow. She looked into his eyes and held them deeply. With their eyes locked Kaiba knew he couldn't lie to her...So he looked away and sighed.

"Yeah...Yeah I've been in love." He muttered softly. Serenity sat up quickly and looked at him with intrigue.

"With who?" She asked curiously.

Kaiba chuckled a little but also felt like crying. "She was perfect..." He started, standing slowly. Serenity watched him as he paced around the table. "In every way...She was kind, gentle, and patient. She understood me...She cared about me...For such a long time I was afraid to care about people other then myself and Mokuba...I put up...defenses to stop people from getting in. To stop them from hurting me. But when I met her she just broke through...like it wasn't even hard. She found a place in my heart, a place no one else can take." He said, nodding slowly. He stopped pacing and looked over at her, noticing that she looked breathless.

"So you still love her." Serenity said, looking down and glancing at her lap. Kaiba just nodded a little. He looked at her for a while and then smiled when she looked up and smiled at him. "But then why are you with Rin instead of her?" She asked, her smile fading. Kaiba slowly walked back to the table and sat down at the chair he had before.

"I hurt her...And to make sure she didn't get hurt again I stayed away from her." He admitted, looking down at the book in front of him.

Serenity looked across at him sorrowfully. She reached over and lightly took his hand. "I'm sorry. People who love each other should be together." She said lightly, and Kaiba looked at her hand lightly. He turned his hand to it held onto hers and smiled a bit as Serenity blushed. Suddenly his phone buzzed again and he jumped a little. He grunted and let go of her hand to dig through his pocket. It was Rin again. He rolled his eyes and quickly stood up and walked away so he could answer the call.

* * *

May.

"Ugh...I need a hair cut." Serenity muttered as she glanced at herself in the reflection of the window. Kaiba looked over at her and shook his head.

"Your hair looks fine." He said lightly, looking back at the book. He opened his mouth to say more but suddenly Rin came, sat herself on his lap, and kissed him deeply. Serenity glanced away quickly feeling jealousy shoot through her again. Kaiba lightly pushed Rin away and glanced at Serenity, but didn't say anything.

"Are you done yet? I want to go shopping." She said closely in his ear. Kaiba looked to see what he and Serenity had done and then nodded his head.

"Yeah...Meet me down at my car..." He muttered. Rin nodded and smiled, kissing him again. As she stood she made sure to give a smirk to Serenity and then walked out of the library. Kaiba looked over at Serenity apologetically. "I'm sorry....She just..." He said, feeling he had to justify himself. Serenity quickly shook her head and put on a very fake smile.

"No...No you have nothing to be sorry for. She is your girlfriend after all." She said, her brightness completely see through. She stood up and quickly began gathering her things. "I hope you have fun taking her shopping." She said and then quickly left the library. She bit her bottom lip and held her books tightly to her. She felt tears stinging her eyes and started walking out even quicker. Kaiba watched her go and sighed. _Keep it together...In a month you're moving. You can't get involved with Serenity again..._He thought to himself. He knew she was falling for him again. But he couldn't give in...Everything was already set up for him to go to New York.

He slowly gathered his things and reached for his phone. He couldn't fall for her, but he could do something nice. He quickly sent Serenity a text and smiled. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and then walked out of the library himself and walked to his car. First, he would have to deal with taking Rin out, but after wards he had something nice for Serenity.

5 O'clock that night.

Serenity sat on the couch feeling a bit nervous. "What could he want..." She whispered to herself as she crossed her legs lightly. She looked at her phone once again and read the message. 'I'll be by your house at 5. Be ready.' She sighed and heard the doorbell. She stood up quickly and then calmed herself down. She calmly walked over and opened the door, smiling when she saw Kaiba. "Hey." She said, and suddenly he grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the apartment. "Let's go." He said and led her down the stairs away from the apartment.

"Where to?" Serenity asked, raising her eyebrow.

Kaiba smirked and looked at her. "To get your haircut." He said, and as they walked into his car he took her to the same salon as before.

* * *

June.

"What do you mean you're dumping me?!" Rin shouted loudly, the look of shock still on her face. Kaiba just looked at her blankly and crossed his arms over his chest. Rin looked around at the people around them. They were about to start the graduation ceremony. "No, you can't! You need me!" She shouted, making Kaiba laugh mercilessly. Rin glared at him and then spun around, beginning to stalk away. Serenity was approaching and she looked at the girl. She glowered at her and then walked out of the crowd. Serenity had stopped walking and just looked at Kaiba's figure.

Kaiba slowly turned around and noticed her. He loosened up, and looked at her gently. "Serenity..." He said softly. He then looked at the circle surrounding them and quickly walked up to her and took her hand, then led her away. Serenity looked up at him confused, but followed him none the less. They went to a secluded part of the park where the ceremony was being held. There was a playset near by and Serenity giggled.

"You know my brother used to take me here." She said looking up at Kaiba, who just nodded a little. Though he had already been told that. Serenity went over to the swing set and sat down lightly and looked over at Kaiba. "Why did you take me over here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kaiba slowly walked around behind her and put his hands on her hips to give her a strong push and make her start swinging.

"I just wanted to get away from every one." Kaiba said and glanced down as he gave her another push. "And...I needed to tell you something." He admitted. Serenity was holding onto the swing, but stopped it as it came back towards him. She turned around and looked up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"I have something to tell you too." She said brightly. "And now that you broke up with Rin...well...I just want you to know." She said, standing up on the opposite side of the swing. She held onto the chain and looked over at him. Kaiba held onto the chain as well, but a bit higher then her. "So let me go first." She said, and took a deep breathe. "I know we got off on the wrong foot and everything Seto, but...these past few months I think we've really gotten to know each other. And...well I know you said your heart would always belong to someone else but I just thought I could have a cha-"

"I'm moving." Kaiba said, quickly cutting her off before she could finish. Serenity stopped talking and looked up at him with shock.

"M...Moving? Where to?" She asked slowly.

"New York...Uh...KaibaCorp has a branch out there and...I'm heading over there to...uh..." He trailed off, seeing the pain in Serenity's eyes made him loose focus. The girl let go of the swing and took a few steps away.

"KaibaCorp..." She said slowly, and nodded a little.

"Look I-"

Serenity held up her hands to stop him. "I just made a complete fool of myself so...if you'll excuse I'm just...going to go get my certificate now..." She whispered weakly. She turned around and started walking back to where the ceremony was held. Kaiba watched her go and shook his head.

"Serenity!" He called out, but she didn't stop.


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you sure about this...?" Mokuba asked apprehensively as he held Kaiba's bag out towards him. Kaiba nodded swiftly as he took it and tossed it up the stairs to a man waiting at the top. He looked down at Mokuba and sighed when he noticed how sad the boy was.

"Look...I know...I'm going to miss you Mokuba but...I can't stay here...She's killing me..." He admitted, looking down at the ground with a forlorn expression. Mokuba looked up at Kaiba with the same look and then glanced at the area they were at. The loud sounds of Jets setting off surrounded them so it wasn't easy for them to talk like this.

"Then go back to her..." Mokuba pleaded. "Stay here. Serenity's great Seto. And she wants you! Why do you have to leave?" He asked, not understand Kaiba's motives to flee the country. Kaiba was quiet for a while. He thought about Serenity's confession the day before. Even without her memories she still loved him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, kneeling down to get closer to Mokuba.

"She'll remember Mokuba...She'll remember and she'll be hurt. She doesn't have to remember everything her father did to her. She can live a life without that weighing her down. I can do that for her. I can at least do that for her..." He said lightly. Mokuba just shook his head.

"But Seto-"

"I'll be back...I promise. I just need time without having to see her every day...Time to forget about her." He said putting his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. He then drew the boy into a tight hug. "I'll check up on you ok? And Roland will stay here to help watch out for you. Please understand...I have to do this..." Mokuba hugged him back tightly and sighed.

"I understand Big Bro." Mokuba said coldly with his eyes tightening. "You're running away. You can't handle it and so you're just going to flee to America." Mokuba said, and then stepped back. He didn't normally like being so mean to his brother, but he had to get through to him. He didn't know what was best for him right now. And Mokuba did. He had to make Kaiba see that being with Serenity was what was best for both of them, even if it meant having her memories come back. He and Kaiba both had to live with memories of their father, and they were just fine. No doubt she could handle it too.

"Running away?" Kaiba asked surprised, and stood back up. Mokuba nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Like you're scared." Mokuba taunted a little.

Kaiba scoffed. "Scared? No one scares me. No one. Least of all Serenity. I'm doing this for her own good." Kaiba claimed, and Mokuba nodded sarcastically.

"Right. Or running away from actually having to care for some one. And take care of someone. To be close to someone other then me. You're afraid." He said with a superior tone.

"I'm not afraid!" Kaiba shouted angrily. "I love her! I'm not afraid of that!" He said pointing down at Mokuba.

"Oh yeah right! Face it Seto. You don't know how to love people. And you're afraid that if you ARE with her you'll let her down. That you can't be the person she really wants. That she'll leave you and break your heart! That's what you're afraid of! You don't care if she remembers her father! You just care about how it'll end up for you! But if you leave now then you WONT have to worry. You'll know. You'll have the control." Mokuba finished with a frown.

Kaiba was quiet for a minute and thought about what Mokuba said. _Could he be right? Am I just running because I'm afraid Serenity will break me?_ He looked down at the concrete and then heard the pilot call that the plane was ready. He turned but he felt Mokuba grab his arm. "If you go you know you're going to lose her forever. Just take a chance Seto...Just be honest with her." He said. Kaiba stopped and looked down at him, thinking about what he should do. "Think Seto...Do you really want to be alone all your life? Or are you willing to take a chance with Serenity?" He asked him.

Kaiba shook his head. "She already hates me...I turned her down. She was so hurt..." He said slowly and closed his eyes.

"It's not too late Seto. Just go to her. Tell her." Mokuba pleaded with him. Kaiba looked down at him and then made a decision. He hit the communication device on his coat and Roland promptly answered.

"Where is Serenity?" He asked, knowing his men where still tailing her as he had ordered them to.

"At a coffee shop." Roland responded quickly.

"Is she alone?" He demanded, looking down at Mokuba's smiling face.

"Yes sir." He said softly.

"Don't let her leave." Kaiba said swiftly and then smiled a bit as Mokuba chuckled happily. "Tell them the flight is canceled." He said and then quickly started walking back to the car. Mokuba smiled as he shouted into the plane and then followed after Kaiba and caught up with him to sit into the car. They then drove off and went towards where the Cafe.

* * *

Serenity sighed as she stared into the mostly empty cup of tea. She felt stupid. She had had to build up all the courage she had to tell Kaiba how she felt. And he just..."Didn't even care..." She muttered to herself and sunk in the chair she was sitting on. She looked around the coffee shop and then quickly finished her tea. She promised Mai she would meet her to celebrate the graduation, so she had to be going. And it would be nice to have Kaiba off of her mind.

She left the cup on the table, knowing an attendant would pick it up. She then stood and started walking to the door. She pushed it open but was suddenly pushed inside by two men in suits. "Excuse me." She said, trying to push past them, but they stopped her and tightly grabbed her arms. "Hey!" She called out, getting the attention of the people in the coffee shop.

"Ms. Wheeler we cannot let you leave." One of them spoke. Serenity looked up at them fearfully, and then she recognized them.

"You were outside my apartment a couple months ago. You've been following me this whole time? Who are you ? What do you want?" She asked, her voice getting louder as she spoke. People were starting to stand up and approach them.

"We promise we're not here to hurt you. But we just can't let you leave." One of them spoke again his voice blank.

Serenity jerked and tried to get out of their hold. "Let me go! Someone! Help me!" She called out, looking at the other people in the shop. Someone pulled out a cellphone and quickly began calling the police. But they lowered their hand when suddenly someone burst in the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kaiba's voice shouted in the shop. Serenity recognized it completely and spun her head around to look at him.

"Seto!" She called out, and the two men let her go. She ran to him, completely forgetting about how he had hurt her, and then embraced him tightly, Kaiba withheld a smile and held her close as well. She was sure that it was simply because of his status that her attackers had let go. "These men, they grabbed me and they said I couldn't leave and-"

"We'll be on our way sir." They said in unison, causing Serenity to pause. They nodded to Kaiba and then slipped out of the coffee shop.

"Wait..." Serenity said slowly, and started backing up a bit. Kaiba let go of her reluctantly. "They work for you?" She asked, pointing to them as they left. "And aren't you supposed to be half way to New York by now or something?" She asked, remembering that she was angry with him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him.

"Look...Serenity I have a lot to explain." He started, and then looked at everyone watching them. "But not here. Not in front of all of them." He said, and reached out to take a hold of her and direct her away. Serenity stepped back and shook her head.

"No. What you have to say to me you can say here. In front of everyone." She said, getting a little agreement from the crowd. She did notice with a bit dislike, however, that some people had taken out their phones and were recording the conversation. Kaiba scowled and looked at the crowd and then at Serenity.

"Fine." He said, and took another step closer to her, this time she didn't back up. "Serenity..." He started, but she stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"First explain why your men were trying to kidnap me." She said, once again pointing to the two figures standing right outside the door.

"They weren't trying to kidnap you. I told them to make sure you stayed here so I could talk to you. Though they didn't have permission to grab you like that. So for that I apologize." He said lightly, looking down at her. She just shrugged a little. She seemed to be willing to let him talk now so he took a calming breath and looked down. "What you said to me yesterday, just before Graduation...Serenity...There's so much you don't understand." He said, looking up into her eyes. "If only you remembered what happened before the accident then...then you'd know why I did what I did." He said, and she looked up at him apprehensively.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked him, her arms lowering to her side.

Kaiba was silent for a while and then looked up again. "Do you remember what I told you a couple months ago? About...why I didn't love Rin, and the girl I really did love?" He asked her, and Serenity gave a small nod. Of course she remembered, she had brought it up yesterday. "Serenity that girl was you." He said, getting a gasp from her, and the rest of the crowd.

"Me?" She asked him in a whisper. She glanced around nervously, and then focused on him again.

Kaiba just nodded a little, then he spoke. "You and I...we...After we talked that morning on my blimp I just...kept thinking about you. And then we had class together and...we became friends. And then we became more then that. Every day I spent with you I loved you more and more. Everything I learned about you made me think you were more perfect. Like...Like the way you hum to yourself when you're bored or don't know what to say. Or the way your nose crinkles up when you get mad. And how you you always look at yourself one last time before going out, just to make sure there isn't anything wrong or out of place. But there never is...you always look perfect...Even when you just wake up in the morning." He said to her, his voice full of passion. There was a resounding 'aww' from the crowd around them and Serenity just looked down nervously. "The way you hate being the center of attention..." Kaiba added with a little smile.

Serenity looked up at him quickly, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth, but it shut after nothing came out. Then she shook her head. "You're lying. The girl isn't me. It can't be me." She said crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked, waiting to hear her logic.

"Because if you were so in love with me then you would have been there after I woke up in the hospital. And not to tell me there wasn't anything between us." She said pointing up to him.

Kaiba shook his head. "You forgot part of the story." He said, closing his eyes with a bit of a sad smile. "I told you that I left her...so she wouldn't have to be hurt any more. So you wouldn't have to be hurt." He said.

Serenity shook her head slowly. "Hurt from what? If we were so in love what did you have to protect me from?" She asked him, her eyes pleading with his so she could know. Kaiba was now quiet for some time, so long so that Serenity called out. "Seto! Tell me!" She said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Something happened to you. Before you lost your memories. And it was my fault and...I didn't want you to have to remember. And I knew that if you and I stayed together then you might remember and have to carry all of that pain. And I didn't want that for you." He said lightly.

"What happened?" She asked, practically shouting. And now she couldn't even tell there were people around her any more. It was just her and Kaiba.

"It was your father." Kaiba said, his voice practically whispering.

Serenity blinked a few times. "My father...?" She asked, apprehensively. She looked down at the ground and then a small smile hit her lips. "I remember..." She whispered. "There wasn't an accident...You and I had a fight...You sent me home. My father attacked me." She said, that night was coming back to her slowly, but everything else seemed to be just as foggy. "You lied so I wouldn't have to remember what he did to me." She said looking into his eyes. Kaiba just nodded a little.

"I'm going to kiss you now..." Kaiba said, slowly walking up to her. He cupped each side of her face in his hands and then gently leaned in and placed his lips against her. He instantly lost himself. It had been 7 months since he'd kissed her. Far too long. He noticed she didn't react for a moment, and so he went to back away, but then she began kissing him back, and pressed lips against his as well. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself close to him. He deepened the kiss and smiled against her lips. He loved her so much. Mokuba was right, it would have been wrong for him to run.

When they broke apart the crowd was clapping. But they just stared into each others eyes. Serenity stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I remember...I remember you. Everything." She said softly, and then stood back down. Kaiba smiled brightly and kissed the top of her head.

"So will you forgive me Serenity? For sending you to him...for lying...Rin." Kaiba slowly shook his head and looked down pitifully.

Serenity gently put her hand against his cheek and had him look at her. "I forgive you." She said, and then kissed him again lightly. "Just promise me you won't leave me again." She said, looking up at him pleadingly.

Kaiba smiled and nodded, pulling her for a close embrace. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled close to him. "I promise." He whispered to her. He saw the crowd taking pictures and then wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist. "Come on." He said, and then led her out of the coffee shop. This time Serenity followed.


	32. Chapter 32

The last chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me. I hope you liked it better then the first one, and thank you all so much for the great reviews! And now you can look forward to the conclusion of the Adventures series. Kaiba's going to stop at nothing to get Serenity back. ^.^ But for now…enjoy this.

* * *

Serenity yawned as she rolled over and stretched her arms up over her head. She then tugged her covers over her head and tried to block out the sunlight coming through her window. She groaned a little and tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't. She suddenly felt a tug on the blanket, and it fell to the floor. "Joey..." Serenity complained, sitting up quickly and reached out to grab them back, but her kept them firmly in his mouth. "Give them back!" She said loudly, but he tugged back so hard she was forced off the bed. She fell the the ground with an 'oof' and glared at him. She braced her feet against her dresser and then yanked the blankets away from him. She stood and put them back on the bed, muttering to herself as she did.

She turned around and saw Joey putting the strap of her purse in his mouth. "What? No!" She yelled out, and then he bolted from the room. She grunted and ran out after him, down the hallway of her apartment in her pj's. "Give it back!" She called out, causing Joey to poke his head out of his room tiredly. She ran past him trying to catch up to the dog, but he was rather fast, and had developed a rebellious streak when he was bored. Meaning she needed to take him for a walk. But she couldn't do that without her purse. She had almost caught up to him, after looping around the sofa, when the door opened and Joey made a break for the door. "No!" She called out, but then whoever had opened it bent and stopped the dog from running, even took a hold of her purse and got it free from the dogs mouth.

"I think he needs a walk." Kaiba's voice resounded in the apartment as he stood and slipped inside, not letting Joey out. "I just let myself in, hope you don't mind." He said, looking over to Serenity and smiling. Serenity smiled at him, but glanced down at her pj's and blushed a little. She was anything but presentable.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said, and walked towards him, having to forget how she looked at the moment. Kaiba put her purse on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, and then walked towards her as well, and wrapped his arms around her lightly. "I thought you had a meeting." Serenity said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a brief hug.

"I did. It's over." He said simply, as he gave a shrug and let her go. "It's nearly noon Serenity, and it is quite a beautiful day outside...I wanted to show you something." He said, laughing a little. "So come on and get ready." He said, planting a swift peck on her lips and lightly moving her towards the hallway

"Seto, it's summer. We stayed out until four in the morning. Any normal person would still be sleeping, but Joey decided to take my blankets, and then my purse." She said, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest, refusing to go down the hallway and change.

Kaiba smirked a little as he walked over to her, once again taking her into his arms again and kissing the top of her head. "Are you implying I'm not normal?" He asked rhetorically. Serenity lightly pushed him away and looked as Joey walked in from the hallway. "Now go...You'll love it, I promise." He said, motioning down the hallway. Serenity sighed and rolled her eyed, she then walked down the hallway to her room, leaving Joey and Kaiba alone. The boys looked at each other and then looked away awkwardly. Kaiba moved out of the kitchen, where Joey started making food for himself, and he walked into the living, to sit on the sofa. Joey, the dog, jumped up and begged for Kaiba's attention. The man lightly patted him on the head. The black lab was nearly full grown now, and still just as energetic. But for the most part he was obedient, and enjoyable. Kaiba looked up as he heard Serenity coming back, running a brush through her hair.

Kaiba blushed as he saw her, wearing a pink and white summer dress with a square top and sleeves that just barely fell past her shoulder. "Don't you have to get back to work?" Serenity asked, as she finished running the brush through her hair. Kaiba shook his head and smiled when he saw her beaming at the news. "We're going out Joey." She said as she glanced to her brother. "I'll be back later." She said, and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. The teen nodded, and finished pouring himself a bowl of cereal. She put her cup in the sink and then Kaiba stood to walk over to her. He grabbed Joey's leash from a peg on the wall and the dog immediately ran over to them, waiting anxiously to go outside. Once he was secured Serenity grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes, then she and Kaiba left the apartment. They held onto each others hands as they walked down the stairs and then made it onto the street. "So what is it you have planned?" She asked him curiously.

Kaiba led her to his car and opened the door for her to let her slip inside. "You'll see." He said, smirking lightly. He shut the door gently and then ran around to the other side and got in as well. They drove off quickly and Serenity got comfortable in Kaiba's sleek black car. She'd long gotten over her nervousness of ruining something in the car. Serenity immediately recognized the route they were on would take them to KaibaLand.

Serenity scrunched her face up and turned to him confused. "I thought you were remodeling." She said lightly, and tipped her head on the side. Kaiba chuckled and reached over to take her hand with his free one.

"I own it. I can do whatever I want." He said glancing to her. They just talked for some time until they got to the amusement park. Kaiba took them into the back entrance, and was let in by the guard without a second thought. They drove through the backlot slowly and Serenity watched as they went into a big warehouse. He stopped the car and got out, running around so he can open the door for her. He took her hand again and then led her into the back room. With his left hand he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a keycard. He slid it through the lock and there was a low beep and the door slid open. There were any lights on in the warehouse and Serenity held onto his hand a little tighter. She didn't like the dark. "Trust me." He whispered to her and led her inside.

He snapped his finger and the lights turned on, illuminating everything inside. Serenity gasped loudly and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. A smile broke out and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly glanced at Kaiba and whispered. "Seto...I...Love it." She said, hugging him tightly.

THE END.

Sorry, you don't get to find out what it is. . That wasn't the point. I hope you liked this one much more then the first. I did at least. And now, to finish the adventures series...The last installment is 'The Adventures of Being Seto Kaiba.' and I would love you would read it. Thank you everyone who read this story, and all of my reviewers! You all rocked! ^.^


End file.
